The Snow Queen
by The Atlantean
Summary: Forty years after Elsa's death, she wakes up and finds that no one can see or hear her. Along the way, she meets Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians. However, Pitch Black is back and he has something planned with a town called Arendelle. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. The Avalanche

**Summary: After Elsa's death, she is turned into a Guardian. After pairing up with Jack Frost, she learns all about the Guardians and Pitch Black. But Pitch has his own agenda.**

**Couples: Jelsa, Kristanna and others.**

**Chapter 1: The Avalanche**

Elsa sighed as she turned over yet another document from her advisors. It had been four months since what the people of Arendelle called The Great Thaw. The people of Arendelle had accepted Elsa as their Queen and forgiven her for freezing their city. Elsa didn't think she deserved their forgiveness and tried to repay that by being the best Queen she could be. Her powers, despite them have their moments, have pretty much calmed down as Elsa no longer lived in fear like she used to. She had a sister who loved her and did everything she could to help Elsa out. Elsa no longer shut her sister out and she was rewarded for that. She and her sister have never been closer.

Elsa signed the end of the document and then used the Arendelle stamp to finish it all off. She rolled it up and put it to one side. Suddenly the door opened and her sister, Anna, bounded into the room. She looked excited and bubbly but then she always did. It always put a smile on her face.

"What do you want Anna?" Elsa said. She had a lot of work that she had to do and Anna's constant interruptions were setting her back. Although, Anna was always fun to be around but maybe not when she was trying to decide important things for her kingdom.

"Kristoff is off doing ice harvesting things," Anna said. "So I'm bored." Anna dragged out the 'o'.

"He did offer for you to accompany him if I recall," Elsa said dipping her quill into her ink pot and starting to write out a note to her head advisor and most trusted friend, Anton.

"Yeah I know," Anna said. "But I want to do something with you."

"I'm busy Anna," Elsa said. "I'm trying to run a kingdom. Maybe you've heard of it? It's the kingdom that you live in."

"I know," Anna said. "But all you do is work and work and then work some more."

"I know," Elsa said. "But it's all part of being a Queen."

"Is having no fun part of being a Queen?"

"Apparently so," Elsa said proofreading her note.

"Can't you take a break? You've been working so hard. You can take some time off."

Anna was silent for a few minutes while Elsa signed the note. Elsa tugged on the servant cord and Kai walked in a moment later. Elsa handed him the note and asked for him to take it to Anton for her. Kai obliged and after he bowed, left the room. When he left, Anna started to tug on Elsa's arm. Elsa turned around to look straight at her sister. Her sister had the biggest grin on her face.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked.

Elsa grinned back. "Well I do guess it's time for a break."

"Yay!" Anna clapped her hands. "I already have the day mapped out for us."

"Wait a minute," Elsa swivelled round in her chair. "You had this planned. Didn't you? That's why you didn't go with Kristoff."

"Maybe," Anna grinned sneakily.

Elsa and Anna were on horses going towards Elsa's Ice Castle. Anna had wanted to return there for a while now and Elsa didn't mind so off they went. Elsa hadn't been this way since the day she ran away from Arendelle after her ice powers were revealed. That time she had been scared and upset but now she was warm and happy. It took them a while to get up there but were helped out by taking shortcuts by use of Elsa's snow powers and help from Oaken when they went into Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. They found Marshmallow and Olaf at the castle. They were in conversation with each other but when Elsa and Anna approached, Marshmallow went into full defensive mode and Elsa had to calm him down. Olaf behaved in the opposite manner. He bounded up to them looking happy and eager. Both Elsa and Anna greeted him before they headed inside the Ice Castle.

Not much had changed since the last time that Elsa was here. The damage that had been caused when Elsa had to fight the thugs from Weastleton and Hans was still visible. Elsa quickly fixed it and the Ice Palace went to being as beautiful as ever. Anna had a look of pure wonderment on her face as she gazed around the castle. She still found the place as amazing as ever which always brought a smile to her face. As Elsa was examining the doorway she just fixed, she felt something collide with the back of her head. She found herself dripping with snow. She turned around and looked at her younger sister. Anna had a guilty look on her face and was hiding something behind her back.

"Anna," Elsa said in a warning tone. "What have you got-" Elsa never finished her sentence as Elsa soon found herself with a face full of snow and her sister roaring with laughter. This meant war. Elsa summoned up a huge snowball and suddenly the look of pure joy on Anna's face was replaced by one of fear. The huge snowball landed on top of Anna and completely covered her with snow. "You dare challenge _me_ to a snowball fight?" Elsa asked her.

Anna tried to get out of the snow but the weight was a little bit too much. After finally managing to get herself out, she found her older sister laughing. Anna used the snow that Elsa had just used to throw at her, to throw it right back. Elsa, almost lazily, whipped her hand through the air and the snow vanished.

"Not much of a snowball fight," Elsa said. "I would like some real challenge one day."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Anna said.

"It might be," Elsa hinted.

"It's on sister," Anna had a dangerous and wild expression on her face now. She used her remaining snow to hit Elsa not once, but thrice. Elsa fought back and soon they had a wild snowball fight going on. Eventually they both decided to stop as they were quite exhausted from the snowball fight. They then headed outside into the snow. They built several different types of snowmen and had Olaf model for them. Eventually the sun started to set and they both decided to head back to Arendelle. If they were quick, they wouldn't miss the start of dinner.

"Boy that was fun," Elsa said as they mounted the horses. "Thanks for dragging me out to do this."

"My pleasure," Anna said with a grin. "Maybe I should get you to skive off work more often."

"As much fun as this was, we can't do this every day. Remember I am a Queen and Queens need to run the kingdom but I suppose a day like this wouldn't be too out of bounds every now and then."

Elsa finished her sentence on a grin and Anna grinned back. They stopped for a while to take in the view. Elsa tied both horses onto the same tree then she and Anna headed over to the cliff to take in the view. Quite suddenly there was a loud rumble from the ground. Elsa's immediate thought that it was an earthquake but luckily it wasn't too bad.

"Woah," Anna said.

Then it happened. An avalanche slide came roaring down the mountain at top speed. The shudder through the ground must have set it off. It came so quick that Elsa and Anna didn't even have time to react at it. Elsa felt the avalanche collide with her and Anna and nearly sweep them off the cliff. Anna would have gone over if Elsa's hand didn't grab her arm at just the right moment. Elsa was dangling over the edge of the cliff clinging to Anna. Elsa could feel the weight of it all threating to drag her down but she pushed through it. She couldn't let go.

"Are you okay?" Elsa called down.

"Yeah," Anna called back. "Thanks."

Elsa then noticed the cliff starting to crack a little where she was lying down. If she pulled up Anna, the cliff would break under the extra weight and she would plummet to the ground below but if she didn't pull up Anna, then it would be Anna, not her, falling to the ground. Elsa knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to try and pull you up," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna shouted back. "Do it fast. I can feel your grip slipping."

Anna was right. Elsa didn't know how much longer she could hold on for. Elsa used all her might to pull up Anna. Slowly, inch by inch, Anna came up.

"Just don't look down," Elsa warned.

As on cue, Anna looked down. She quickly started to shake due to the massive height. Elsa rolled her eyes. She did tell her not to look down but then again, whenever someone says that, it's basically an invitation too. Elsa managed to pull with her last amount of strength and Anna collapsed on the ground looking both scared and relieved.

"Wow," Anna said. "That could have been a huge disaster."

It was as if fate was waiting for her to say that. There was a loud cracking noise and the bit of cliff that Elsa was on gave away. It was as if it couldn't hold on anymore. Anna made a wild grab for Elsa but missed. Elsa started to fall towards the ground. She couldn't think. She couldn't even move. The last thing she saw was Anna called out her name in panic as she fell towards the ground.

It all went black before Elsa saw what looked like a tiny white light.

* * *

><p>Anna stared in shock at the cold hard ground. What had happened? One moment Elsa had been right next to her and then suddenly she wasn't. Anna had tried to reach out for her but she hadn't been quick enough. Anna then collapsed and cried. There was no way that Elsa could have survived that fall. Her sister had gone to the same place Anna's parents were. Anna had no one left. How could this be fair? Anna had managed to feel happy for the first time in forever. She had finally managed to get her sister back and help her understand that her powers were nothing to be afraid of. She had finally found love in a fantastic man. Kristoff and her were planning on starting a life together. They wanted to take it slow based off the disaster that had been Hans. Anna was even going to ask Elsa if she and Kristoff could get married soon. Elsa would have said yes, Anna knew it.<p>

Then this happened. Something completely unexpected. A freak of nature. Anna buried her head into her knees and just continued to cry. She couldn't move. She didn't care if the cold was nipping at her. She didn't care if the wind was roaring around her causing her to shiver. Her sister was gone and was never coming back.

* * *

><p>Kristoff returned from his ice deliveries. He had a good haul today and was looking forward to seeing Anna. He wondered if she had talked to Elsa yet about their wedding plans. Kristoff didn't mind if they got married tomorrow or in a year. All he knew was that he loved Anna so very much and planned to spend the rest of his life with her. He headed into the castle and asked Kai where Anna was.<p>

"Her Royal Highness and Her Majesty went out earlier," Kai said. "They haven't yet returned."

"Do you know where they went?" Kristoff asked.

"I believe the Ice Castle was mentioned," Kai said.

"Ah good," Kristoff smiled. It was good to see that Anna had managed to get Elsa out of the castle. She needed a good break from the amount of work she had been doing. Her advisors were working her to death. She needed some time to herself. Knowing Anna, they probably got caught up in building snowmen and just lost track of the time. Anna's stomach would soon remind her that it was dinner time and they would come roaring back. Chuckling to himself, Kristoff got changed and ready for dinner.

Kristoff ate alone at the dinner table that night. He was usually accompanied by Elsa and Anna but neither one of them had returned which was odd. Kristoff sighed at the empty place settings. It was getting quite late. Surely they should be back by now? Gerda came into the room and started to clear up the table. Kristoff asked after Elsa and Anna. Gerda just shrugged and told him that she didn't know. She thought that they had just gone straight to bed but apparently not. Kristoff got very worried. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right. This wasn't like Elsa or Anna. Kristoff got to his feet. He had to do something.

He quickly headed back up to his room and quickly got changed back into his winter gear. He headed down to the stables where Sven was starting to go to sleep. Kristoff managed to wake him up. Sven wasn't happy.

"Sven," Kristoff said. "Anna is in trouble. We have to rescue her."

Sven perked up at these. Sven was impatient to get started. Kristoff managed to get Sven hooked up to his sled. Kristoff knew it may be risky going out in the dark and in the cold but anything to save Anna. Kristoff jumped into the sled and headed in the direction of the North Mountain. The way got darker and darker and the only light came from a little lamp on Kristoff's sled. Kristoff managed to find Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He called in to ask Oaken if he had seen Elsa or Anna. Oaken almost threw him out (their relationship was still a little swore due to Kristoff calling him a crook) but he softened when he heard that Kristoff was looking for the Princess and the Queen.

"They came many hours ago," Oaken told Kristoff in his thick Scandinavian accent. "About some time in the morning."

Kristoff didn't like this news. He turned to leave but Oaken called him back.

"Careful," he said. "There has been avalanches in the area."

This freaked out Kristoff a little. What if Anna or Elsa got caught in one and that's why they didn't come home? It would explain the sinking feeling he had. He camped out in the barn near the trading post. There was no point looking for Anna in the dark. He could get lost, go around in circles or get into an accident himself. Morning soon came and Kristoff headed off in the direction of the North Mountain. He had been going for a while before Sven suddenly stopped.

"What is it buddy?" Kristoff said. He looked around. He couldn't see anything like wolves or other people around so why was Sven stopping? He must have sensed something. Could it be Anna? She would often help Kristoff feed him or come with him on his ice harvesting duties. Sven would often cause Anna to trip just so Kristoff would heroically catch her. It was all in Sven's plan to further their relationship. Sven started to go off in a random direction in a trotting motion. Kristoff and Sven emerged into an area that overlooked a cliff. Kristoff then heard someone crying. Kristoff jumped out of the sled and head over to where a pile of snow had formed itself around a person.

On closer inspection, Kristoff discovered it was Anna crying. Anna looked up when he approached. She threw herself into his arms and continued crying. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. Anna was clearly distressed about something. But she was very cold and if Kristoff didn't get her warmed up soon, something could happen.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked gently.

"She's gone," Anna managed to get out in between huge sobs.

"Who's gone?" but Kristoff already knew the answer to that question. There was only one other person apart from himself that could cause this much sadness in Anna and that person was her sister. "Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded. Kristoff released her and for the first time, Kristoff saw the pain in her face. Anna attempted to halt her snobs while she told the story.

"We were coming back from our time in the Ice Palace when a massive tremor happened," Anna started. Kristoff remembered feeling that. "Then I was swept off and Elsa caught be. She pulled me up and then," Anna then dissolved into tears. There were several moments while Anna tried to console herself. "The ground broke beneath her and she fell."

"What?" Kristoff said. A tear suddenly came to his eye. Was Anna saying that Elsa was…that she was dead?

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

After Kristoff had rescued her, Anna had come back to reveal that Queen Elsa had perished. It hadn't been easy for Anna to come back to Arendelle and reveal that their Queen had died after saving Anna's life. Everyone had been shocked to see that the Queen followed in her parents' footsteps for an early grave. The funeral had been the previous day. Anna had attended along with Kristoff. It had been awful but Anna had done her best to keep herself together. It hadn't worked. They had buried Elsa next to her parents. People from all around and had come to pay their respects.

After that talk of crowning Anna had started up. Anna couldn't even think about becoming the Queen. Elsa was the Queen of Arendelle, not her but Elsa wasn't here anymore. Anna was the last surviving member of their family; no parents, no siblings. Anna had been frozen for the last three weeks, she had been able to move, eat, sleep or do anything. How could she rule when she couldn't get out of her own bed? Kristoff had done his best to try and help her. It was going to take some time but maybe with some help something could be done. Anna didn't know what to do. She felt so in pain with everything.

Even though Anna wasn't of age yet, plans for her coronation still went ahead. Anna watched as Anton, who had done his best to take a load off Anna in this difficult time, planned everything. All Anna could do was watch. Everything had come apart in just a matter of seconds. Anna kept replaying the scene in her head. She felt as if it was her fault no matter what everyone else said. If only she suggested going out the next day or if she had stretched a little further then maybe Elsa would still be with her. Anna had nightmares about it all ever since the event. Sometimes Anna would wake up and think it had all been a dream before the reality had set in. Anna had almost died herself, twice. First time by the avalanche. If Elsa hadn't grabbed her, Anna would have been the one to go over, not Elsa. The second time when she couldn't move and was stuck on that ledge. She didn't feel the cold setting in but if Kristoff hadn't come in time, she would have died from pneumonia or hypothermia for certain.

Anna expected with Elsa's death, Olaf, Marshmallow and all of Elsa's ice which included the Ice Castle would disappear but for some reason they didn't. Anna never questioned it. She liked having them around as a reminder of Elsa. Not that she needed it. As Kristoff said, she will always have her memories of Elsa, both the good times and the bad ones. Kristoff had tried to get Anna out and about. But she couldn't, not yet anyway. She felt like she was frozen in time, like she was still out on that ledge calling out for someone who couldn't answer back, her hand outstretched trying to grab something that wasn't there. Anna stayed in morning for a long period of time. She had now practically lost everything; her mother, father and now sister. She only had Kristoff left and she clung to him. He didn't mind though. He tried his best to help Anna and she was grateful that she had him.

But life had to go on and for Anna it did.

* * *

><p>"Be careful Jack!" North's booming voice echoed throughout the workshop.<p>

Jack froze as his hand was about to touch one of North's snowballs when North had come up behind him. Jack's hand had literally been millimetres from it when North's voice made him jump. North muttered something about kids which made Jack scowl. The other Guardians suddenly showed up; Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy.

"What's up North?" Tooth asked.

"Manny told me that there will be a new guardian soon," North said.

"Oh who?" Tooth looked all excited.

"I don't know," North shrugged. "Manny didn't exactly say."

"When?" Bunnymund asked.

"Soon," North said. "That's all Manny said."

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Continue? Don't Continue? Please review =)**


	2. Awakened

**meenachalle: I feel your pain. I'm often in the same boat.**

**Guest (Banana): Glad to see that you enjoyed Magical Mischief Mayhem. Ah yes, I understand how you feel about Harry Potter. Sometimes I feel like that.**

**AuroraNight: No, only Elsa is immortal. Anna and Kristoff stay human. Yeah I do think Elsa should have a new outfit but I'm not good with designing. Your idea was good, just don't think it works for The Snow Queen. Although, keep thinking. You seem to have the brain for this kind of thing unlike yours truly.**

**Enna Burnning: I agree, I just can't think of one.**

**iheartjelsa: Sorry, Elsa is just going to be like Jack or Tooth. No cool down needed for me. I love writing.**

**itsmorefuninthePhillipines: I still like the ice dress but I do agree that a new dress is needed, just don't have any ideas for one.**

**Chapter 2: Awakened**

_Forty Years Later_

She felt like she was floating. It was like she was in a limbo like state. She felt really strange but she didn't know why. Suddenly a white light could be seen. The light focused onto her and shined onto her. Then a voice spoke to her.

"_You're name is Elsa, The Snow Queen_," the voice said. Then it suddenly stopped. It didn't say anything further.

Elsa then awoke. She found herself lying in an area lined with snow. She sat up and extended her arms out behind her. She could that there was an impression where she had been laying. When Elsa looked up she could see a large towering cliff overlooking her. It looked rather menacing. She stood up and kept her eyes on the cliff. Elsa got the strangest feeling that she knew that cliff. That feeling came from nowhere. It felt so strange. Elsa shook her head and managed to clear the feeling out of her. That was ridiculous. She didn't know where she was. She didn't recognise anything around her. It all just looked like mountains, snow and forests to her. She started to walk in a random direction. She looked around as she walked. She walked around for what felt like ages. There seemed no end to this scenery. She moved decided to move into the forests. There might be something on the other side of them that could perk her interest. Maybe a person she could ask for directions. So far she hadn't seen a single person. It made her feel quite alone which scared her. Where was everyone? Was she simply in the middle of nowhere? Where was she? More importantly, how did she get here? Everything was so confusing. She had just awoken in the middle nowhere. The funny thing was that she couldn't remember getting here or anything to do with the area. She could have hit her head. That could explain it. She just couldn't remember anything. A bump on the head would surely explain that. Maybe she had smacked into a tree or something. She really didn't know. Maybe once she found someone, her answers will all be answered. That was the hope anyway.

She brushed her hand across the trees as she walked and found that when she did, she left ice on the tree from where her fingers touch. Elsa quickly brought her hand back to her face and examined it. Did she do that? Did she place the ice on the tree? If so, how? Ice just doesn't appear on the tree. Nature doesn't work like that. So she must have been the one to do it. But how could she do that? People just didn't have ice coming out of their fingers. It just didn't work that way. Still, she had to test it. She hesitated slightly, she was trembling slightly from fear from what was about to happen before extending her finger out. When it touched the tree, ice sprang from it. Elsa drew her finger back. She did cause ice to appear on the tree. Her touch allowed ice to emerge onto whatever she touched. She could create ice when she touched something. That was new. What else could she do? Was it just ice or was it snow as well? Elsa concentrated and opened her palm. A snowball appeared. Elsa examined it. It didn't seem any different to any other snowball made from snow from the ground. She threw it and it smacked into a tree. It certaintly behaved the same way a snowball would. So did she have powers over ice and snow? That was strange. How though? How did she have these powers? Elsa continued to exam her hand. Everything was so weird and strange. These ices powers of hers, they seemed to scare her a little. People didn't just have powers. So why did she?

A noise suddenly sparked her interest and interrupting her thoughts. She moved towards it, quickly. Maybe it was a person she could talk to. The noise was coming from the edge of the forest. The noise turned out to be a couple of kids playing in the snow. They didn't seem to notice Elsa as they were too focused on what they were doing. The first kid, a boy who didn't look any older than seven, threw a snowball to what could only be his sister, who looked about five. The snowball hit the sister squarely in the fast and she didn't look impressed. She scooped up some snow and threw it to her brother. Elsa noticed that the snowball wouldn't hit him. The girl wouldn't mind if Elsa interfered a little. Elsa moved her hand and slightly changed the snowball's path. The snowball whacked headfirst into the boy with such force, that he toppled over. The girl started to laugh and point and her brother, not happy, managed to get to his feet. The girls triumph seemed to fill Elsa with a sense of joy. Maybe these ice powers of hers weren't too bad after all.

A woman appeared telling the children to get ready for dinner. The children obeyed her and rushed inside which only mean that woman was their mother. The woman started to walk in the direction of Elsa. Elsa had a thought; maybe this woman could tell her where she was and where the nearest town was. Hopefully there was one nearby and not like a few days trek. Elsa didn't want to be told that she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Excuse me," Elsa said but the woman didn't respond so Elsa tried again. Still nothing. Elsa found this strange. The woman then passed right through her which freaked Elsa out. Elsa placed her hands to her chest. She felt solid to her. Something was going on which was causing Elsa to be slightly freaked. The woman came back with a man who could only be her husband. Elsa tried to talk to them but they didn't reply. She basically shouted at them but yet nothing. All they did was to continue the conversation that they were having. Both of them passed right through Elsa and carried on into the house.

Elsa turned around to look at them as they entered the house. They couldn't see or hear her. It was like she didn't exist but she must do. She left her ice on the trees back at the beginning of the forest. She manipulated that snowball. She must be real. If she was, then why couldn't they see or hear her? How could they just simply pass through her? Elsa started off at a run. She had to get out of here. She came across some more people, all of them playing in the snow. She tried talking to them but no one listened, they just continued with their lives. The people moved through her just like that other man and woman did. Elsa didn't seem to be exist to anyone. Elsa didn't know what she was if people couldn't see or hear her. Did she only exist to herself? Was this how it was going to be like for the rest of her life? Was she just going to have to contend that people couldn't see or hear her?

Another noise made Elsa jump. Elsa didn't know what caused it. She looked around but she couldn't locate the source of it. Maybe it was an animal like a deer or something. There were a lot of woods around. The trees could easily be concealing the creature.

"Hello down there," Elsa heard someone speak. She looked up. Sitting in the tree was a boy with a staff, no shoes, white hair, blue hoodie and brown pants. The fact that he wasn't wearing shoes wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that he seemed to be grinning right at her.

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, an argument broke out between Jack and Bunnymund. They were shouting at the top of their lungs and the noise seemed to have brought an audience. Both Tooth and Sandy were trying to break up the argument but they were having little success. Sandy rolled her eyes while Tooth tried to think of a more positive way to end this argument. So far, it wasn't helping.<p>

"Now, now," Tooth said. "Play nice boys."

"Keep your grubby paws off my staff," Jack snarled at Bunnymund while ignoring Tooth.

"Well then stop causing a snow flurry to follow me wherever I go," Bunnymund snarled right back. "I'll turn into a popsicle soon."

Jack opened his mouth to retaliate but it looked like Tooth had enough.

"Enough!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Both Jack and Bunnymund stopped yelling into each other's faces and turned to look at her. "I've had enough of this," Tooth said wither her hands on her hips. "Bunny, give Jack back his staff."

"What?" Bunnymund said.

"Now," Tooth said very dangerously,

Bunnymund, still grumbling, handed Jack back his staff.

"And Jack stop teasing Bunnymund," Tooth said.

"But it's so much fun," Jack whined.

"I don't care," Tooth said. "I would like a moment's peace. I don't want to have you two constantly at each other's throats. Now Jack, North wants a word with you."

"What about?" Jack asked.

"Probably to tell you off for being such a child," Bunnymund said which earned him a glare from Tooth.

"I don't know," Tooth said. "He just said he needed to talk to you."

"Alright," Jack said. "I'm going."

Jack walked up to another part of North's workshop. He came to a room where he found North tinkering away at some new toy on a large wooden desk. He grinned up at Jack when he entered.

"Ah Jack," he said not getting up but focusing back on the toy he was fixing. "The new Guardian has awakened."

"So where is he?" Jack asked. Jack was excited to hear that there was a new immortal. They could use with some fresh blood. Jack hoped that the new Guardian was just as wild and crazy as him and loved a fun time. Think of the pranks they could inflict on Bunnymund! They would drive him mad. He just hoped that the new Guardian wasn't all stuffy like Bunnymund. That led Jack to another question; what would the new Guardian's job or task be? Was there a holiday that he wasn't aware of? Maybe Valentine's Day? Or maybe some random holiday celebrated in some random country? Maybe the new Guardian was the bringer of another season just like how Jack is the bringer of winter. This Guardian could be the briner of summer or autumn or even spring!

"_She_," North corrected Jack, "is in the country called Norway, near one of its thriving kingdoms."

"What kingdom?" Jack asked.

"Arendelle I believe," North said. "Just a little north of it. Somewhere near a place called the North Mountain."

"Not a very creative name for it," Jack muttered.

"So anyway," North continued, ignoring Jack's comment, "I want you to find this woman and help her out. Tell her about us, maybe bring her here so she can fully grasp what is going on."

"Why me?" Jack whined. There were plenty of other Guardians that could do a better job that him. Maybe Tooth could go instead of him. Tooth would be able to talk to her, woman to woman.

"Because I said so," North said. "Besides I think you have more in common with this girl than you think."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked but North simply pointed him in the direction of the door. Jack grumbled a bit before heading out of the workshop.

"Where are you off to Jack?" Tooth had suddenly come out of nowhere.

"Remember that new Gaurdian that North told us about?" Jack asked and Tooth nodded. "She's awake now so North had sent me to try and help her out."

"Oh good," Tooth said. "It will be good to have another woman around. I feel as if there is too much testosterone around."

Jack laughed. "Are you guys going to gossip about us and do typical girl stuff like read magazines and have slumber parties?"

"Maybe," Tooth teased. "I'll be sure to tell her all of your little secrets Jack Frost."

Jack went red. "I do _not_ have any secrets. Moreover, how do we know if she will even join us?"

Tooth shrugged. "We don't. We just have to hope for the best that she does. She might be able to help out in the Pitch Black department. I know he's been defeated but he's been silent for too long. It's been freaking me out a little. I don't like this kind of quiet. It's very nerve racking."

"I agree," Jack said.

"So don't screw it up," Tooth said. "Potentially our entire future rests in your hand."

"Wow," Jack said. "Way to say 'no pressure'."

Tooth laughed quite loudly. "I'm sure you will be fine. You can get people to like you quite easily."

"Thanks," Jack smiled at her.

"Remember not to overwhelm her," Tooth said. "Being told that you're an immortal is quite a lot to take in. She's probably scared, confused or upset. Maybe all of the above."

"I know," Jack said. "I remember how it was for me. No one being able to see or hear me. It was quite scary and strange."

Tooth smiled. "You'll be great."

Jack watched as Tooth headed back inside North's workshop. Fuelled with what Tooth said, he took flight and headed in the direction of the place that North had told him, Arendelle he believed it was called. He had never heard of this place before. Then again, Jack wasn't very good with remembering places. He had just travelled wherever the snow took him. He soon flew over what he knew was Norway. North had told him that Arendelle lied in Norway so at least he was in the right place. He flew high over the trees. He found people having fun in the snow. Jack really was tempted to go join them but he had a job to do. Who knows? Maybe when he found this girl who was the new Guardian, maybe she'll want to have some fun. Jack smiled at this thought and flew on.

He found kids building snowmen, people walking hand in hand with each other, snowballs fights were going on, people were ice skating on a frozen lake and a huge Ice Castle could be seen. Wait, Jack suddenly realised what he was seeing. Did he just see a giant Ice Castle on a mountain? No he couldn't have. It was just some huge ice he saw that was shaped in the exact way a castle would be with a huge staircase, balconies and everything else that went with a castle. Okay, Jack thought, maybe it was a giant ice castle. He could no longer be in denial. He landed in front of it and gaped up at it. He took in its beauty and marvel. Who could have built something so magnificent? He knew people around here like their ice but he never dreamed to this extent. Did it just take them centuries to build something like this? No, that couldn't be right. Wouldn't the ice melt? Maybe it just didn't get warm around here. Besides, it didn't look as if it was made from solely human hands. It had a magical feeling to it. Did the new Guardian make this? Was that one her first things that she did? Maybe not, Jack got the sense that she just woke up. She wouldn't be doing things like this. Besides, Jack didn't even know what the new Guardian could even do. Then was there someone else with powers like his?

Jack entered the castle and continued to marvel at its insides. This was a cool place to be in. Jack climbed up the stairs and looked up to find a giant chandelier looking down at him. Everything was made out of ice. He still wondered after the builder. He couldn't imagine how long it had been here? A century? Longer? Shorter? He couldn't tell looking at the castle. It looked brand new. Every bit of it seemed to sparkle. Jack could never get his ice magic to work like that. The builder must be someone really marvellous indeed. Jack kept going back to who was this person. Maybe hanging around here might not be a bad idea. Find the Gaurdian and learn about this mysterious ice castle. He bent down and continued to stare into the ice and he could see his reflection staring right back at him. Everything about this place seemed too wondrous. Jack had to shake himself out the dream state that the castle had put him under. North had told him that he had to go look for this new Guardian and as much as he wanted to stay here, he had to go find her. He could always come back. If he ever found out where he was.

Jack left the castle and flew off. He found what looked like men and they were harvesting ice which was strange to Jack. Maybe they needed the ice because it was really hot or something. None of the men could see him which didn't come as a shock to him as he was usually only seen by little children. Jack hovered around them and continued to listen in to their conversation.

"So you working that day?" a gruff ice harvester was talking to an equally gruff ice harvester. They were both dressed in winter gear and large scruffy brown bears.

"It's a public holiday Emil," the other ice harvester said. He looked as if his friend was a little mad. "I'm not working when everyone else is celebrating."

"True," the man called Emil said. "Forty years the Queen's been on the throne. Quite an accomplishment especially since the last two didn't last very long."

"Not their fault, they got killed by acts of God. It wasn't as if they choose to give up their thrones."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Dag" Emil said. "It's a real shame though. The poor Queen loses her entire family. I wonder what that would feel like."

"Some place lonely and horrible I bet," Dag said as he started to help Emil load ice onto a sled. "I couldn't live without my family. At least she has her husband and kids."

"True," Emil said.

A third ice harvester came over. "You guys heading back to Arendelle?" Jack's interest was spiked at that last word. If they were from Arendelle then he must be in the right place. "Or going up to the North Mountain?" the third ice harvester thumbed in the direction of a large mountain.

"Back to Arendelle I think," Dag said while Emil nodded.

Jack didn't stay around much longer. He had found the right and got the directions he was after. It would just be simple if more people believed in him then he could just waltz right up to them and ask for directions. There would be none of this hovering business and hope that they would discuss what he was after. Jack headed back towards the North Mountain. Jack was then struck by a thought. The huge, beautiful ice castle that he had seen earlier was on the North Mountain. Then the builder must be from Arendelle. Jack made a mental note to go see what he could dig up later.

Jack flew past the ice castle, resisting the urge to land there. He had a job to do and if he didn't do it, North would get mad at him. Then he would probably be forced to help Bunnymund clean his egg collection. There were like ten thousand eggs he had. That was a punishment he was adamantly going to avoid. Jack flew around scanning carefully for who he was looking for. Jack then realised that he had no idea who he was looking for. All he knew is that this person was a girl. That was it. No further details were given. It was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. But at least he was in the right place. He swooped down lower. He found some more kids playing in the snow and building more snowmen. He flew in a different direction to them.

He didn't know how long he looked. Maybe half an hour? It felt more like an hour. That was when it caught his eye. A woman, dressed in a cyan dress and had her blonde hair tied back in a braid and pushed to one side was walking along the snowy terrain. He got so caught up with her beauty that he continued to follow her. He found that when she touched a tree, ice appeared. Was this woman who he was looking for? Could this be the new Guardian he was sent to find? Heart in his throat, he quicken after her. He couldn't lose her. If this was who he was looking for, losing her would be a catastrophe.

Jack eagerly followed her. He watched as she tested out her new powers. She looked a little confused and scared at the same time. Jack was amazed to find out that she had ice powers just like him. So this was what North meant by them having more in common than he thought. This must be why North chose him. Jack would hopefully be able to connect with her based on them both having the same powers and maybe even help her learn to control them. That would be very interesting. Jack wondered if this mysterious person was the builder of that enormous ice castle. Nah, Jack shook his head. This person just woke up and by the look of things; she was just discovering her ice powers. So it couldn't be her. Jack sighed a little in disappointment. He followed her from a distance and watched she observed some kids playing with snowballs. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she used her powers to help that little girl defeat her brother in a snowball fight. Jack gave a small chuckle at this.

The final proof that this girl was the new Guardian was when this girl couldn't communicate with anyone. People would walk right through her even when she tried so hard to get their attention. Right now, it was looking like she was very confused with what was going on. It looked like that was Jack's cue to jump in and save the day. Jack perched on a tree as he watched this girl try to get other people's attention but atlas, it didn't matter how much she tried, no one could see or hear her. She looked so upset at this. Jack's foot moved slightly and it caused one of the tree branches to snap slightly. This alerted the girl that there was someone nearby. Jack watched with a bit of a grin on his face as the girl tried to locate the source of the noise. Jack felt like waving his arms around and calling out to her saying 'up here' but he didn't.

The girl seemed to stop looking for the source of the noise. She must have come up with some legitimate reason for what made that noise. Jack's mind went straight to an animal. Maybe the same was with the girl as well. Well, Jack felt as if he had been in the shadows long enough. It was time to make himself known to this girl. He wondered how she was going to take it. He just hoped she wouldn't react negatively like throw a bunch of snowballs at him or freeze him solid. It wasn't as if that could hurt him but it wouldn't be exactly the welcome he would be looking for.

"Hello down there," Jack called out.

The girl looked up and her eyes met his.

**A/N: Wow got so much interest for this story. Thanks a lot guys. Really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	3. The Boy With A Staff

**Enna Burnning: I'm gonna do something a little different to what royalrose suggested but maybe with some elements from it. Well the modern look would only work if it was modern times but when you think about it, the story is set in 1880's so the look that Elsa has is actually modern for that time.**

**EveningWish: Oh no, don't worry. No pregnancies in this story. It just wouldn't fit in my story especially since both Elsa and Jack are immortals.**

**RoyalRose: Sounds like you have your own story in the works there. I won't be using your idea (it sounds very Maleficent and Hercules but I think that was the point) but maybe have some elements from it.**

**AuroraNight: Oh you did nothing wrong with your idea, it just didn't fit in my brain (my brain can be a weird place). Hmm, I'm liking bits of this idea. I may take some of it. Thanks. I think I might go with the traditional ice dress but have like frost designs added or something like that. I'm still not sure if I am going to change the outfit as I think the ice dress is a good dress. But with that dress you suggested it does scream Winter Goddess.**

**iheartjelsa: No flying for Elsa. She just has her normal ice powers.**

**KMB: Oh no, that was the point. It was for added effect.**

**Guest (Banana): She's fifty eight. You can work it out by adding forty to her age when Elsa died which was eighteen. Simple really.**

**Guest Reviews: Yeah I know the story is a bit cliché but I wanted to do one myself. Stop asking me how many chapters! I never know! I try to aim for twenty but I never know. I love how you added the time and yes it was 11:58pm. Bit curious, what is the time difference between our countries? How far behind are you? (NZ is always ahead as we're just cool that way). Okay so onto your review from STIUTK, yes I do answer reviews in the next story I was just waiting to see if you would read this story. Onto lollipops, I just don't have easy access to them. The science lesson was to help out a fellow reviewer (I like science). Nice job on the homework. Oh also thanks for the error pointed out. I'll go and correct it later.**

**Chapter 3: The Boy With A Staff**

Elsa continued to stare at the boy. His grin never faulted. So many questions exploded in her brain. Who was this boy? How could he see her when no one else was able? Where did he come from? He certainly didn't look as if he was from around the area. Elsa crooked her neck and made sure her eyes never left his. The boy, in one fluid motion, leapt off the tree and landed in the soft snow next to her.

"Who-Who are you?" Elsa managed to stammer out.

"Oh my," the boy laughed. "I haven't yet introduced myself," the boy chuckled again. He crossed his feet and bowed low with his arms in an outstretched manner. "The name's Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa repeated, bemused.

"Yes," the boy calling himself Jack Frost straightened up, "and who do I have the honour of addressing?"

"E-Elsa," Elsa managed to finally find her strength. She finished her name on a strong note.

"Elsa," Jack grinned again. Elsa wondered if his face was permanently stuck that way. Not that it was a bad thing but it just seemed like he liked to grin a lot. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Elsa felt her cheeks go red. The boy did know his manners. This momentarily side tracked her before Elsa managed recover.

"How can you see me when no one else can?" this had been troubling Elsa. Ever since Elsa had found herself at the bottom of the cliff, she hadn't been able to communicate with anyone. Every person she came into contact with her had ignored her and simply walked through her. Elsa had come to the conclusion that nobody could see or hear her. However, if that was the case, then how could Jack Frost be able to?

"Ah," Jack said delicately. "That does require some explaining."

"Then explain away," Elsa said. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Well," Jack paused to think. He looked like he was thinking where to begin. Elsa felt like she should settle in. This looked like it was going to take a while. "I can see you," Jack began, "because I'm like you."

"_Like you_?" Elsa repeated in disbelief. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Jack said again. He seemed to be wanting to say this very carefully. That made Elsa think that what she was about to hear will probably be one filled with impossibilities and fantasies. "We're both immortals chosen by the Man in The Moon to become Guardians to protect the children on the Earth."

"What?" Elsa didn't understand a single world that Jack just said. This guy who she had met mere minutes was spouting about some crazy story. Elsa wasn't even sure what she had even heard. Something about a Man in The Moon, being immortal and the children of the planet she was standing on.

"Okay let me explain," Jack said. "There is this Man in The Moon who chooses people who have done good things in their past lives to become immortal and help protect the children of this planet."

"Past life?" Did Elsa have a past that she didn't know about? Did she have a family that she left behind? Maybe a sibling or a husband. Were there people that were missing her? Or had her death had happened so long ago that her family were no longer one with the Earth? Had they died to? A past life had so many other questions. Who was she originally? Where did she live? Was it around where she had woken up? Did she use to know the people she had seen before? It was almost too much.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding.

"So I like died and resurrected as some immortal?" Elsa asked while Jack nodded. "So is this a common thing?"

"No," Jack said. "There's only a handful of Guardians. There is the Tooth Fairy, also known as Tooth, Bunnymund who's the Easter Bunny, North who is Santa, Sandy who is the Sandman and then there's me; the bringer of winter, Jack Frost."

"I thought they were all myths," Elsa said in a small voice.

"Common mistake," Jack smiled. His smile faded. "There is however one immortal who is not a Guardian."

"Judging by that look, I'd say this immortal is not too friendly," Elsa said as she observed Jack's painful face.

"His name is Pitch Black," Jack said. "He is known as the Boogeymen."

"Isn't that the story parents tell their children to behave?" Elsa wondered out loud.

"It's no story," Jack warned. "Pitch lives on fear. His mission is spread fear as far and wide as possible."

Elsa slightly raised her eyebrows. The whole story sounded completely impossible and ridiculous. She was quite sceptical. But there was something about Jack, something that made Elsa believe him. She didn't exactly know why. However Jack's story could explain why people couldn't see her.

"You never did tell me why people couldn't see or hear me," Elsa said.

"Oh right," Jack said. "People who believe in you can only see you."

Elsa's eyebrows went a little higher. Even though it sounded so strange, it would explain why no one could see her or hear her. Elsa still didn't know how she should take this all in. It all seemed so…different to what she expected.

"Something tells me that you don't believe me," Jack said with his smile returning.

"I don't know," Elsa bit her lip. "It all seems rather strange."

Jack looked like he got an idea. He balanced his stick (or staff as Jack said when Elsa asked after it) between his elbow and shoulder. Jack rubbed his hands together and what looked like frost appeared around his hands. Elsa started to get memorised by this. All in Jack's explanations, he never mentioned that he could do this. Jack then moved his top hand up and swirled it around. Snow started to form together and soon a snowball was in the palm of his head. Elsa was amazed. Could Jack do what she could do as well? Jack threw the snowball up and down before offering it to Elsa. Elsa took the snowball and examined it.

"We're not so different," Jack said, "you and I."

Elsa could only nod. The snowball glistened in the light from the sun.

"Throw it," Jack said.

Elsa smiled. She threw the snowball hard and it hit a tree not too far from where they were standing. The snow that hung in the branches were knocked off by the force of the snowball that hit it. Both Jack and Elsa had smiles on their faces.

"We are all not so different after all," Jack said again.

"I guess not," Elsa was then struck by a thought. "How do you know I have ice powers?"

"I saw you earlier," Jack said. "You really have a talent going there. With time, your ice powers could become something even more special than they are now."

Elsa smiled at the complement and then realised something important. "Were you spying on me?" Elsa put her hands on her hips.

"Not spying – no," Jack was now on the defensive. "You see North told me about the new Guardian which is you and I found you exhibiting this beautiful ice magic."

Elsa blushed again.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Jack's doing," Tooth wondered out loud.<p>

She along with the rest of the guardians were grouped around a table. North had asked for their input in a line of new toys that he was considering giving out the next Christmas. Tooth was holding what looked like a wooden Russian dolls in her left hand. She had been examining them when a little pattern of snowflakes on one of the inner dolls caught her eye. They reminded her of Jack.

"I'm sure he's doing fine," North said using some tools to fix a toy train. He was planning of painting it red when it's finished.

"If he hasn't messed it up," Bunnymund said.

"Put a little faith in him," North said. "Everyone is capable of doing great things."

"Even the Frost boy?" Bunnymund said.

"Even the Frost boy," North said firmly. "Jack is the perfect man for the job. Now what do you think of the train?"

Sandy nodded while there was a murmur of agreement from the others.

"Do you think that Jack has found this new immortal?" Tooth asked North.

"I don't know," North said. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Do you think this new immortal will help us?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know," North said, still speaking in an upbeat manner. "That is the hope. Hopefully we can get her on our side before Pitch convinces her otherwise. Remember what he said last time about cold and dark going together? We can't let that happen. Even if the new immortal doesn't join us, I don't want Pitch Black getting any stronger. I know he's dormant for now but that can change at the drop of the hat and I like to be prepared."

"Oh no," Bunnymund said. "Please tell me that the potential new Guardian isn' like Jack, that he or she can manipulate and control ice and snow."

"Indeed Bunnymund," North smiled. "Someone for Jack to buddy up with during the winter time."

"Like Jack needs the company," muttered Bunnymund.

* * *

><p>"So tell me more about the people called The Guardians," Elsa said.<p>

She and Jack had set off at a walk. It had been Elsa's idea to go for a walk, to clear her head. Jack had told her a lot of information and it was going to take a while to sink in. The information did seem to be one of fantasy but when Elsa looked closely at Jack, there was truth staring back at her within his shiny blue eyes. There was just something about it all that seemed to have the ring of truth to it. It did explain a lot of what had been going on lately with her.

After a while of silence, Elsa decided to break it. Her curiosity had started to peak. There had been some other questions preying on her mind. Now she figured was the time to ask them otherwise her curiosity about this all will explode her mind.

"What do you want to know?" Jack said.

"Well," Elsa said. "What do you guys do? Like you for instance."

"Well we all have our special jobs," Jack said. "You asked about me, I am _the_ Jack Frost, the bringer of winter. I basically help winter do its job."

"That's cool," Elsa paused. "What do the others do?"

"Well North is in charge of Christmas," Jack said. "Tooth collects teeth of all the children, Sandy helps them get to sleep and Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny, he delivers all the children chocolate eggs. Pretty simple really."

"What do I do?" Elsa asked. "I do winter stuff like you, so do I do things with winter too?"

"Well that all depends."

"On what?"

"If you decide to join us," Jack stopped in front of Elsa and looked at her. He rocked gently back and forward with hands behind his bank grasping his staff.

"Join you?" Elsa was surprised to hear this. She didn't realise that she had a choice. She thought she was already signed up or that there wasn't a group to sign onto. Elsa paused to think. She didn't have a place to go and Jack was the first guy she met who seemed to be making any sense. Before she ran into him, she had been confused, alone and upset. There seemed to be one thing after another that didn't make sense; the discovery of the powers; finding out no could see or hear her; people being able to walk through her. There just seemed to be a mountain of questions and Jack answered them.

But making a commitment to something like this, seemed rather…well, Elsa couldn't really find the right words. She didn't know what this was like. It all seemed rather strange and confusing to her. She hadn't even known this world existed. It almost seemed like a dream. Like she was going to wake up and find herself in what was her bed, in her room, in her house. But this wasn't a dream though. Elsa knew it. As Jack had told her, she had died and somehow came back as some immortal and now she had met another immortal who was asking her to join what sounded like a group of people who ran the holidays on Earth.

But if she didn't join them, what could she do? Well, she could always roam here, enjoying herself. She could help out people if they needed it; help spread winter a bit more. Maybe Jack didn't have to stop by wherever here was on his way around the world. Although that could get rather lonely since no one can see or hear her. She wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. She would be like a spirit, unable to communicate with the living world. She would just be in the shadows, listening and watching people. Jack had said the only way for people to see you was for them to believe in her. How could anyone believe in her if she couldn't tell people about her? Jack had been the only one she could talk to and if he left, well she would miss that. There was something about him that made Elsa want to stay by his side and just be with him. Still, this whole signing on thing, she got a strange feeling from it.

"So," Jack prompted. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Elsa admitted. "It feels like a lot if I agree to sign on and what if I don't like it?"

"You will like it," Jack said confidently. "All the other Guardians are nice, well maybe except for Bunnymund. He can be a bit of a grouch at times. Take my advice, never throw a snowball in his face at four o'clock in the morning unless you can run extremely fast and don't mind having eggs thrown at you."

"I still don't know," Elsa said. "From what you said, I must have just woken up. I still don't know who I am. All I know is that I'm Elsa, The Snow Queen. I don't know anything else."

"We're all like that," Jack said. "We all start out wondering where we stand in the world. Sooner or later, that place is revealed to us. You just have to look for it. I found mine with the Guardians and I know that's where you can find yours there too."

"But what about my powers?" Elsa asked.

"What about them?"

"I don't really know how to work them. How to control them. How to work them. Everything is just so new to me. I don't really know how to comprehend it all."

"You sound a bit like me when I first started as a Guardian," Jack said grinning. "Everything starts out that way but once you get your foot on the first rung of that ladder, everything will work itself out. I promise you that."

Elsa remained quiet. Jack seemed to be making a lot of sense. Maybe all she had to do was practice; learn her limits, see what she can do.

"How about this," Jack said. "I'll teach you a thing or two and you come with me back to North's workshop to meet the other Gaurdians? No pressure to join or anything but just to meet them and see what we're all about. Maybe you will like what you see."

Elsa thought hard. It did seem like an interesting proposition. Jack could make for a very interesting teacher and she did want to meet these famous Guardians of his. It could be quite good for her especially since she didn't know what else to do.

Elsa smiled up at him. "Okay. I accept."

"Excellent," Jack clapped his hands together. He looked excited as a schoolboy.

"When do we start?"

Jack's grin got wider. "Right now."

* * *

><p>Something stirred within him. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt almost like strength returning to him. He grabbed hold of that strength and pulled hard. He could feel it seeping through his body now, making him stronger, more able to get up and fight.<p>

Pitch woke up. He was in his lair, sitting on a black chair. He was just staring out into his lair. His Fearlings weren't doing anything. They looked like they were waiting for him to make some kind of move. Pitch got to his feet and walked forward. His Fearlings moved out of the way so Pitch didn't have anything blocking his pathway.

"So," Pitch said out loud. "Another has been born."

Somewhere out there, he knew that another immortal had been born. Could that be the reason why he had awoken? Who was this new immortal and what could he or she be up to? Would this new immortal join those bumbling idiots who call themselves the Guardians? What fools they are. They are as effective as a cat flap in an elephant's house. Hopefully this new immortal would see sense. Yes, Pitch thought, surely that this new immortal wouldn't be as stupid to join them. This new immortal would see sense. Join him rather than those nobodies who are a disgrace to the name immortal.

But what would be the best way to approach this immortal? The Guardians would know about him or her by now and probably sent someone after him or her to try and talk this new immortal into join them. It was only natural that Pitch got to pitch himself. It then dawned on him that he didn't know a thing about this new immortal. Better to be prepared, he always thought. He walked over to a large black crystal ball and waved his hand over it. The black smoke inside changed to a picture of a girl with platinum blonde hair. Ah, Pitch knows this girl very well. He had feed on her fear numerous times before. He had enjoyed feeding on her fear.

It seems that Queen Elsa of Arendelle is back.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	4. Lesson Number One

**RoyalRose: Everyone has good inspiration, you just got to find it.**

**Guest (Banana): Ah imaginary friends.**

**EveningWish: Yeah that's how I view how immortality working. By the way, I'm totally stealing that Bunny/Elsa/Jack scene if you don't mind.**

**Enna Burnning: Ssh! Stop giving away spoilers. (By the way, that was what I had planned in the start)**

**iheartjelsa: ElsaxReader? Okkkkkay, that's weird. I'm not going to do that...ever.**

**AuroraNight: Well it was a lot harder for me, my brain doesn't even do fashion. So at least you had ideas.**

**cy: Yeah probably. But don't we all?**

**Guest Reviews: 'as an effective as a cat flap in an elephant house' surprised you didn't get that Blackadder reference. You know I was thinking 'fed' in my head but somehow wrote 'feed' I will change it later. When did I say Kristanna is as dead as a doorknob? If so, that was a mistake or taken out of context. They will be in this story. They're not dead. No Guardians for them. No Elsa can't fly. What do they teach in uni? Well all kinds of things, literally. Then there are the different papers you can do so for example you can do a History paper but then a paper you could take could be about medieval history etc. There is so many different topics you can take. PS: I know you don't live in NZ, where did you get that idea from? Time difference of 5hrs? I'm guessing you live somewhere in Indonesia or the Philippines but that's just a guest.**

**Chapter 4: Lesson Number One**

"So what's lesson number one?" Elsa asked Jack.

They had moved on from where they had been before. They had walked slowly in the direction facing forward. Elsa had been keen to start her lessons with Jack. She felt like there was just so much to learn but thankfully, infinite time to learn it.

"That will come later," Jack had a sneaky smile on his face. "First let's find someplace to train, to practice. Anyone around here could see snowballs coming from nowhere and going to nowhere. People are here are quite superstitious. They might think we're ghosts or something."

"We kind of are," Elsa tilted her head. "Maybe all ghosts are just immortals that haven't been believed in."

Jack got a funny look on his face. "This is going too deep for me."

Elsa let out a laugh. "So where to? You have a place in mind?"

Jack bowed his head, thinking. A light then seemed to be lit up inside his head. He had gotten an idea.

"I know the perfect place," he said.

"Which is?" prompted Elsa.

"A surprise," Jack said with his grin returning.

Elsa folded her arms. "You're seriously not even going to tell me?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head.

"Alright," Elsa threw her hands up. She knew it was going to be pointless arguing or to get the truth out of Jack. He clearly wanted it to be a surprise. "Which way do we go?"

For an answer Jack pointed up. Elsa followed the direction of his finger but all she got was cloudy sky. Elsa didn't know what this meant. Was Jack saying 'up'? As in they have to go up to get to the place that they're going? Maybe they had to climb but she couldn't see any mountains or hills nearby. The only ones she could make out were the ones in the distance. Maybe Jack didn't mean climb, but what else could it mean? Maybe there was some secret invisible training fortress above them and that's what Jack was meaning. If that was true, Elsa wouldn't be surprise. Jack seemed to have a knack for making the impossible possible.

Jack held out his hand. Elsa questioned it. Was Jack offering his hand to her and for what purpose? Did he want to lead her somewhere? Maybe to get into the secret invisible fortress, Elsa needed Jack's permission to enter. Jack was chuckling softly to himself. He seemed to be enjoying Elsa's confusion.

"To get where we need to go," he said, "we need to fly."

"Fly?" Elsa was now even more lost than she was before, if that was even possible. "You-You can fly?"

Jack showed her his staff. "Not just for decoration my friend."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the staff. She had wondered why Jack was carrying around a piece of wood (if Jack could hear her thoughts, she was sure he would be howling in misery and be have taken great offense at the fact Elsa called his staff 'a piece of wood'). When Jack had shown her his powers, her mind did jump to the possibility that the staff had something to do with his powers. Now it looked like she was about to be proven correct but could that stick (she could practically hear Jack's howling) really make them fly? Well, like Elsa had thought before, Jack seemed to be the master of the impossible. She was ready to go along with anything.

Elsa took Jack's hand and he hoisted her up. So Jack was going to carry her while they flew, interesting.

"Now hold on," Jack said.

"Don't you dare let me go Frosty," Elsa said in a sharp tone.

"Never," Jack smiled. "Oh and before I forget, it's a surprise, so close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Elsa repeated. "Oh hell no am I going to close my eyes while you fly us around."

"Why not?" Jack was puzzled.

"Two reasons," Elsa said. "Firstly, this may be my only time flying – and indeed my first – I don't want to miss out on anything. Secondly, are you crazy? Close my eyes while you fly us around? You're just asking me to be frightened."

"Do you trust me?" Jack said.

"Wh-What?" Elsa was thrown by the question.

"I said," Jack said, "do you trust me?"

"Of course," Elsa said instantly.

"Then close your eyes," Jack smiled at her.

"Alright," Elsa did so. The scenery around her vanished as Elsa's eyelids closed. All she could feel was the wind whipping through her hair and Jack's grip on her. Then suddenly she felt like she was being lifted into the air. The wind whipped harder and harder as Jack climbed higher and higher into the sky. Elsa clung tighter to Jack. She decided for a quick peek. She opened one of her eyes very slowly and saw a magnificent scenery below her. Miles and miles of snow, forest and mountains stretched out before her. Elsa's mouth opened in an 'o' like fashioned as she continued look at what was beyond her.

How amazing would it be to see things like this on a daily basis, Elsa thought. Her fear had suddenly evaporated as jealously set in. It would be cool to fly as that's the dream for all humans to accomplish; to be able to soar through the skies with their winged friends, the power of flight. Jack set off in a random direction. It looked like he was heading back towards where Elsa saw those huge towering mountains. It took Elsa a few moments to realise that she should have her eyes shut. Jack wanted it to be a surprise and Elsa didn't want to ruin it. Maybe she'll ask to have Jack to take her on another flying trip to see the full wonders of what there was to see.

They didn't fly for very long. Jack's flight seemed to be rather quick, quicker than any flying creature that Elsa knew of. Jack seemed to be able to move effortlessly through the skies and the winds. It was a marvellous thing. Soon Elsa felt like Jack was slowing down. They must have arrived. It felt like Jack was descending down from the sky and Elsa heard Jack's feet hit what sounded like snow. Elsa wasn't quite sure what to do next. Should she open her eyes? Should she let go of Jack? Maybe she should wait until Jack tells her. At that moment, Jack lowered Elsa down onto the ground. Elsa's feet touch the snowy ground and Jack turned her around to face whatever he was going to show her.

"Okay," he said. "Open your eyes."

Elsa did. When her eyes flickered open, she gasped in amazement. A huge castle made entirely out of ice was standing in front of her. Elsa didn't know what to think or say. The castle simply took her breath away.

"Did you build this?" Elsa asked.

"No," Jack admitted. "Although I would like to meet the person who did."

"Wait," Elsa then thought of something. "If you didn't do this and I didn't do this, then you know what that means?"

"There's someone else with similar powers?" Jack said. "Yeah the thought did cross my mind too. I've already come up with some theories about it. My top one that it was made by an unknown immortal who had the same powers as us."

"Maybe Old Man Winter," Elsa joked.

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "But why would Old Man Winter build an ice castle?" he shrugged this off after thinking about it for a few seconds. "So what do you think?"

"I think this place is absolutely wondrous," Elsa said. She walked up to the staircase that was made entirely out of ice. She rubbed her hand along it. It felt so smooth.

"Well I figured that since we're both beings of ice then the only suitable place to learn ice powers would be a towering castle made from ice," Jack said.

"Amazing," Elsa breathed as she continued to examine the ice work on the staircase.

"Shall we?" Jack pointed his staff up the staircase and to the door.

"But the door's close," Elsa pointed out.

This didn't seem to deter Jack. Jack flew all the way up to the door while Elsa took the stairs. Jack knocked on the door with his staff and it opened. Elsa was amazed to see that. Elsa walked into the castle with Jack behind her. Elsa's mouth flew open again as they appeared to be in some kind of entrance hall with stairs leading upstairs. Jack gestured for Elsa to follow and she did. They climbed the stairs up and came into a large room decorated with an equally giant snowflake woven into the ground and a chandelier made entirely from ice hanging above her.

Elsa couldn't help but to continue to marvel at this place. Everything about it seemed so incredible. Who could have built it? She continued to wonder as she examined every single little detail the ice castle had to offer. As she did that, she couldn't help but think that the ice seemed to be calling out to her. It was the strangest feeling she had ever felt. It was like the ice _knew_ her but how can that be? Elsa had never been inside this castle before – well to the best of her recollection. Still, there was something very familiar about this castle. Jack had told her about past lives, maybe in her past life she had come across a legend about a castle made from ice. That could be the only explanation that Elsa could think of.

Quite suddenly, Elsa found herself with a face full of snow. Jack had taken advantage of her momentarily distraction to throw a snowball at her. Elsa shook the snow out of her face and hair before looking dangerously at him. Jack recoiled slightly at the look that had appeared on the usually kind face that Elsa often wore. Elsa took advantage of Jack's sudden recoil to throw her own snowball in his face. Jack stood still for a moment before he burst out into laughter. The laughter echoed around the room and was contagious as Elsa started to giggle herself.

"That was lesson number one," Jack said. "Have fun with the Guardian of Fun, himself."

"Is that a title you gave yourself?" Elsa giggled.

"No," Jack said. "It was bestowed upon me."

"Bestowed huh?" Elsa found it all rather comical. It seemed like Jack was starting to have an effect on her. "So if that's lesson number one, what's lesson number two?"

Jack motioned for Elsa to come sit down in front of him. They sat down in the middle of the giant snowflake, crossed legged.

"The secret to ice powers is to let it go," Jack said.

"Let it go huh?" Elsa said. "Let it go, let it go," she hummed softly.

Jack told Elsa to concentrate and to focus on just making something out of snow. Elsa thought for a moment before placing her palm out and swirling her other hand over the top. A little snowman appeared on her hand. The snowman walked up and down her hand and then waved at Jack. Jack seemed to be very taken with Elsa's new snowman.

"It can move?" Jack said. "It's…_alive_?"

"Your ones don't?" Elsa was slightly confused. Were her ice powers different to Jack's ice powers? If so, that didn't make a lot of sense. Surely all ice powers were the same, weren't they?

"No," Jack got on to all fours and leaned in closer to look at Elsa's snowman. He seemed to be so captivated by it.

"I think I'll call him Olaf," Elsa said. "Olaf Junior." The name just seemed to flow out of her mouth. She was going to call the snowman something else; Snø. Somehow she knew that was the word for 'snow' in the language that people around where they were spoke. But then the name Olaf came out. It just seemed to mean something to her but she didn't know exactly what. Besides, Olaf was a cute name. She liked it a lot.

"Olaf Junior huh?" Jack said. "Is there an Olaf Senior somewhere?"

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged. "Maybe Olaf is the name of a snowman that I built in my past life or something."

"You never know," Jack smiled. "Maybe Olaf was the name of your father or brother."

"No," Elsa said. That didn't sound right. That wasn't the only thing that didn't sound right. Something was missing and she didn't know what. Just talking about snowman, made Elsa realise this. What could be missing? There was something else nagging in the back of her brain. Something to do with snowmen but she couldn't think what it could be. Why was this nagging at her brain? Maybe she'll never know but the feeling that there was something missing from the castle kept nagging at her. She shook these thoughts out of her brain and her mind wandered back to the miniature snowman resting on her open palm. Maybe Olaf really was a snowman she once built, perhaps as a child. If she lived somewhere with a lot of snow then it wouldn't be a farfetched to think that she could have built a snowman once and called it Olaf.

For the rest of their time together in the ice castle, Jack and Elsa had a snowman competition. Jack won, although in Elsa's opinion he cheated. They then continued their snowball fight and Elsa finally got their revenge by wining. They then relaxed by sitting on the railing of the balcony that was just outside from where they were practicing. It had been a really fun day for Elsa. Just some mere hours ago, Elsa was terrified and amazed to find out that she had ice powers and now, she was thoroughly enjoying them. Elsa didn't know much about ice magic but after a few hours with Jack, she felt like an expert. Of course, this was only Day One of Elsa's lessons. She had hoped that she and Jack could spend some more time practicing and training.

"This has been a great day," Elsa said, her head leaning on Jack's shoulder.

"It really has," Jack grinned.

They both looked out and saw the sun starting to set. It illumined the entire area with a soft orange glow. The sun's light was reflected off the ice and seemed to make the light stronger, somehow.

"What now?" Elsa asked. "Do we have a sleepover in the castle or something?"

"As immortals we don't need to sleep or eat," Jack said.

"Really?" now that Elsa thought about it, she hadn't felt the urge to eat or tiredness.

"Really," Jack nodded. "We can though but we just don't have the need for it."

"Interesting," Elsa said. "But my original question remains; what now?"

"Well," Jack turned his head to look over at Elsa. "We could always go see the other Guardians."

"You're talking about North, Tooth and the others right?"

"Yep," Jack said. "They've been dying to meet you and I think it's time that you did. They're really cool people once you met them. Although, the same probably couldn't be said about Bunnymund. He doesn't like to be woken up in the early mornings with a snowball to his face."

"Yeah," Elsa laughed. "You told me that already."

"Oh I did?" Jack looked slightly taken aback but then laughed. "Well it's so important, it's worth saying twice."

"So these Guardians," Elsa said, "they know I exist?"

"Manny told North about you," Jack said. "I think I told you about it. I just can't remember."

"Manny?" Elsa was confused again. It was a feeling that was starting to be all too familiar with her. "Is he another immortal?"

"Oh no," Jack shook his head. "Manny is the name for the Man in The Moon. I'm sure I told you about him."

"Yeah I think so," Elsa said trying to remember. She vaguely remembered Jack saying something about a Man in The Moon (the same ridiculous feeling that she had felt the first time suddenly came back to her) and how it 'chose her'. Elsa didn't know how that worked exactly. Did people die and then the Man in The Moon was like 'you are worthy to be immortal with cool powers'? "Doesn't he choose immortals?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "His real name is Tsar Lunar."

"Tsar Lunar?" Elsa said. "Sounds very Russian to me."

"Yeah I know," Jack said. "North is also Russian. Maybe that's why North was chosen. I dunno."

"That would be quite funny," Elsa said. "So why do you call him Manny?"

"North calls him that," Jack explained. "I guess I just copied. The other Guardians do as well."

"But you still haven't told me who this Man in The Moon is."

"Oh," Jack looked a little embarrassed. "Tsar Lunar or Manny was the very first Guardian who lives on the moon and protects the dreams of all children." **(1)**

"Okay," Elsa said slowly. She wasn't sure if she was following but she decided to just go with it. "So you do guys have a lot of conversations?"

"No," Jack said. "Manny has only ever spoken to me once and that was to tell me that my name is Jack Frost."

Elsa then remembered something. Before she woke up, she remembered a voice telling her that her name was Elsa, The Snow Queen. That must have been Manny.

"He talks to North a bit," Jack continued. "Like to tell him that Pitch is around, kind of like a warning."

"Pitch is the bogeyman right?"

"Yep," Jack nodded. "Pitch Black, The Nightmare King. You don't really want to get on his bad side."

"No," Elsa shook her head. "It doesn't sound like it."

"Manny also told North about you," Jack said quietly.

"What?" Elsa sat up straight and looked at Jack. "Really?"

"Maybe Manny knew that you would be an important Guardian or immortal," Jack said.

"Wow," Elsa said. "A lot of pressure for Elsa."

"Nah, don't worry," Jack said giving Elsa a small shove. "You'll be great at this immortal thing. Look at me, I wasn't great at the beginning and now I'm the bringer of winter. You'll learn."

"I hope so," sighed Elsa. "It does seem like a lot work and pressure being a Guardian."

"Well it is an important job," Jack said. "But you are surrounded by people who care about you and wish to see you do well. They will help if you ask for it."

"That's a little reassuring," Elsa said with a smile.

"So you want to come?" Jack said. "They're all dying to meet you."

"Hmm, maybe," Elsa said with a cheeky smile. "I must admit I am curious about who these Guardians are."

"They're interesting people," Jack said. "I think you might like them."

"I think I might as well," Elsa's smile got wider. "Except Bunnymund right?"

Jack laughed and nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow," Elsa said. "It's getting late."

A noise that sounded like people coming towards them could be heard. You could hear everything for miles in this mountain area. You could never tell how far away people, if they're miles away or literally right next to you. Elsa and Jack looked around and saw a bunch of kids on a sled being driven by a man and a reindeer.

"Maybe we should go now," Elsa said. "It looks like someone else wants to spend time in the ice castle."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Don't want to have to explain ourselves."

Elsa looked at him. "Can they see us?"

"Mostly children as they're the most common to believe," Jack explained. "When they grow up, they lose this belief."

"I see," Elsa said.

"Besides," Jack said, "the adult they're with might not believe. So it might be a bit weird for him to see his kids talking to no one."

Elsa laughed. Jack and Elsa swung their legs around and stood up on the balcony. Jack lifted Elsa up.

"Up, up and away," he said before lifted off into the air, taking Elsa as he went.

* * *

><p>Jeremias jumped out of the sled driven by his father Magnus. His father had decided to take him, his younger brother Edvard and Jeremias's best friend Gustav up to the ice castle. It had been Gustav's idea to come up to the ice castle. He had grown bored of all the work that had been going on back home in Arendelle, so he had asked Jeremias if he wanted come and Jeremias jumped at the idea. Jeremias loved the ice castle. Magnus had been roped into going as Gustav's parents could hardly come. They were extremely busy at the moment. Well, they were always busy. Magnus actually worked for Gustav's family which would explain how he was roped it and how Gustav and Jeremias met.<p>

Jeremias and Gustav jumped out of the sled, and without waiting for his father or brother, ran inside the ice palace. Jeremias noticed that the door was open. He thought it was odd but he thought nothing more of it. They quickly climbed up the staircase and came to their favourite spot. That was when they both noticed it. The room was full of snow and there were snowmen, many snowmen. Why were there so many snowmen in the room? No one came up here apart from them. Gustav's Grandma used to love coming up here but she didn't anymore. Apparently it held too many memories for her which cause her to break down and cry.

But that still didn't answer why someone was up here and more importantly, who was it? Someone who obviously liked snowmen.

**(1) I hope all this MITM stuff is right. I can't really remember.**

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	5. The Guardians

**reddawnfox: Someone got the hint.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well kind of, you're getting there. Hopefully this chapter clears everything up for you.**

**RoyalRose: Everyone has talent! Just got to find it. Elsa's centre, well so far I got nothing. Any suggestions? I did read this story which made Elsa the Guardian of Love but still not completely sure. No Magnus is not Ann's son (That IS Josef), Magnus is explained in this chapter.**

**iheartjelsa: I'm a little lost. Care to clarify?**

**EveningWish: So sorry, I was looking at RoyalRose's review at the same time. I have corrected it.**

**AuroraNight: No Magnus is not Anna's son, I can why you think that (I did make a small error on the previous chapter but I have corrected it). Magnus does work in the castle, however, this chapter explains all about him anyway.**

**GuestReviews: On the country, well a little hypocritical since you asked me about mine. I'm no crazy stalker, just personal interest. But since you're upset about it, won't continue this. Edvard was used in Battle For Her Heart. Don't know about the rest of your questions. Well since your complaining about homework, wanna trade? I will do all your homework and you can write my 2500 critical analysis essay worth 40% of my grade.**

**TPFAN16: Those characters are actually important, didn't get the hints? Well the characters are confirmed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Guardians**

"Who built all these snowmen?" Jeremias's best friend Gustav said.

They were examining the room very carefully. Both Jeremias and Gustav were currently a little puzzled over who made the snowman. Jeremias knew that the mystery made not as big as Atlantis but not many people came up to the ice castle which was the reason for their curiosity. Jeremias's father Magnus was getting the sled prepared while Jeremias and Gustav had gone on ahead. Jeremias often wondered what happened to Marshmallow, the giant snowman that once dwelled here, and where he was now. Jeremias knew that Marshmallow liked to keep visitors out but he supposed that since he was Gustav's, the creator's great-nephew, maybe he was safe. Neither boy had seen Marshmallow, well that they could remember. Gustav apparently once met him when he was a little baby. Marshmallow was something of a legend in Arendelle. How often do you meet a talking and giant snowman? Like never! Of course this was something that Arendelle liked to keep from its neighbours. Imagine what they would say if they found out that their closest neighbour had giant snowmen that could talk and walk for its citizens? Well that was what Jeremias's father always said and he was very wise indeed. How else do you become a high ranking advisor to the royal family of Arendelle?

Jeremias was looking at one snowman in particular (he found the eyes to be very soothing as very lifelike) when he heard what sounded like a gasp from his friend. Jeremias looked around and saw that he held a little tiny snowman. The little tiny snowman walked up and down Gustav's open palm but didn't seem like it could do anything else.

"This snowman looks familiar," Gustav said.

"Hey," Jeremias said, "it kind of looks like Olaf, you know that snowman that likes to hang around your grandparents?"

"Yeah it does," Gustav said realising the same thing that his friend had just told him. "But why can it move? I only know one person **whredo** can make snow come to life and she's dead and has been for decades."

"Maybe it's someone else who can do what she did," Jeremias said. "Maybe another relative of yours like a distant cousin or some great, great, great grandparent."

"I don't know of any other relative who can do this," Gustav said. "Maybe I'll ask Papa or Grandmama when I get back home."

"Aren't they out on a trip to The Southern Isles?" Jeremias said. "Official royal business and all that stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Gustav grinned a little. "They'll be back soon though. I would like to know as soon as possible. This is all rather intriguing."

"It is," Jeremias matched his friend's grin.

A scuffling noise just outside meant that Jeremias's father had finally caught up to them and he was with Jeremias's younger brother, Edvard.

"Hey," Jeremias's father said. "Who made all the snow?"

He had a rather confused look on his face. Jeremias noticed that Gustav carefully hid the walking miniature snowman behind his back. It appeared like he didn't want to share that with anyone else just yet.

"We were just wondering that too Papa," Jeremias said.

"Hmm," Magnus said. "No one's been up here for ages, well apart from you guys and of course Gustav's father and his siblings. So why would someone be up here? There's a giant snowman out there. Funny how we didn't run into him this time. Maybe since he's used to us, he didn't bother."

"We were just saying the same thing," Gustav said.

"Great minds think alike," Magnus said.

"Besides Papa," Jeremias said, "we don't know if no one's been up here for ages. For all we know is one of the villagers who lives in the area likes to come up here from time to time. That could explain why Marshmallow left them alone. He could simply be used to them and know them just like how he does with us."

"That is a good theory," Jeremias's father said. "But what about the snow? Maybe some kids are pranking us or just decided to load some snow into the ice castle for some fun."

"That is a good theory," Jeremias said mimicking his father.

"They do have great taste in snowman," Edvard suddenly piped up.

"They do," Jeremias ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"So," Gustav said. "Did we come here to speculate about snowmen or did we come here for some fun?"

"Some fun," Edvard put his hands into the air.

"That's the way," Gustav said hi-fiving his friend's younger brother.

* * *

><p>Elsa was firmly clinging to Jack. It was a long way down and she didn't fancy being dropped from this height. Jack just chuckled and tightened his grasp as well. He didn't want her to be dropped either. Now that Elsa was thinking about dropping, would something happen if she was just dropped? She was now immortal. According to Jack, she had already died and then been resurrected as an immortal. Could she be hurt or die again? Elsa didn't exactly want to find out but she doubted very much that she could.<p>

"How much further?" Elsa asked over the howl that was the wind. They had been flying for several minutes. Elsa had enjoyed taking in scenery around her. To see it all from this height had been amazing. She now was jealous of the birds soaring through the sky, seeing these wonderful slights on a daily base. Although, she doubted that they appreciated the view as much as she did. During the time they had been flying, neither Jack nor Elsa had talked. Elsa had been too busy taking in her surroundings and Jack had been watching her closely (even though Elsa thought he should keep his eyes on where they were going). Now Elsa decided to break that silence.

"Not far," Jack said. "Only a few minutes more."

"Where do the Guardians live anyway?" Elsa had actually been wondering this for a while now. Where could a bunch of immortals live anyway? "Outer space?"

Jack laughed at this. "No," he shook his head. "The Guardians all live up at North's workshop."

"Which is where?"

"The North Pole."

"So Santa Claus's workshop is in the North Pole? How cliché."

Jack laughed again.

"Well it's not a very good kept secret," Elsa continued. "Practically everyone on Earth knows where Santa Claus lives."

"But do they ever find him?" Jack asked Elsa.

"I guess not," Elsa looked over to Jack. He was grinning. She matched his grin.

They continued to fly for several minutes before Jack seem to descend from the sky. This was it, Elsa told herself. She was nervous about meeting others like her. Only this morning she felt so isolated and alone and now there were other people like her. What would they be like? Would they like her? Would she like them? Were they good or were they bad? What were they planning with her? So many questions just rocketed themselves around Elsa's brain. Her brain actually hurt from all the questions. Jack had already told her a little bit about the Guardians so Elsa felt like she knew them on an acquaintance level already.

The main concern she had was if they were going to like her. Jack had already said that they will but Elsa was nervous. What if they didn't? What if they were all excited to see the new immortal and they got stuck with her? Well this Manny, Man in The Moon thing, seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe he did when he chose Elsa. Elsa just hoped there wasn't some bigger plan at play here. She just wanted her life from now on to be simple. Maybe it could be. She looked at Jack who was straightening his blue hoodie. It looked like it got a bit ruffled in the wind.

Maybe she could ask to work alongside Jack. After, all they both had the same powers. Maybe Elsa could help Jack bring winter to places. That would be good. She already liked Jack a lot. He was a fun guy to be around and there was something about him that made her trust him in the blink of an eye. Elsa bit her lip. What if the other Guardians already had a job for her? Well what else could they do apart from making winter come? Elsa had already discovered that she can cause snow to disappear. What if they wanted her to be in charge of spring? Like take care of all the work that Jack had previously done. Elsa hoped not. She would prefer working with Jack or maybe doing some things for this North fellow. She just got a really good inkling from this guy. She just hoped it will last when she actually met the guy.

"Shall we?" Jack said guesting towards the door with his staff.

It was then did Elsa realise that they were standing outside what could only be North's workshop. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realised that she was standing in front of the place they meant to be. North's workshop didn't look anything how Elsa imagined it to be. She had a mental imagine of some wooden building sitting in the North Pole. She couldn't be more wrong. It looked like a gigantic palace with turrets, walls and everything.

"Cool huh?" Jack said.

"You guys live here?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty much," Jack nodded. "The place belongs to North but he lets us crash here whenever we want."

"Amazing," Elsa said. It seemed today was the day that she was destined to have her socks constantly knocked off her feet. Being told that she was immortal, learning about her new ice powers, learning about the other Guardians, the fact that people could only now see or hear her if they believed in her, meeting Jack, finding out that Jack had the same powers as her plus being able to fly, the ice palace. It almost felt like too much. There seemed to be a whole other world that she had no idea about, that no one knew about.

"Well let's not wait in the freezing cold," Jack said.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa said. She now realised that even though she had been from one snowy and ice place to one that had blizzards added to it, she never felt cold; not even once. She figured it had to do with her powers. They must protect her from the cold. Well that would be handy. If it got to hot, her powers would be able to help out in that area too.

"Me too," Jack said grinning. "Another thing we have in common. Come on!"

Jack led Elsa inside the workshop and Elsa gasped at everything she saw. North's workshop looked like something out of a dream, out of a fairy tale. Elsa wished that she had eight more eyes. She constantly had to keep twisting her neck to take in everything at once.

"Come on," Jack said. He was grinning at Elsa's reaction. Elsa could tell he was enjoying this very much so. But so was Elsa. Jack led her up a huge and magnificent staircase with red carpet attached to it.

"Is that a Yeti?" she shouted when she saw what looked like one passing them on the stairs. She almost cricked her neck to get a better look at it.

"Yeah and they're bloody rude," Jack said.

Elsa gaped at him. It wasn't long before they met someone else. A horde of what could only be workers nearly collided with them when they were walking along a corridor. They were carrying a bunch of boxes that contained colourful objects. Elsa supposed that they were filled with toys.  
>"Move out of the way," one of them said.<p>

"Excuse us," another said.

"Are those elves?" Elsa said as they passed them.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "They help out North make all the toys for Christmas.

Elsa's head was spinning. There just seemed be too much all for one day. Maybe she should have tried to space it all out over several years rather have it all on one day. That might have been a smart idea. It would have lessened the shock that she was having. Jack was still chuckling at the expressions that were appearing on Elsa's face. She shoved him into a wall for his laughter.

"Hey," Jack said, alarmed but Elsa just laughed.

They moved further into the palace. Elsa wondered where they were headed. Someplace important was the gist she was getting. Jack seemed to notice this.

"Oh he'll be in the Globe Room," he said.

"The _what_ room?" Elsa said.

"The Globe Room," Jack said. "Basically it's this room which has a giant globe in it."

"I kind of got that from Globe Room," Elsa said. "This globe important?"

"Oh it is," Jack said. "It shows all the kids who believe in us with tiny golden lights. If enough kids don't believe, we all melt away."

"So very important, gotcha," Elsa put both her thumbs up.

"Here we are," Jack said after several minutes. "You ready?"

"I hope so," Elsa said. She wasn't sure if she was but she decided to go for it. Meeting the Guardians would essential for her, especially if she was planning on joining them – which was something she wasn't sure if she was going to or no.

Elsa followed Jack into The Globe Room and sure enough, it lived up to its name. It was a giant of a room, with walls lined with all kinds of things and a giant Globe in the centre. Above them, seemed like some kind of platform that overlooked everything that was below it. In front of them, could only be the Guardians. There was a giant of a man with a long red coat and a long white bed, a green and blue humming bird creature that had human features as well, a giant rabbit with long ears and shoulder bag hung over his shoulder and a little man in a yellow toga which matched his spiky hair. They all seemed so different to Jack who seemed to be a regular boy just in weird clothes, carrying a staff that can do ice magic (Elsa had discovered that the source of his main powers were from his staff, that had been a bit of a surprise for her) and of course didn't wear shoes. Elsa didn't understand this. How could he not wear shoes? Wouldn't his feet get all sore or at least wet? He did spend a lot of time in the snow after all.

When Jack and Elsa approached them, they turned around. They hadn't initially been looking their way, rather more at the giant globe in the room. When they did, however, the man in the long white bed and red coat opened his arms wide. Elsa hoped this meant 'welcome' to him and not 'go away'. Elsa grinned nervously and was thankful to see that the other Guardians were smiling at her.

"Welcome," boomed the giant man in the red coat. He had tattoos on his arms that read 'naughty' on one and 'nice' on the other. Elsa could only assume that this man was North or more commonly referred to as Santa Claus. "My name is Nickolas St. North or you can just call me North." He just confirmed what Elsa already has guessed. "You must be the new immortal."

"Y-Yes," Elsa managed to stammer out. "I've been told that."

"Her name is Elsa," Jack said. "Elsa, The Snow Queen."

"Interesting," said the giant bunny which Elsa knew must be Bunnymund unless they just randomly kept giant rabbits in North's Workshop.

"Let me introduce everyone," North said. "That's Bunnymund," he pointed at the giant rabbit. Bunnymund shook Elsa's hand. It felt weird to be shaking hands with a giant rabbit. Although, she was relieved to hear that they didn't just randomly keep giant rabbits around for kicks. "That's Sandman or Sandy," North gestured his giant hand at the little man in a toga. Elsa nodded in his direction and he waved back. "That's Tooth Fairy or just Tooth," he pointed at the humming bird human thing. When Tooth's name was called, she instantly few straight at Elsa. She opened her mouth wide to examine her teeth.

"What is she doing?" Elsa managed to ask Jack.

"What lovely white teeth you have," Tooth said making sure she saw all the way back to Elsa's molars.

"Tooth loves teeth," Jack said to Elsa when Tooth finally realised Elsa.

"I kind of figured," Elsa muttered back.

"As you have undoubtedly figured out," North continued onwards, "we are known as The Guardians. Our mission is to help protect the children of Earth."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Jack told me."

"Did he now?" North looked slightly amused for a second. "That is very good news. So he's explained everything now?"

"He has," Elsa nodded.

"So if he has," North said. "He's probably asked you to join us. To become one of The Guardians."

"He has, yes," Elsa confirmed.

"Well?" North said. "Have you reached a decision?"

"Well – no," Elsa admitted. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted. She needed some time to think and to take everything in. Today had been that kind of day. Everything seemed to be dumped on her at once and it was still being processed.

"Not to worry," North clapped her on the shoulder and Elsa felt like a ton of bricks toppled onto her shoulder. "Take your time. We understand that this is an important decision to make. I mean look at Jack," they all did and suddenly Jack got quite self-conscious. "He didn't want to initially join us and now he's known as the Guardian of Fun."

"He did mention that," Elsa said stifling a giggle.

"So just take your-" North's speech was suddenly cut off. Elsa turned around and found out why. Black smoke had suddenly appeared in the room. It seemed to be the cause of The Guardians' sudden desire to take a few steps backwards. Now what? Elsa thought. The smoke turned into a person. This person was tall, very tall and skinny. He had a blackish skin tone which matched his hair. He had long fingers which curled themselves into each other. He seemed to be giving them all a dangerous and evil smile. Elsa knew who this was. It could only be Pitch Black, The Nightmare King.

"So," Pitch said, "no one thought to invite me to this little get together?"

His voice was cold and made Elsa think of dark places. He drew closer to them but they all held their positions. Pitch stretched out one of his fingers and stroked Elsa's cheek. This act sent shivers down Elsa's spine. She was getting more than a bad feeling from him. Pitch was giving her the strangest smile. It was rather unnerving.

"What do you want Pitch?" North asked.

"Oh I just wanted to meet our latest addition," Pitch said as innocently as possible. "Can't I come and say hello?"

"No," North said stubbornly.

Pitch ignored North and kept his eyes firmly on Elsa who stared back. She had wanted to meet the infamous Pitch Black.

"So, Elsa," Pitch said. "Why are you hanging out with these people?"

Elsa didn't say anything. She was trying to figure out how Pitch could possibly know her name. North or anyone else didn't mention her name so how could Pitch possibly know it? Her only conclusion is that Pitch had been watching her which didn't exactly improve her mood.

Pitch was still smiling. "Come with me Elsa. Don't hang around with these people. Come join me."

"No," Elsa said firmly. "I'll think I'll continue to hang around these people as you call them. Thanks."

This wasn't the answer that Pitch wanted. He looked a little angry but then his face twisted back into that evil smile he had been wearing.

"If you're going to be like that," Pitch paused for a moment. "I think I will check out an old town of yours."  
>"Old town?" Elsa was confused. Did Pitch know something that she didn't?<p>

"Yes," Pitch said very slowly. "Arendelle," he said the word in a very delicate manner. "I believe you know it?"

Arendelle? The name seemed to be so distant to her and yet slightly familiar, Elsa didn't know why. Perhaps she heard the name somewhere before. No, that can't be right. She didn't know a place called Arendelle. Elsa was currently still wondering how Pitch could have known her name. She initially thought that Pitch must have been following her or her and Jack around that mountain area but it sounded like Pitch knew her from somewhere. She didn't know why. She just got that feeling from Pitch. Pitch was unnerving her in more ways than one. Pitch was still smiling at her. He knew that he had gotten underneath her skin. It was he wanted. Elsa wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he wanted.

"No I don't," Elsa said firmly. Pitch was trying to mess up her brain. She didn't know anything about a place called Arendelle. It sounded like some made up place or some little place somewhere tucked in a corner of a country. Pitch crooked his neck and gave Elsa the greatest of his smiles, one that sent even greater shivers down Elsa's neck and back. Maybe this was part of his plan. Maybe he wanted Elsa to think that he knew more than he actually did to lure him to her. Pitch had already suggested, not subtlety, that Elsa come join him. If it was Elsa, she would as many people on her side as possible. It was already five against one, six if you count Elsa if she decided to join. Pitch just wanted Elsa to come to him on false information.

"You sure?" Pitch said. He was still giving Elsa that same smile. Another thought struck her, what if he was telling the truth? What if Arendelle was some clue in her past? What if Pitch could tell her more about her past? She knew that Pitch was evil but could he be giving her clues? No, Elsa mentally shook her head. That is crazy. Pitch was evil. He was trying to get to her.

"Yes I am," Elsa said just as firmly. She looked at Jack. He was looking at Pitch with a livid look in his eye. He looked like he was coming to the same conclusion as she had just did. The other Guardians had the same look in their eyes as Jack did.

"We'll see about that," Pitch said. "You may not remember it dear Elsa but I do. I remember visiting a scared little girl and her family. I think I may take a stroll down memory lane, catching up you know?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Pitch looked like he was talking in riddles. Jack told her that he loved to fed on fear. Maybe that was what he was talking about. Maybe this girl was someone who Pitch had tormented. Pitch was telling them all that he was planning on going back to visiting her which could mean only one thing; he wanted to spread his fear even more. They had to warn this girl, maybe a forewarning would be able to help. Maybe that was Pitch wanted, to lure them to Arendelle while he was spreading his fear somewhere else. It could be a trap that they walking into but they had to try. Protecting children was what the Guardians were all about, wasn't it?

"Now listen here Pitch," North said. "You leave this Arendelle alone, do you hear me?"

"What?" Pitch grinned even wider. "And miss out on all the fun?"

With that, Pitch step backwards. A cloud smoke surrounded him and when it vanished, so had Pitch.

**A/N: So made slight error in the previous chapter (in the last few paragraphs) and actually an important error. So I would recommend checking it out as the correction continues into this chapter. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	6. In Arendelle

**PrincessMaleficent: Wow! What a complement. Thanks.**

**EveningWish: Yeah totally agree with you about Pitch. Well yeah I see what you meant about Pitch and Jack. I sort of did it in this chapter.**

**Enna Burnning: It's okay and thanks.**

**RoyalRose: Okay I can totally see Freedom or Creativity working. Thanks.**

**AuroraNight: Well I could see The Southern Isles trying to make amends for Hans and that Anna would have forgiven them.**

**Guest Reviews: The quotes are from the episode The Graveyard Shift (one of my most terrified episodes). Nah liking Maths is not weird (well maybe, I do have a friend at Uni who does Maths as his degree and I think he's plain crazy but he is actually a very intelligent guy and he likes that sort of stuff). However, I found that I liked it when I was good at it. But this was at school. I hated doing Maths at Uni. Uni Maths was a nightmare, it was all Calculus and Algebra. **

**TPATFan16: What a great idea, I do love The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Chapter 6: In Arendelle**

Elsa stared at the spot where Pitch had been just moments before. Pitch's words were still buzzing around her brain. Pitch had talked to her about a town known as Arendelle. Despite Elsa originally thinking that she might have recognised the name, she was no certain that Pitch purposely tried to portray it that way. It was a simple plan to try and get Elsa to second question herself. However, there was something else that was bothering her. Pitch mentioned a little girl in this town. Who was this girl? Why was she important to Pitch? Maybe Elsa would never know but that didn't change that fact that Pitch was dangerous and that a town and a little girl is very likely to be in danger.

Elsa looked around at the other Gaurdians. They looked as angry as she did. Jack was gripping his staff rather tightly. Elsa noticed that ice had started to appear around her feet. She focused on stopping it. She and Jack met eye to eye. His face expression softened when he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah," Elsa said not really knowing if she was telling the truth or not. She was still a little shaken by what Pitch had said. He had tried to have a good go at her, try and lure her into his little circus where he is the ringmaster and everyone else is a performer.<p>

"Do you know a place called Arendelle?" Bunnymund asked.

"No," Elsa said firmly. "I think Pitch is trying to get to me."

"Perhaps he is hoping to make Elsa think that he has answers that she wants and so to get her on his side," North suggested. The same thought had gone through Elsa's mind as well. Pitch was a slippery fellow.

"Sounds like Pitch," Jack said darkly. "He tried to get me on his side once too. He uses these kinds of tricks. Elsa you can't listen to him. I think you're right; he _is_ trying to get to you. Why else would he make you think you know about a fictional place?"

"It may not be fictional," Elsa said in a small voice. She didn't know why but she felt like Pitch wasn't lying.

"Not fictional?" Jack seemed to retreat on his statement just like that. Maybe something was stirring within his brain, like he was trying to remember something. Elsa wondered if he had heard it somewhere before.

"But why come all this way for Elsa?" Bunnymund asked.

"Maybe he had a thing for people with ice powers," Tooth suggested.

"He once did say to me that ice and dark goes well together," Jack said. "Although, I would like to get my hands on him for what he did to Elsa."

Elsa tried not to blush at Jack's comment. That had been happening a lot all day. Jack seemed to have that effect on her.

"We might just have to hold off on that," North said. "There's a town in trouble. This Arendelle as Pitch called it."

"Oh!" Jack suddenly exclaimed. It looked like he had remembered what he had been trying to remember before. "I remember now! Finally! There is a town called Arendelle and it is not far from where I found you Elsa."

Everyone looked around at Jack with gaping mouths. That had been something no one had been expecting especially since Jack had just called the town 'fictional' not more than five minutes ago. Something had jogged Jack's memory.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked. Something suspicious was now eating at her; if the town hadn't been too far from where she had awakened, maybe she did know it. But she still felt like it was ridiculous. She was still quite convinced that she had never heard nor set foot any in town called Arendelle.

"I overheard two ice harvesters talking about celebrations to do with a Queen in a town called Arendelle," Jack explained.

"A celebration?" Elsa questioned out loud.

"I don't know what about," Jack said. "Maybe it's the Queen's birthday, child was born, I don't know what these royals celebrate."

"Well if they're having a celebration," North said, "it's looking like Pitch wants to gate crash."

"If Pitch is going to gate crash," Jack said, "maybe two more gate crashers wouldn't be noticed."

"Who are the other two?" Elsa asked feeling a little puzzled.

"Yes," Jack was now grinning and he was grinning at her. Elsa got his drift. The two gate crashers he was referring to was him and Elsa. Elsa grinned back. It was going to be a bit of an adventure. The mission before them was to find Pitch and to bring him to justice and to defeat him before he could spread any fear to a single person. Would she accept this mission? Absolutely. Without a doubt.

They decided to leave immediately. Pitch already had a head start on them; they didn't need to give him anymore time that he already had. Elsa and Jack said goodbye to all the other Guardians before they left.

"Remember Elsa," North said, "we are always here if you need us."

'Thanks," Elsa said shaking North's huge hand. "That means a lot."

Jack flew Elsa all the way to Arendelle not long after that. They were both eager to arrive in Arendelle as soon as possible. When they arrived back in the area that they had been in previously, the sun rose and the light hit them will full force. Jack had to shade his eyes with his spare hand.

"That's bright," Elsa commented. She hadn't realised just how long they had spent at North's workshop. She had thought it hadn't been very long but apparently not. How time flies, Elsa wondered.

"Indeed," Jack said changing course so that the light from the sun wouldn't get in their way. Elsa didn't know if it would make a lot of difference to their course. She didn't know where Arendelle was located, if it was near or far.

It didn't take them long before they flew over the ice castle that they had been in the previously day. The sun's light hit the ice and made it light up. They paused over it. They could see some children loading things into a sled where a man was trying to fasten a reindeer. They could hear some voices but they couldn't make it out. Elsa could hear three little voices which seem to match the three littlest figures who were the children. The fourth person, the man who to Elsa could only suppose was the children's father. Elsa wondered if these were the people they had heard the previous. Maybe they were the people they had decided to leave for. It very well could be.

After a few minutes staring down at them, they left in the sled. Elsa and Jack both smiled before they head off to Arendelle. Elsa wondered if Jack was trying to race them. It would be quite unfair on Jack's part. He could fly in a straight line whereas they had to take twists and turns as the landscape changes. Elsa looked into Jack's face. She could tell that he really enjoying flying and Elsa was in the same boat. Flying was a marvellous thing. Elsa only wished that the Man in The Moon had given her the same power (she had figured that out as it was the only explanation for how Elsa suddenly had powers when she obviously didn't in her previous life) as well as the ice powers. She was starting to think that those powers may come in handy especially since it was looking like they were up against the Nightmare King himself.

Elsa got her first look at Arendelle not long afterwards. It was a large town with a huge port and an even bigger castle. There were tons of people around, just going about their daily business, probably just popped off to the shops for an early morning shopping expedition. There were huge ships mourned in the harbour. Arendelle looked like a thriving kingdom filled with bustling people.

"So this is Arendelle," Jack said in wonderment.

"It's much more than I thought," Elsa said. "I just thought that maybe a small town but not one with a huge harbour and a great big castle. I wonder who lives in it."

"The Queen," Jack said. "I overheard the ice harvesters talking about a Queen and all royals live in castles. Well from my experience."

"Had a lot of experiences with royals have you?" Elsa giggled.

"Not really," Jack said shrugging. "I just have noticed that the more important that person is, the bigger the house they live in."

"Ah," Elsa nodded.

Jack and Elsa landed in the middle of the town square. There were a ton of shops around from a bakery to a florist. A fountain could be seen in the middle of the square. All around them were people working to put up purple and green flags hanging from some kind of cord. Jack had mentioned that the town was in some kind of celebration. They passed people talking about all kinds of things. Apparently the celebration was due to the birth of a new heir in the palace and the birthday of the Queen. They wanted a big bash apparently. Elsa smiled in Jack's direction and he smiled back.

They continued to walk around the village. No one had seen them, well to Elsa's knowledge. No one called out to them as they walked down the streets. However the first incident happened not long after Elsa had this thought. A boy chasing a red ball rolling down the street was coming closer and closer to them. It seemed like the ball had simply gotten away from him. The ball came rolling towards them and Jack placed his foot on top of it to stop it going any further. Jack picked up the ball and waited for the boy to come to them. The boy came running up to them and took the ball from Jack who was offering it to him with a kind smile.

"Thanks mister," the boy said to Jack with a wide smile before he ran off to find his mother who Elsa found looking into a window full of shoes.

"Looks like another Jack Frost believer," Jack said with a very big grin.

"Stop boosting," Elsa gave him a bit of a slap on the shoulder.

"You're just jealous because I have tons of believers and you don't," Jack said in a very immature manner.

"Yeah 'tons'," Elsa said putting quotations around the word. Jack gave her a nasty look which made Elsa laugh. "Now come on, we have to find Pitch."

"A bastard that slippery could be anywhere," Jack said with a scowl appearing on his face when Pitch's name was mention.

"Come on," Elsa said grabbing his arm and pulling him onwards. "Now think, you know Pitch, where do you think he could be? He could be tormenting this girl that he was talking about."

"Maybe," Jack shrugged.

They wandered around the town for the entire day. They hadn't found the slightest trace of Pitch anywhere. Elsa did wonder if they had been sent on a wild goose chase. If Pitch was here, why couldn't find him? Why couldn't they find someone who was afraid of their own shadow? Because according to Jack, that's what Pitch likes to do. He enjoys tormenting people, make them afraid of the slightest thing. Elsa couldn't imagine what Pitch could offer that could possibly make her come over to his side and join him. Unlike him, she actually had a moral compass. She could never do the kinds of despicable things that he did. What The Guardians did, made her feel full of hope. She had found them to be decent people who had a rather difficult job on their hands. But Elsa did feel safer knowing that they were watching over things, that they were keeping people safe from everyone. Elsa looked over at Jack and saw that he too was looking quite troubled.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I thought Pitch had gone," Jack said. "The last time this happened, Pitch had caused quite a bit of damage but we had managed to defeat him with the help of a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Jamie Bennett," Jack said with a bit of a grin but then it faded. "I thought that Pitch had been done for good, never coming back, that sort of thing. But I was wrong. Pitch is back and now it looks like he has a new target on his hands." He looked directly at Elsa. "You," he said simply. "He didn't have any luck with me and now he's after you."

"Should I be afraid?" Elsa asked.

"No," Jack said. "As long as you have nothing to fear, you will be safe." His voice suddenly got a lot jauntier. "Besides, you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you while I got something to say."

"Thank you Jack," Elsa said.

They walked along for several more minutes in silence. Elsa was busy thinking about a game plan for when they met Pitch. Hopefully their combined force would be enough to get rid of Pitch or hold him off until reinforcements in the form of the other Guardians would be able to come.

"Let's take a look inside the castle," Jack said eagerly.

"Wh-What?" Elsa said.

"Let's take a look inside the castle," Jack repeated still sounding just as eager.

"Jack, it's not like an open home that you can simply saunter in and have a look around," Elsa said. "People live there – woah!" Elsa was suddenly cut off by Jack grabbing her hand and yanking it in the direction of the castle. They raced down a bridge which connected the castle with the town. It was very late so the night watch were on duty. They didn't see Elsa or Jack at all, not coming down the bridge or sneakily opening the gates by freezing the lock and then breaking it.

"Not a very good watch," Jack muttered to Elsa.

"Maybe they didn't expect two immortal spirits coming to have a tour around the castle," Elsa muttered back.

"Hmm, fair point," Jack said.

They snuck into the castle and started looking around. Elsa suddenly got chills up her back. She didn't like wandering around places in the dark. Jack chuckled as Elsa's frightened expression and put his arm around her to give her a hug. Even though Elsa had been against it from the beginning, she found walking around a castle a good idea. She would never admit this to Jack though but the castle was filled with so many old relics that it was practically a building full of memories. They past suits of armour which Elsa hoped couldn't walk. Normally if she saw one, she would think that very idea was simply lunacy. But now, after everything that she had seen, she would believe anything. She would believe that there was a penguin performing a comedy routine in the Albert Hall every Wednesday at eight in the evening if Jack told her.

"This place is amazing," Elsa whispered to Jack.

"I know," Jack said.

"I've never been inside a castle before."

"Me either."

Their conversation was put on hold when what looked like a servant came suddenly out of a door and started to walk in their direction. Elsa's first instinct was to sink into the shadows or maybe pop behind a suit of armour but then she remembered that no one could see her. She didn't have any believers, at least not yet. The servant, a woman, walked right passed them and turned a corner. Elsa couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. There had been a small part of her that was certain that the woman would have seen them.

"Come on," Jack whispered. "The portrait gallery is this way. I want to see what this family looks like."

"Coming," Elsa said.

After a moments walking, they emerged into a large gallery full of paintings. Elsa let out a 'woah' sound as she gazed at all the paintings. There were so many of them. Some looked like they were paintings of the royal family and others looked like they had been bought. Elsa was examining a particular one of a woman on a swing being pushed by a gentleman. Elsa was no art expert but she knew that all the paintings in the room where bound to be very expensive. This was a royal family they were talking about.

"Hey," Jack was looking at another painting and he was gesturing for Elsa to come and have a look at it by waving his hand at her. "Come look at this. I think I found the current royal family. The date on the painting says it was in 1855 which isn't that long ago as its now 1880."

Elsa walked over. The painting was of a family of five. The woman, undoubtedly because she was wearing tiara and Jack had said the ruler was a Queen, had strawberry blonde hair that was tied up in a neat bun. She had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing green dress decorated with purple crotchets. The man standing next to her had what looked like was once shaggy blonde hair but now was all neat and combed. He was wearing a green trousers and a jacket to match. He had a purple sash that had a shiny silver medal pinned to it. They had three children all dressed in smart clothes. There were two girls, the youngest sitting on the Queen's knee, and a boy who the father had his hand on his shoulder. They were all dressed rather smarty. The youngest girl was in a red dress while her sister was wearing a blue one. Their brother, who looked like he was the eldest child, was wearing a black suit with a white shirt.

"Wow," Elsa said looking into the face of the Queen.

They just waited there, staring at the painting. Elsa seemed memorised by it. Suddenly a noise made them look up. It sounded like heavy footsteps approaching. It reminded Elsa to the fact that they shouldn't be in here examining paintings. They had a job to do. They had to find Pitch before he did anything.

"Come on," Elsa said grabbing Jack and dragging him to the door.

As she walked towards the door, however, she had one last look at the painting of the current royal family of Arendelle. She couldn't help but feel like the painting was somehow important. She managed to tear her eyes off the painting and escort Jack out of the castle and back into Arendelle.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	7. The Ghost of Elsa

**Guest Reviews: Yeah Maths was horrible, thank GOD I am done with that paper. Favourite subject? Well the great thing about Uni is that we have a lot more subjects than school does. My favourite would probably be Anthropology. Although I adore Science, I am doing a degree in it. English wasn't too bad for me but I hated doing the speeches, bad memories there. Why is everyone learning about what the air is made up on? You're like the second person who reviews doing that. Yeah air is made up of a whole bunch of elements. Are you guys learning all about elements? On your question; YES ANNA IS ALIVE! She IS in this story. She plays a major role! Looks like we both have to write essays but the difference is that if I fail mine I most likely fail my paper, there's like five hundred bucks down the drain. Quick question of my own; I remember we were talking about ice creams a while back and I was wondering if you had heard about Hokey Pokey ice cream or Goody Goody Gum Drop ice cream.**

**EveningWish: Forgot about that mother nature thing, awesome. The thing about Pitch, hmm that is an idea. Maybe one I will steal it for either this story or a future story.**

**AuroraNight: Well your question about Elsa is answered in this chapter. Hmm, Jamie and Sophie, maybe like in a epilogue chapter.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yep, that's what Jack found.**

**Guest: Wait for it, wait for it. **

**Chapter 7: The Ghost of Elsa**

Gustav couldn't sleep. He often found that he couldn't sleep. This was probably due to the fact that he was often quite excited for the next day rather than insomnia. He took to roaming about the castle at night, looking for secret passages or hidden parts of the castle. In his search, he found a room that was often kept locked. Gustav had asked his Nanny Freja, who knew practically everything that went on inside the castle, what was the beyond the door and found it was an old bedroom belonging to his Great Aunt who died many years before he was born. His Grandmama had kept it in the same way to remember her. Gustav, and anyone else, weren't allowed inside the room. It had kind of been an obsession of Gustav's to see beyond the door and the room inside it. However he was told to leave it alone and he did. According to Freja, his Great Aunt Elsa's death was quite a dark time for his Grandmama so when his Grandmama asked him to leave it alone, he did. But there was still a part of him that wanted to see the room, maybe one day he will.

He moved through the darkened corridors of the castle. He had already explored a lot of the castle. He didn't know where he should go next. There was this interesting set of rooms in the East Wing that had been turned into some kind of storage area which meant that it was filled with all kinds of interesting things. He had only been in there once before, months ago but he had to hide as some servants had been walking past the door. Gustav had decided to leave before he was found out of his bed. He had already been told off more than once. That wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

Gustav wandered through the castle. To get to the East Wing, he had to go through the Portrait Gallery. He always loved that room. It was filled with so many wonderful pictures. As he approached the gallery, he heard voices. Gustav paused to listen. There were two voices; a man and a woman. The voices were muffled so he couldn't quite tell who they were. Gustav gently pushed open the door and he got a sight to see. There was a boy carrying a stick and had no shoes on. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. His companion was a woman wearing a cyan dress. Her hair was platinum blonde and was done in a braid. They were both staring at the portrait of his Grandmama, Grandfather, Aunts and father. They seemed to be intrigued by it.

He wondered what they were doing and more importantly, what were they doing here inside the castle. Gustav's eyes seem to move from the two strangers and onto the portrait behind them. It was of her Great Aunt Elsa, the previous Queen of Arendelle. The woman standing in the room bore a highly striking resemblance to his Great Aunt. If Gustav didn't know his Great Aunt Elsa had died many, _many_ years ago, he would have thought that it was the same woman.

Gustav suddenly heard a noise which sounded like footprints. Maybe it was Freja coming to get him. She could have discovered that he wasn't in his bed. She did like to check on him sometimes to make sure he was alright and not roaming around the castle. The two people looked frightened when they also heard the footprints. The woman dragged the boy out of the hall. They had a look on their face that told Gustav that they knew they didn't belong here. Gustav entered the hall when the two people finally left. His thoughts kept wondering what those two people were up to and who they were. His feet lead him to the portrait of his Great Aunt Elsa. He stared up at her. She was dressed in what her Grandmama said was her coronation outfit. It was a green dress with black satin arms and Arendelle crotchets. She had a purple cape attached her to dress. She was wearing the crown that his Grandmama wears. She was also carrying a sceptre and an orb in her hands. It looked like it was a portrait of his Great Aunt being crowned.

Gustav couldn't help but think that this woman that he saw was very similar or potentially identical to this woman. But that was impossible. She had died way before he was born. So how could it be the same woman? It can't be but then how did she bear such a striking resemblance to her? Gustav continued to stare up at his Great Aunt Elsa. He didn't know a lot about her. He did know that she had the gift to create ice and snow. That was where Olaf and Marshmallow came from. Somehow that gift hadn't been passed down any further than her. His Grandmama didn't have it neither did his father, his sisters or even his younger brother. It would have been cool to be able to conjure up ice and snow like that. If he had those powers he would put on a giant winter wonderland for all Arendelle to enjoy.

The footsteps could be heard again. Gustav decided he best be off to bed. He didn't want to be caught roaming around the castle in the middle of the night again. Nanny would be furious. He quickly darted back through the Portrait Gallery, back up through the corridors and up to his bedroom. He practically jumped into his bed, his thoughts still on the mysterious strangers that he saw tonight and just an equally mysterious Great Aunt who he wished he had known. But somehow deep inside of him, he knew it wasn't just some lookalike and he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack headed back into Arendelle. Elsa was sure that someone was about to walk in and see them despite what Jack said about not anyone being able to see them. She had a feeling that someone had been spying on them. She didn't know why she felt like that, she just did. It would be pure nonsense of course. The footsteps did sound rather close though. Elsa didn't know what to make of it all. She just felt that there were some eyes on her. However she didn't feel it until they had looked up from the painting they were watching. They managed to slip back through the gates and into Arendelle.<p>

"Why did we have to rush out of there so fast?" Jack said. "Old castles are the best place to explore! They always have the best secrets."

"We have a job to do," Elsa said. "Besides I had a feeling we were being watched."

"By who?" Jack sounded sceptical. "A maid? A servant?"

"I don't know," Elsa bit her lip

"Relax Elsa," Jack laughed. "There were tons of pictures around. Maybe you just felt their eyes on you."

"Maybe," Elsa wasn't sure. "Well come on. Pitch is hiding somewhere."

After a wander around Arendelle, they decided to take a rest somewhere. They camped out on a street corner. Jack put his hood up and relaxed against the building. Elsa took up a similar position. She knew she that she didn't have to sleep but she closed her eyes anyway. Jack did the same. Elsa didn't dream of all but she did have flashes of pictures in her mind. One was of the ice castle, another was of those boys that they saw in the sled, one of the Guardians, one of discovering her powers, one of Jack's smiling, one of Pitch grinning at her and the last one was of that painting they saw in the castle. Elsa couldn't think why the painting was sticking in her mind. It seemed to be important somehow. She didn't know why she thought this. The people in the painting, Elsa didn't even know them. She only knew that they were the royal family of Arendelle. She didn't know who they were or what their history was. That was all. Elsa finally managed to get her brain to settle down and relax before going to sleep.

Morning soon broke and the sun came up. Elsa and Jack woke up when the sun hit their face. They could see people already up, going about their daily business. They all passed Elsa and Jack. They didn't seem to notice them although, Elsa did notice a few children giving Jack a look to which he would grin back at the kids sending them into a grinning state. Jack seemed to be good around children. Elsa and Jack stood up and started to search for any trace of Pitch. Seemed to be a bit of a hider that Pitch. Maybe this was all a set up. Elsa was starting to think that but she got a feeling that Jack knew that Pitch was in Arendelle and Elsa never doubted Jack.

They walked down to the pier where a rather large ship had come in. Elsa didn't need to be a genius to tell that this must be the royal ship. It had the same royal emblems that Elsa had seen at the castle. Elsa and Jack decided to go take a better look at the ship so they managed to push through the crowd and get to the front. Some guards were escorting a woman that Elsa recognised as the main woman from the painting that they had seen the previous night only a lot older. She must be the Queen and the man she was with was the Crown Prince Josef according to what the crowd was yelling. So this was the Queen and her eldest son. Elsa managed to get a glimpse of them as they walked up the pathway from the docks to the streets of Arendelle.

"Well so that's the Queen and the Prince," Jack said.

"Looks like they've just come back from a holiday," Elsa observed. "Or maybe a diplomatic mission or something like that."

"Potentially," laughed Jack. "Now what about that mission you keep harping on about?"

Elsa laughed.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into the castle of Arendelle. She and her son Josef had just come back from some time in The Southern Isles. The reason they were there was because ever since that dreadful Hans business, The Southern Isles and their King Viktor II (the son of the previous King Viktor eldest brother to Hans) had constantly been trying to make it up to Arendelle (his father before him as well). Hans had been imprisoned for his crimes, disowned and lives in jail cell. She had heard that Hans was confined to his due to illness which if Anna remembered was pneumonia. They had been intending to stay there longer but King Viktor had gotten a sudden message from one of his younger brothers was getting married. So Anna decided to give the family some space during this time. Anna and her family had been invited to the wedding which was to take place sometime next year.<p>

Anna entered the castle and was greeted by her daughter-in-law, Amara, and carrying her youngest grandson Henrik who was only born a couple of months ago, just before she headed off to The Southern Isles. Anna greeted them both with smiles before she headed into the dining room for breakfast. Her other grandson, Gustav, who was six years old, was waiting for them there. He looked excited as ever to see Anna and his Papa. Anna sat down with Josef while Kristoff came into the room.

"Hello," he said to Anna.

"Hello," Anna smiled back at him. Kristoff walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips while Josef did the same to his wife. After they were all seated, the food and mail was all served.

"Oh," Amara said reading a little. "Mama and Papa have written to me."

"How are Rapunzel and Eugene?" Anna asked her sipping her tea. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're coming to see the baby," Amara said. She grinned over at her son who was in a high chair next to them.

"Oh good," Anna said. "They're always welcome here."

Amara grinned. "I'll write to them after breakfast."

"So what has everyone else been up to?" Anna asked.

"Strange things Grandmama," Gustav piped up.

"Strange things?" Anna repeated. "What strange things are these?"

"Firstly," Gustav said. He sounded so important. Everyone gave Gustav their utmost attention. "Jeremias and I found out that someone was in the Ice Castle the other day probably left just before we were there."

Anna tensed up at the mention of Elsa's Ice Castle. She hadn't been there in over forty years, not since the day that she and Elsa went there. The castle had too many ghosts for Anna. She couldn't set foot in that place ever again but that didn't stop the rest of her family going up there. The castle had sort of become legend or icon of Arendelle. So naturally it was going to seek a lot of attention. No one outside of Anna's family, to Anna's knowledge, had ever been in there. It was rather hard to get there and not many people were willing to go. Anna lowered her tea and set it on the table and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Well," she said trying not let her voice shake, "that is interesting."

"Wait," Gustav said, "it gets better. The room with the chandelier was covered in snow and we found snowmen including one that looked just like Olaf. It could walk and talk and everything."

Anna was even more confused. The only person she knew that could do that was long since dead. So how could Gustav find a living snowman? Could it have been leftover due to Elsa's time in the castle after she ran away when she accidently revealed her powers at her coronation? Or maybe Elsa was playing around with her powers afterwards and made it. That could be the only logical explanation.

"That's…interesting," Anna said taking another sip of tea.

"So honey," Amara said noticing Anna's expression, "what other strange things have you noticed?"

"I saw two people last night in the Portrait Gallery," Gustav said.

"Who?" Kristoff asked his grandson.

"A boy I did not recognise and Great Aunt Elsa!" Gustav answered.

Everyone froze in the position they were in. Anna had frozen with her teacup to her lips. Elsa? Did her grandson see someone who had been dead for forty years? Just hearing anything to do with Elsa was making Anna well up inside, get all shaken and bring back so many memories, not all of them were good. The day that Elsa died was the worst day in her life. She kept thinking it was her fault for her death, if only she had been faster to grab her. Elsa had saved her life and that caused her to give up hers. It was a day she wanted to forget and try and move on from but that was impossible.

"Sweetie," Amara said to him, "your Great Aunt Elsa died, many years ago."

"Oh no it was her," Gustav said. "She was wearing this beautiful cyan dress with some kind of cape attached to it. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a brain and I thought I saw snowflakes added to it."

Gustav had described her perfectly. Anna got the chills. Anna suddenly got to her feet and attracted the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "Work beckons."

Anna quickly left the room. She wiped a tear from her eye as she went. Elsa's death was still quite painful for her. She tried to distract herself from Elsa but she kept hovering over Anna. Anna was generally worried by what Gustav had said. Did he see Elsa's ghost? Or was he simply mistaken?

* * *

><p>Kristoff was looking for his wife. It was quite late and he wanted to remind her of that. Being the Prince Consort, he was often quite busy and so he hadn't seen her all day. He knew that Anna was hiding from everyone though. The things that had been said at the breakfast table had upset her. Elsa's death had affected Anna greatly. Kristoff didn't have to look far to find her. He found her in the Portrait Galley staring up at that picture of her. Kristoff walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gripped it tightly with her own hand.<p>

"I just miss her so much," Anna said almost crying.

"I know," Kristoff said gently.

"I know they say that time heals all wounds but I just can't," Anna let out some tears. She turned around and buried her face into Kristoff's chest. Kristoff drew his arms around her and held her closely.

"It's okay," Kristoff said. "I miss her too."

* * *

><p>Night fell once again on their second day in Arendelle and Elsa and Jack were no close to finding Pitch than inventing a flying machine. Just when they had almost given up hope that they were ever going to find Pitch, it happened. They were walking down a random street of Arendelle when Elsa got a chilling feeling and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A small breeze rippled through the air. The hanging sign for the local bar started to go back and forwards giving off a creaking sort of noise. Elsa had a feeling that someone was watching her again. She kept turning around, expecting to see someone but she never did. She started to get a bad feeling about everything.<p>

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said slowly.

When Elsa looked back in the direction they were walking, she heard the sound of quickened footsteps. A black figure came into view which slowly transformed into a man. He was gripping his head and had a terrified expression on his face.

"Sir?" Elsa said forgetting that he probably couldn't see her. "Are you okay?"

"It's coming," the man said ignoring Elsa. "It's coming."

"Sir?" Elsa said again. She was utterly confused by the man's expression. He looked as if he had frightened out of his skull. She and Jack turned slowly towards each other.

"He was full of fear," Elsa said.

"And babbling," Jack said. "Could-"

His sentence was never finished as a blackened cloud suddenly appeared in front of them. A tall, skinny man with black hair stepped out.

Pitch Black.

Elsa tensed herself as she stared into his coal coloured eyes. There was hatred in all her looks. Pitch kept smiling at her while drumming his fingers against each other.

"It has only begun," Pitch said.

"Stop it now Pitch," Jack said fiercely.

"Why?" Pitch said. "Especially since I've having so much…_fun_." He put great emphasise on that last word. "I'll think I give you a clue to who I'm going for next." He had that smile that Elsa hated so much on his face. "Someone extremely close to your little friend Jack."

The black smoke consumed Pitch again and once again he vanished from sight.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	8. Nightmare In The Night

**RoyalRose: I'm not really one with colours (to me magenta is purple and teal is green) but I do believe you are right so I will go correct it. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**reddawnfox: Okay you have a few questions, first off if you mean the picture of Anna's family, no Elsa isn't in it as she had died long before (if that was what you meant). Yes it's Anna.**

**EveningWish: Well yeah something like that, haven't yet fully decided. You are indeed on the right track though.**

**AuroraNight: Because Elsa isn't aware that Tooth can do that but hold on. You may just have to wait a couple more chapters (not including this one) if everything goes to plan.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah yes both Hokey Pokey Ice Cream and Goody Goody Gum Drops are both excellent ice cream flavours (NZ icons really). No please continue to find mistakes. I sometimes edit in a rush. I'll go fix that now. Gustav can see Elsa as he 'believes in her' meaning that he knows about her and that it helps that he is related. Pronouncing his name? I actually wouldn't have a clue but in my head I say Gu-stav. Favourite fanfic? Maybe Frostbitten or Recover, I really do not know. My current essay is a critical analysis on the book Voyages From Toyan Villages To American Suburbs by Cathy A Small. It's not the most exciting essay. Yeah I would agree with you when you say that your topics are easier than mine. But then again I am at University whereas you are at school. What do you have to write about? If I was to guess, maybe a theme essay or a character essay on a book. That's the kind of stuff I did when I was at school in English.**

**TPATFan16: Anna is 58 (easy to work out as she was 18 when Elsa died and since it was forty years later 18+40=58). Elsa would be the same as when she died (like Jack) so she would be 21.**

**meeanchalle: Maybe, you might just have to read to find out.**

**Chapter 8: Nightmare In The Night**

Anna was sitting on her bed. It was late at night and she was getting ready for bed. She was wearing her green night gown and her hand was clutched on a dressing gown which was just draped over her shoulder. She had already sat on that bed for a while now. Her thoughts elsewhere like they had been the entire day. Her husband, Kristoff, came into the room already dressed for bed. Anna smiled at him while he pulled back his covers and climbed into bed. He picked up the book he was reading that new Mark Twain book, A Tramp Aboard, that he had started reading the previous day. He was already half way through it. Like the rest of their family, he was a good reader. Anna decided to follow his example. Anna threw off her dressing gown which landed on a chair in the room. She picked up Sir Walter Scott's book, The Bride of Lammermoor.

There was no sound between them other than the sound of page turning. Anna didn't mind this silence. It was quite comforting the silence. Anna looked over, just slightly at her husband. He seemed to be quite intrigued in his novel. Although Anna had a feeling that Kristoff knew what was on her mind. Kristoff and her and reached a place in their lives where they didn't need to say anything to know what the other is thinking. A power that Kristoff had practically been using since day one of their relationship.

"You okay Anna?" Kristoff's voice broke the silence. He turned his head to look at her. He had a troubled look upon his face.

"Yeah," Anna said turning to him, "why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't moved your eyes from the same page in the last thirty minutes," Kristoff said.

"Oh," Anna realised that he was right. She was still staring at the same page that she had started on. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"The past is getting dug up," Kristoff said turning back to his book. "That will make anyone uneasy."

Anna could only nod. The past which she thought had been buried was now being dug up. The person with the spade was a member of Anna's own family. Anna knew that this day would come eventually she just never wanted to think about what would happen when it did. Sometimes Anna felt like an ostrich, head buried in sand and not even noticing what was going on in the world around it.

"I think I might go to sleep," Anna said closing her book. She turned over but she didn't shut her eyes. Kristoff eventually followed suit and Anna soon heard his soft snores. Sleep took its time coming to her. Anna couldn't sleep. The darkness around her started to come in closer and closer. The only light was from the moon that was full in the sky. Anna tried counting sheep, she even got up to sneak down to the kitchen to get a drink of warm milk but nothing was working. Anna's mind was just too busy thinking about her older sister. Finally, after the clock chimed three times, Anna finally went to sleep.

But her sleep was disturbed. It caused Anna to relive some of her worst moments. Voices of memories came to light. Anna tossed and turned as they came to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go away Anna!"<em>

"_Enough Anna!"_

"_Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you."_

Then the dream changed. It changed to the worst moment in her entire life.

_Anna was riding on a horse with Elsa. Anna had eagerly wanted to check out the sights and Elsa had followed. A shudder throughout the ground and Anna felt the Earth wobble. Anna managed to steady herself._

"_Woah," Anna said._

_Then it happened. The mountain had heard what the Earth was saying to it and it responded. Massive snow, rocks and who knows what else came down the mountain travelling at a fast speed. An avalanche. It collided with Anna and almost swept her off the cliff. Anna could see her entire life flashing before her in those precious few seconds. Then she felt someone's hand gripping her wrist. Anna looked up and saw that Elsa had grabbed it. She felt relieved that Elsa's fast thinking had saved her life. Anna could see the pain in her eyes and knew that if Elsa didn't pull her up in time, Anna could fall and that was something she didn't want happening._

"_Are you okay?" Elsa called down. _

"_Yeah," Anna called back. "Thanks."_

"_I'm going to try and pull you up," Elsa said._

"_Okay," Anna shouted back. "Do it fast. I can feel your grip slipping."_

_Sure enough, Elsa's fingers had already started to slip. They had already slipped a couple of millimetres._

"_Just don't look down," Elsa warned._

_Anna couldn't help herself, she looked towards the ground and suddenly got a dizzy feeling similar to vertigo (although Anna didn't suffer from it). The ground seemed so far away. A drop like that would surely end with loss of life. Anna gulped and looked back up at her sister. Elsa started to pull Anna up and slowly, Anna started going up rather than going down. Elsa managed to pull with her last amount of strength and Anna collapsed on the ground looking both scared and relieved._

"_Wow," Anna said. "That could have been a huge disaster."_

_Her words had jinx attached to it. She hadn't noticed, hadn't realised. The ground was shaky beneath Elsa and it had decided to give way. Anna hadn't reacted fast enough, hadn't moved enough. She was just lying on the ground when she heard the cracking sound from the rocks and when she looked up, the rocks were mere moments away from breaking. It all happened as if it was in slow motion but really it only took seconds._

_Elsa's face was full of terror as the Earth broke away. Anna made a wild grab for Elsa but she was too late. Her fingers missed Elsa's outstretched ones. Elsa fell with the same look of terror that she had on her face which matched the look on Anna's. The image of Elsa falling kept repeating itself; from the cliff breaking away to Anna missing Elsa as she fell away from her._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up drenched in sweat. The dream, or rather nightmare, had taken its toll. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in over thirty years. She looked up at the clock, it read only five in the morning. Anna could still feel her heart beating fast. She took in deep breaths to calm herself. It worked; she could already feel her heart beat slowing down. She closed her eyes and the image of Elsa falling could be clearly seen. Anna's eyes opened again. All the fear of that day came back to her. Anna could still feel the coldness of that day flowing through her veins making her shiver despite it being the middle of summer. Being out on that cold night was a horrible one. She had frozen in that spot in more ways than one. She just couldn't have move from that spot due to grief and trauma. Then the coldness of the day came over her. But Anna hadn't felt the cold that day. She was in complete shock from what had just happened. Her sister's life had been lost in a matter of seconds and suddenly left Anna all alone in the world.<p>

It looked like the past was being drugged up in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack just looked at each other. Pitch had told Jack that someone close to her was his next target. But who was close to Elsa? The only person that came to Elsa's mind was Jack himself but would Pitch go for Jack or did he mean someone else? How could he mean someone else? Elsa didn't know anyone in Arendelle so how could Pitch choose someone close to her in this town? Elsa's brow narrowed. Would Pitch really just lure them to some unknown town to them just in order to get a step up? Elsa's answer to this was possibly. She didn't know much about Pitch but it sounded like something he would do. Pitch seemed like the kind of man who would want revenge so badly, he would do anything to achieve it even if it meant something like this.<p>

Elsa tried desperately to think of some kind of link between her and Arendelle but none were coming to her. Pitch was simply toying with her, she was sure of it. Pitch was either trying to either lure him to her by pretending he had answers she was looking for or just trying to lead The Guardians down a track while he was plotting in the background. Elsa had to admit, it was an interesting angle, both sides. If Pitch had been the one to find her, not Jack, Elsa would have probably gone over to Pitch's side but would she have stayed on his side? Maybe not especially if Jack had come to find her. There was something about Jack that drew Elsa to him, that made her believe every word he said. Jack didn't have the quality of lying. He always had truth in all his looks.

Another possibility is that Pitch may have sensed that Jack had latched onto Elsa and she onto him. Jack had been the one to introduce Elsa to the world of the immortals and they both had the same exact powers (although Elsa had found there were some slight differences among their powers when she trained with him inside the ice castle). Jack had told Elsa that Pitch had tried to get him onto Pitch's side and Jack said no. Thus Pitch had decided that Jack was to be his arch rival, or something to that affect. Maybe Pitch was toying with Elsa to get back at Jack. Jack had become Elsa's teacher, friend and ally. It wouldn't be a stretch to think that Pitch was using Elsa to get back at Jack.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Jack said interrupting Elsa's thoughts.

"I am," Elsa said.

"Do you have any idea who Pitch is talking about?" Jack asked.

"No," Elsa shook his head. "I feel like he's messing with me."

"I feel that way as well," Jack sighed. "Pitch is this kind of guy. Surely everyone you once knew is dead."

"How would you know that?" Elsa asked.

"Well I woke up three hundred years after I died," Jack said. "Surely the same amount time for you would have passed."

"I see," Elsa nodded. "Then I don't know what Pitch is on about. Maybe a descendent of a relative?"

"I don't think so," Jack said. "Pitch is playing us. We have to play Pitch now. We need to be smart. We need to be more than one step ahead. We need to think what Pitch is going to do next."

"What would he do next?"

"Well Pitch's ultimate goal would be to spread his fear as far as he can. My guess would be for him to start here, in Arendelle. Maybe he wanted us here for the beginning of the end."

"Make us think that we have lost before it starts," Elsa nodded.

"Something like that," Jack said.

Elsa was about to ask what their plan was before a cold air came through the street they were on. It made Elsa shiver which she knew was strange as she didn't get cold. Elsa could even see her breath. What had made the temperature drop several degrees? It didn't take a lot of time for Elsa's question to get answered. The street suddenly got dark, extremely dark. It was night-time but this was a kind of darkness that wasn't natural. Elsa noticed that Jack got into a fighting stance; he had gripped his staff with both hands and looked like he was on guard. Elsa prepared herself as well. If Jack was looking like something could happen, then something was going to happen.

It did. Black smoky shapes came towards them. Elsa thought that it was Pitch returning for round two but this was different. There were several black smoky clouds coming towards them not one. They then combined as they moved quite quickly in a circle movement around Elsa and Jack. They then stopped and moved just as fast as before them. The black smoky clouds took shape into creatures that Elsa didn't recognise. They had round black heads with black eyes. Their arms were elongated with long twig like fingers. The rest of the body disappeared after a while, it was like a sheet that had been cut into strips at the end. Elsa stared at these beings. She didn't recognise them but the look on Jack's face told Elsa that he did.

They then struck them. Elsa was forced down but Jack put his staff up to defend himself and shot ice from his staff at the beings. The ice struck them and caused a shrieking noise from the ones he had hit. Elsa got to her feet and she and Jack set up a pose. The beings had surround them now but neither of them were deterred. Elsa set some ice blasts out of her hand while Jack did the same out of his staff. They did manage to hit the beings but the beings were just as determined as Jack and Elsa.

Elsa and Jack gave the beings what they had and eventually the beings realised that they couldn't win. They gave a shriek every time they were hit and after they had enough, they were chased off by Jack and Elsa. They waited for several minutes but it didn't look like those strange beings were returning.

"What were they?" Elsa asked.

"They are Fearlings," Jack said. "Pitch's minions. They can take all kinds of forms, I've seen a few."

"I wonder if their intent was to scare us, capture us or to kill us." Elsa said.

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged. "Whatever the reason, they didn't succeed. Now we have to keep it that way."

"How?" Elsa asked.

"We defeat Pitch before he can defeat us."

Elsa smiled. She should have expected this. Her gaze headed up into the sky. The darkness had cleared and only the full moon and stars scattered the skies. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Lights then appeared in the sky which Elsa recognised as the Northern Lights. She thought that they looked so illumining in the sky.

"Look," Elsa said, "the Northern Lights."

Jack looked up and his face expression changed.

"That's North's message to The Guardians," Jack said in a small voice.

"What does it mean?" Elsa wondered.

"It means he wants to see all The Guardians at once," Jack said.

"Should I come?" Elsa asked.

"You're not technically a Guardian so I don't know if you would be allowed to come," Jack said with a heavy sigh. "I would like for you to come but you may not be allowed."

"I understand," Elsa said. She knew what Jack was saying. Jack would like for her to come but maybe she wouldn't be allowed in a Guardian-only meeting. Elsa wasn't upset though. She had actually expected something like this to happen.

" would like you to stay here though, keep an eye on what Pitch is up to," Jack continued. "See if anything changes."

"Okay," Elsa nodded.

"But I want to make sure you are safe," Jack said. "I think I'll drop you off at the ice castle. There I don't think you will get into any trouble but yet you could have a good view of what was going on."

"Okay," Elsa agreed with what Jack was saying.

Jack hoisted her up and flew her to the ice castle which was only a short distance away. The snowmen from their competition before. Jack placed her down on the balcony that led into the room with that giant awesome chandelier.

"I'll see you soon," Jack said kissing her hand, "my Snow Queen."

Elsa blushed and watched as Jack disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't have a really good night but she put on a good face at breakfast with her family. Her nightmares had made her come to a decision, one which she had only decided in the early hours of that morning. She wanted to put her ghosts of the past to rest.<p>

"What are you planning for today?" Josef, her eldest son, asked.

"I think I might go out to the Ice Castle," Anna said.

"What?" that was noise that rang out among the breakfast table. They seemed shocked that Anna had made this decision and Anna knew why.

"I know that I haven't been in over forty years but I feel like I need to put all these ghosts that are following me to rest," Anna explained. "Everything has just gotten out of hand. I think that going will put this uneasy feeling to rest."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Anna shook her head. "You're wanted by the other ice harvesters today. Remember today is trade day and you _are_ the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Don't I know it," chuckled Kristoff.

"Don't worry about me," Anna said. "I'll be fine."

Anna set off for the North Mountain only a short time later. She wanted to have an early start and get to the ice castle as quick as possible. She was travelling with her horse and not a lot of provisions as she planned to return later that day. Shortcuts to the ice castle had been erected since the creation of the Ice Castle over forty years so her journey was relatively quick. She soon saw the Ice Castle come into view but she stopped when she came to the very spot where the cliff had given away leading to Elsa's death. She stopped dead in her track. The cliff was just like how she had remembered it all those years ago. It made Anna shiver and get a nasty feeling in her stomach. Anna got off her horse and headed over to the exact spot.

Long ago, Anna had placed a small white cross on where Elsa's final moment was. The cross had her name and the length of her life in years. The cross, miraculously had survived all this time. Anna had tried to remember her sister in many different ways. Anna got down on her knees and looked into the cross.

"I'll always remember you Elsa," Anna whispered before kissing her fingers and placing those on the cross. Anna got to her feet and headed back towards her horse which was only a short distance away. Anna got back on the horse and continued up to the Ice Castle which wasn't very far. As Anna approached a pile of snow turned into a giant snowman which Anna recognised as Marshmallow. The horse neighed in fright and its front legs went up in a terrified manner. Marshmallow didn't do anything however. It just stayed where he was and didn't move. Anna had thought for a split second that it was going to attack her just like how their first visit went all those years ago.

"It's just me Marshmallow," Anna said.

"You haven't been here in a very long time," Marshmallow said in his deep voice. Even though that visit had been a bit of a disaster, Marshmallow hadn't done anything to keep out Anna's family but other people were a different story. Anna figured that since the family has Elsa's blood going through it, he had stayed his attack as he might have felt as if they were worthy to enter. He had kept guard on his master's old place and tried to keep it the same way it was before. Anna was grateful for this. The Ice Castle was Elsa's masterpiece. She didn't want anything to happen to it. Anna had thought that with Elsa's death both Marshmallow and the Ice Castle (and also Olaf) would disappear since they were made with Elsa's magic. However no such thing ever happened and Anna didn't want to question it any further. She was glad they remained. She enjoyed Olaf's company, loved having Marshmallow keeping an eye on things and the Ice Castle to remain a symbol of Elsa's incredible powers.

"I know," Anna said sadly. "But I'm here now. I was just wondering if I could take a peek inside."

Marshmallow nodded and allowed Anna to pass. She left her horse outside where it was still trembling from the shock that was Marshmallow before heading inside the castle. It was still as magnificent as it first was when Anna first stepped through those doors. She thought that just being here would be unbearable but it wasn't. It brought a sense of peace to Anna as if Elsa had been waiting for Anna to return. Anna headed up the flight of stairs remembering how Elsa had tried to push her away as she thought that she wasn't safe around her younger sister.

When Anna entered the room where she and Elsa had their altercation, the one with the big chandelier, she got a huge fright. Someone was already in here. Anna felt a rage burning inside of her. How dare someone be in here! No one was allowed in here but her family as it was a place that Elsa had made. It almost felt like a scared sight to Anna. This place was supposed to be a remembrance place for her older sister. Strangers were definitely not allowed.

"Who are you?" Anna's voice rang out in rage. "You're not supposed to be here so why are you?"

The girl turned and Anna nearly fainted. The girl was wearing a cyan dress with snowflake patterns on the cape attached to it. She had long platinum blonde hair done up in a braid that was draped over her shoulder and that had snowflakes in it. Her eyes were the exact same colour as Anna's eyes, those same blue eyes.

It was Elsa.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn. So they finally meet after so long being apart. Anyway, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	9. The Past Returns

**RoyalRose: Hold on with Jelsa, I have an idea for it.**

**reddawnfox: I think we all would.**

**Shiori Kudo: Well two reasons; firstly she doesn't know she can and secondly she doesn't think she has a reason to.**

**EveningWish: Yeah Dementors entered my mind as well. I just looked up pictures of Fearlings to get an accurate description and I guess it ending up sounding Harry Potterish.**

**Guest Reviews: English for me was weird, like I was really good at the book part of it (I would be one of those students that read the book first day we got it) and maybe the movie part but I sucked at the speech, static image (taking a quote from a book or movie and doing a metaphor thing with it in a visual sense) and poetry bits. Anna can see Elsa as she does believe in her (well in a sense), she can see her because Anna is her sister and she knows about Elsa, that kind of thing. How do I have time to write this? Well since I'm at Summer School, I have a lot of free time (for example four day weekends), I just don't do a lot else. I would love to build a snowman - there's just no snow. Yeah Google would have help there but the answer to what our currency is the New Zealand Dollar.**

**TPATFan16: Yeah Anna is basically having one, but I don't do bets.**

**meenchalle: Well they didn't meet at the castle as I have this and another thing planned.**

**Chapter 9: The Past Returns**

Jack didn't like leaving Elsa alone. With Pitch around, who knows what could happen? He had already sent one round of Fearlings, he could easily send a second, third or even fourth after her. He figured that Elsa would be safe at the Ice Castle. He was sure that Pitch didn't know it existed or where it was, so Elsa would be fine there. That first Fearling attack had come out of nowhere but it had been expected. Jack had actually been wondering when Pitch was going to make the first move. All the silence, no shadow in sight, had been a bit worrying for Jack. Jack had been on his guard ever since he had arrived in Arendelle. He had kind of expected Pitch to jump out as soon as they arrived. But nothing had happened. Jack had been quite suspicious of this which is why he kept his guard up.

Flying was a good time for Jack to think. There was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. The howling winds whistled through his ears, filling him with a good feeling. Jack swooped and soared through the skies. He stretched out his arms and allowed the wind to go through his arms. He closed his eyes briefly and an image of Pitch came to him. Jack's quickly snapped open. Pitch was constantly trying to haunt him. He came after him last time and it seems like he was coming after, not only him, but Elsa as well. Jack grimaced. If anything happened to Elsa, he couldn't live with himself. He liked to think that he had taken Elsa under his wing, became her teacher, her friend. Elsa would be safe, he was sure of it. Nothing was going to happen to her. He was sure of it. Pitch didn't want hurt Elsa, Jack was sure of that.

The Fearling attack that he and Elsa encountered just before was for him not Elsa. Jack had a feeling that the Fearlings were after him, whether to capture him or to destroy him, Pitch wanted him out of the way. Pitch knew that Jack was now a fully fledge member of The Guardians that there was no chance that Pitch would be able to get Jack onto his side. Now that Elsa was an immortal, not a Guardian yet (although he was hoping – well he would like to think that she would – that she would become a Guardian) that she would be easy picking for him. Elsa had the kinds of qualities that Pitch was looking for.

Last time Pitch had told him that cold and dark went well together. Since Elsa also had ice powers, then that would fall under that. Elsa was a skilled ice master in Jack's opinion. She would make a worthy addition to any team that she joins. She was in the middle of a power struggle. One between The Guardians and Pitch Black. She was quite a popular girl. Of course she didn't have to join either team. She could just remain just a regular immortal, having fun with her powers, maybe getting believers. However, that there was another thing that was troubling Jack. Jack also had a nasty feeling about something else. Pitch was The Nightmare King. Elsa was The Snow Queen. What if Pitch was seeking her out for and additional reason? What if, since he was a 'King', he wanted a Queen? Elsa fitted the bill perfectly for that. Jack gulped. He wasn't going to let Pitch's hands fall on Elsa. Mark my words Pitch, Jack thought, neither you nor your Fearlings are going to hurt or even touch a single hair on Elsa's head as long as he had something to say about it.

He wondered what Pitch had in store for them. Why would he go to Arendelle? What purpose did he have there? What secrets did Pitch hold? Did he really have answers for Elsa? Answers about her past? Jack highly doubted this but Pitch was sneaky. There could be a grain of truth in what Pitch was saying. Maybe Elsa was really from Arendelle or some place around the area. Pitch was either playing them or trying to lure Elsa to him (maybe even both). Whatever Pitch's intention was, didn't matter. Pitch had already started to attack to Arendelle, the fear had started to spread. The first round of the Fearlings versus Jack and Elsa had ended in Jack's and Elsa's victory. Pitch thought that he could win, that he could defeat The Gaurdians. The fact was ,that Pitch's reign of terror was going to be over.

The site of the approaching North Pole interrupted Jack's thoughts. Soon North's Workshop could be seen coming into view. Jack shook his head clean and focused on what was going to come. He passed the Yetis by the door. He wanted to cast them a dirty look as the Yetis looked as if they were grumpy at him (well to be fair they always looked as if they were grumpy at him, maybe their faces were permanently stuck that way) but he was in a bit of a rush. North had called him and Jack didn't want to keep him waiting. Jack found the other Guardians in The Globe Room.

"Ah Jack," North nodded when Jack entered the room, "glad to see you have arrived."

"Me too," Jack said. "You called?"

"Yes," North said. "We have things to go over."

"How's Elsa?" Tooth asked.

"She's good," Jack said. "She would be better if we didn't get attacked by some Fearlings that had decided to ambush us."

The Guardians looked horrified at this. Jack nodded at their facial expressions.

"What happened?" Bunnymund asked.

"We kicked their butts," Jack said with a grin on his face but his soon faulted, "but I don't think they're gone for good."

"Neither do we," North said.

Jack felt like he was missing something, potentially the reason why North called all The Guardians to his workshop.

"Something is going on," Jack said.

"Tell us what happened when you got to Arendelle," North asked.

"We came, we saw, we conquered," Jack said simply.

"When did you learn Julius Caesar?" Bunnymund looked thoroughly confounded at Jack's statement.

"I found some of North's old history book," Jack shrugged. "But the statement pretty much sums up what happened. We arrived in Arendelle a few days ago, scouted around for Pitch but couldn't find him anywhere. We decided to try and come up with a strategy but before we could, Pitch's goons attacked us. We defeated them off and that was when I saw your signal. I left Elsa at the Ice Castle-"

"Hold on!" Tooth said sharply. "Ice castle? Did you make an ice castle Jack?" She looked impressed, very impressed at Jack's words. Her eyes were as wide as the moon.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I don't know who did but Elsa and I have made it a kind of base for us which is why I left her there. She would be safe there and be able to keep an eye on things while I'm here."

"I see," North stroked his beard.

"You think I should have brought her?" Jack said.

"It doesn't matter either way," North said. "To be honest I think having a lookout is far more important. You can relay what we're about to tell you to her later anyway."

"What news do you have?" Jack's voice got more serious and he said his words rather quickly.

"Pitch is indeed planning something with Arendelle," Tooth said.

"What?" Jack gave her a confused look.

"I think you might have witnessed at least a little of it," North said. "Pitch's Fearlings have been spotted in Arendelle. They're spreading fear to boost Pitch's power."

Jack crashed his fist into his open palm. He looked beyond angry. He just wished that Pitch could leave them alone.

"What does he want with Arendelle?" Jack wondered. "What does that town have that he needs?"

"We don't know," North said. "Go back to Arendelle, pick up Elsa, bring her back here. We going to need all hands on deck if we're going to defeat Pitch."

"Right," Jack nodded.

Jack turned on his heel and sprinted as far as he could, North's words still ringing in his ears as he went.

* * *

><p>Pitch spied on the man from the shadows. He was a sickly man, suffering from pneumonia and had been for some time. Pitch had overheard the nurse saying that he didn't have a lot of time to live which was handy for Pitch. He might be able to use this to his advantage. Pitch did enjoy having the advantage. The man started to cough and splutter a bit. He then stopped rather suddenly. He was still breathing though. Pitch drummed his fingers. He was waiting for something. The man suddenly started to become uneasy.<p>

"Is someone there?" the man said,

Pitch drew out from the shadows and the man got a fright when he saw Pitch.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Pitch Black," Pitch said, "and I know who you are."

"You do, do you?" the man didn't seem to be afraid of Pitch. Why would he be afraid when he was so close to death.

"Yes," Pitch said delicately, "Prince Hans of The Southern Isles."

"So you know my history do you?" Hans spat.

"Yes," Pitch said. "Disowned for attempted murder, treason, the whole lot."

"I see," Hans said. His face hardened. "Who are you?" he said again a lot more firmly.

"Pitch Black, The Nightmare King," Pitch replies. "I am the terror in the night, the shadow on the moon, the boogeymen in the stories except they're no stories."

Hans gulped slightly. He sat up a little bit and pushed his pillows up.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I want a little bit of information about an old friend of yours," Pitch said. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"What about her? Last I heard she died a long time ago."

"Oh you old fool," Pitch laughed. "She's back as an immortal."

"A what?" Hans was confused.

"An immortal," Pitch said. "People can be turned into immortals if they had done good in their lives."

Hans didn't look as if he understood a single word of all this but it didn't matter to Pitch, he had bigger fish to fry. It was time to get on with his plan.

"I want some clarification on who is closest to Queen Elsa," Pitch said. He thought he knew the answer but he wanted to make sure and Hans fitted the bill on who he wanted to ask.

"Why?"

"I'll make you a deal," Pitch said not answering Hans' question, "you help me and I'll help you. You tell me what I want to know and I'll cure you of your little aliment."

Hans was quiet for a moment. "Her sister, Princess Anna."

"Thank you," Pitch said. He already knew this but he had wanted to make sure. He waved his hand and Hans sat up straight. He grinned broadly.

* * *

><p>Elsa leaned against the balcony and sighed. She wished that she could have gone with Jack but she knew why she couldn't. She wondered what Pitch was doing at this very moment, probably terrifying the people of Arendelle. Elsa wanted to go and fight, to do something but without a plan and it being just herself, she wouldn't get very far. She tried to formulate a plan for when Jack got back. Maybe the people who were getting frightened (she suspected that since they had found one who Pitch had infected others were bound to follow) would be able to give them some clues. Pitch was up to something and Elsa was determined to figure it out.<p>

Just then a noise alerted Elsa to the presence that she wasn't alone. Who could be in the ice castle? Was it those kids from before? Then a voice rang out.

"Who are you?" the voice, a woman's, sounded very angry. "You're not supposed to be here so why are you?"

Elsa turned round to face the person and stared into the face of a woman with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, a magenta colour of a cape draped over a black dress decorated with green crotches with a blue undershirt for warmth. She was also wearing matching blue gloves. Elsa wondered who this person could be and what she had in store for Elsa.

* * *

><p>Anna stared and stared at the woman who she knew must be Elsa. But how could it be Elsa? Elsa was dead but here she was standing before her. She looked exactly like how Anna remembered her; her hair done up in that braid, her in her ice dress. Anna took a step forward; her entire body trembling as she did. It was her older sister standing before her. Was it her ghost? Coming from beyond the grave? How can it be? Anna always believed that when someone was dead, there was no coming back. She had to long since accept this when Elsa and her parents had died. She had been a mess on both occasions. The shock of seeing Elsa was still pumping through her veins. Anna almost fainted when she had first saw her and that wasn't quite entirely out of the picture. People just don't return from the grave, they just don't, at least in Anna's experience. Anna decided she rather not question it. For so long she had longed to see Elsa again, see her face. She decided to believe what her eyes were telling her.<p>

"Elsa?" her voice shook.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa looked confused.

"It's me," Anna said, "Anna."

"I'm sorry?" Elsa looked confused and Anna didn't know why. "Do I know you?"

Anna's heart sank. Why didn't Elsa recognise her? What was going on?

"Elsa it's me," Anna said, "your sister."

Elsa took a step backwards.

"I don't know how you got here," Anna continued not realising that Elsa had a strange look on her face, "you died," Anna felt a tear come to her eye, "so long ago. I thought you had been lost forever."

Anna took another step forward but Elsa took one back. She put her hands up to stop Anna approaching any further.

"I don't who you are but please go," Elsa said sharply.

Anna felt hurt, betrayed, at what Elsa was saying. Why was Elsa doing this? Elsa was looking at her as if Anna was a stranger, as if she didn't know who she was.

"Elsa it's me!" Anna tried to beg. "I'm your sister!"

"I don't know who you are!" Elsa yelled.

Anna felt a massive blow to her heart. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Elsa could look at this woman and wonder who she is and what she was doing. The woman, Anna as she called herself, seemed to know her but of course she must be mistaken. She mentioned a sister who had died, maybe she was confusing Elsa with this sister because she must be. Elsa didn't know an Anna. But then Elsa was struck with another thought; how was this woman able to see her? You had to believe to see, that was what Jack had said. There seemed to be a million questions associated with this one person. Elsa decided to leave it. For all she knew, there was a legend about a Snow Queen in her town and that would explain how she could see Elsa.<p>

"Elsa, please," the woman, Anna, said. Elsa wondered how she knew her name, maybe she shared the name with the sister that this woman had lost. That was the only explanation she could think of. The thought that Anna could possibly be right never crossed Elsa's mind again. She had thought the idea to be silly and incorrect. Elsa would surely have known and remembered if she had a sister.

"Please stop," Elsa said sternly. "You are mistaken. I am not who you think I am."

The woman looked hurt at this. She seemed to be broken by Elsa's response. Elsa didn't like the look on her face, it was making her feel a little guilty. The woman, Anna, was only looking for her long lost sister, well that was what Elsa was thinking. That was when another thought came to her mind. She recognised this woman; at least she was certain of it. She was quite sure that she was the Queen of Arendelle. She recognised her from the painting that she and Jack saw in the castle except quite some years older and from the harbour in Arendelle. What was a Queen doing so far away from her kingdom and in an ice castle made by persons or persons unknown? Anna still looked miserable at Elsa's lack of remembrance. But how could Elsa remember something that never happened?

Elsa was going to say something, maybe try to smooth this all over but she couldn't speak. Something had disrupted her; some black smoke appearing around the area behind Anna. Elsa knew what was going on. Both she and Jack were certain that Pitch wouldn't try anything here in the ice castle but somehow that seemed to jinx it. Elsa should have expected Pitch to have followed her here to try and finish off what his Fearlings had done before in the streets of Arendelle. Did he mean to kill Elsa? Or did he want to capture her? Lure her? The possibilities were endless. He had already propositioned her once before, back when she was with The Guardians. It wasn't a leap to think he would try it again. Pitch seemed to be bent on getting her or Jack on his side as soon as possible. He wanted allies to take down The Guardians but Elsa wasn't going to let him. He could pester all he wanted, send thousands of Fearlings after them, try do his dirty little tricks but it wasn't going to work. Pitch was the embodiment of evil and Elsa had good inside of her, goodness that Elsa wanted to grow and nourish which she knew she could do with Jack and the other Guardians.

Pitch soon appeared after all the smoke had vanished completely. He was giving Elsa his usual grin and was holding his hands behind his back. The hands then moved from behind him to in front of him. He drummed his fingers against each other and stared hungrily at the two woman in the room.

"Well, well, well," Pitch said, "we _are_ in trouble."

Elsa didn't speak. She didn't even move. Anna was giving Pitch the weirdest look. Elsa didn't have time to question why Anna could see him; she was just staring into Pitch's cold black eyes.

"What do you want?" Elsa said in a firm voice.

Pitch tutted. "Now, now Elsa, is that how you great an old friend?"

"We're not friends," Elsa said just as firmly, "and by saying you're an 'old friend' implies that we have met before. We haven't."

Pitch placed his long fingers on Anna's shoulder. Elsa put out her fingers as if to say 'don't' and her facial expression matched. She started to get nervous. This woman may be confused on who Elsa is but that was no reason for Pitch to try and do something.

"Who is your little friend Elsa?" Pitch asked.

"I-" Elsa stammered out before regaining her strength. "She's no one. Leave her. Your quarrel is with me."

Anna looked scared at what was happening. Pitch allowed his smile to get bigger.

"You may not be aware of it Elsa," he said, "but she is actually very important to you."

"Leave her," Elsa said again. "She has nothing to do with this. Just leave her out of this. I am the one you want, not her."

Pitch laughed. "If you want to talk, the Frost boy knows where to find me."

Then Pitch disappeared in a curtain of black smoke taking the woman, Anna, with him.

**A/N: Harry Potter reference anyone? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	10. The Memories of Elsa

**EveningWish: With Anna, all will be revealed. Yeah Pitch should have a villain song. I can just picture him doing a really dramatic one. Well Pitch really wants Elsa not just for his Queen but for her powers etc but maybe I could throw hints for your idea in it for you.**

**TPATFan16: He does need to sing it but no songs in this. This is not a musical. Although a Jelsa musical would be a good idea for you to write. I think you could write it very well plus it seems like the kind of thing you could do.**

**AuroraNight: I don't think Pitch sees Elsa as nothing more as a pawn for his games or an ally rather than more than that. But maybe I could throw in hints about it for you. Well for your second half is sort of there. I was sort of going to aim for something like that.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah don't worry about it, I'm really only good with currency I'm familiar with e.g. the Euro, Pound etc. On your question, no my currency (dollar) is not unique to NZ. A lot of other countries use the 'dollar' currency. Other examples include American Dollar, Australian Dollar, Bermudan Dollar and others which I can't be bothered to write down. However NZ (and some other islands in Polynesia like the Cook Islands as they're part of NZ) is obviously the only country that uses the New Zealand Dollar. Anna can see Pitch because I like to think that when she was all alone she turned to fairy tales for comfort and the belief kind of ticked over into adulthood. For Elsa, someone suggested Freedom or Creativity. I'm leaning towards Freedom as that same person said that was what Elsa had been desiring for her entire life (creativity was suggested based off Elsa's powers and her creating her ice castle). Any further suggestions? I usually take a day to write and edit. I start mid morning before my lectures and then in the afternoon after uni.**

**Chapter 10: The Memories of Elsa**

Josef sat on his bed buttoning up his shirt. His wife, Amara, was next to him, fixing her hair. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Josef," Amara said leaning over.

"Yes?" he said back.

"Do you think it was odd for your mother to just run off to the Ice Castle?" Amara asked. "Just like that?"  
>Josef could tell that this had been on her mind for a while now. To be honest, it had been on Josef's mind himself. When his Mama had announced that she had decided to go off to the Ice Castle, he found it to be very strange. Hi mother had never set foot in that castle in over forty years. She found it to be filled with ghosts. Josef did think, however, that it was a good idea for her to do it. His father had been trying for many years to help her and maybe she had finally decided to take a step into the right direction.<p>

"Based off Mama's actions in the past," Josef said, "yes but I think she's trying to move on."  
>"Move on from Elsa's death?" Amara looked a little sceptical which was actually justified. Josef's mother, Anna, had been so defined by her family's deaths. First her parents died an early death and their eldest daughter, Anna's sister, followed in their footsteps for an early grave as well. Josef's mother had her entire family taken from her within three years. That would make anyone miserable.<p>

"I know where you're coming from," Josef said, "but I think it's a good idea for her to try and move on. People say that it's been forty years, that it's time to move on, but Aunt Elsa's death caused my Mama to have to take over the kingdom and become the head of the family so suddenly. It defined her so much."

"I know sweetie," Amara wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "But what happened that day?"

"Avalanche," came a voice from the doorway. Josef and Amara looked up and saw Josef's father, Kristoff, with their son, Gustav, by his heels. "They were coming back from a visit to the Ice Castle when they were struck by one. Anna was nearly swept off but Elsa managed to get to her in time. She exchanged her life for Anna's. The part of the cliff that Elsa was on was weak. It wouldn't support both their weights. Anna was saved but Elsa fell to her death. Anna had always blamed herself for this. She feels like since it was her idea to go to the Ice Castle, to stop at the cliff to look at the view, didn't reach further enough. The guilt has always consumed her."

Nobody spoke while Josef's father, Kristoff, spoke. No one else in the room knew about this. Well to be fair, it had been well before their times.

"That does explain some things," Amara said.

"Like how she doesn't like going up to the North Mountain anymore," Josef said.

"You know that's where we meet," Kristoff said with a bit of a grin.

"Really?" Amara was looking intrigued. She hadn't heard a lot of stories from the time when Anna was young. Although Josef was sure that Amara had actually heard the story that they were about to tell their son, Josef thought that maybe Amara was playing up for Gustav. Gustav looked excited as well and leapt upon the bed that his parents were on. He had never heard this story before and was looking like he was more than edger to hear it first hand from one of the main characters in the story.

"Yeah," Josef laughed. "Mama had got into a fight with Aunt Elsa on the night of her coronation causing her to reveal her powers. She, in a fright, raced off to the North Mountain."

"Then she runs into me at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna," Kristoff said.

"Oh I love that place!" Gustav squealed. "Oaken is always so nice to me!"

"That makes some of us," Kristoff muttered darkly which made Josef hide a laugh. He knew his father's relationship with Oaken had never been the best one ever since that first time he was up there. He had called Oaken a crook and Oaken never forgives and never forgets. Although the relationship had gotten better over the years. Kristoff was one of the top ice harvesters in the area (well you would need to be one in order to be the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliver) and often had to stop by Oaken's to pick up some supplies to and from his ice harvesting business and also when he went to visit his family, the magical trolls.

Josef had only been to visit the magical trolls, who were technically part of his family, a few times. The first time was when he had been born. His parents had travelled to the trolls to present him, oh so proudly, to his Grandmama Bulda and his great-grandfather Grand Pabbie. They had admired him and his younger sisters who had come along later. Amara had gone when Gustav and Henrik were both born. Amara echoed Josef's mother's famous statement at that time ("They're rocks."). However she was very surprised to find out that those 'rocks' were those famous rock trolls that she had heard so much about. Bulda had gone straight into Amara ("Bright eyes, strong nose, working teeth, yes she'll do greatly for our Josef"), apparently doing the same things she did to Josef's mother all those years ago.

"So what happened next in the story Grandpa?" Gustav asked.

"Well she manages to convince me to go chasing after her sister, who at this point had started freezing the entire city of Arendelle by mistake," Kristoff continued. "We head off to the sister, find this awesome Ice Castle, get chased out by a giant snowman – who we all know to be Marshmallow – as Elsa wanted some time alone, then you know the rest."

"What's the rest?" Gustav asked eagerly.

"Grandmama's heart was accidently frozen," Josef explained to his son. "Grandpa had to take her to Grand Pabbie to get healed but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"By that name she was engaged to a man called Prince Hans of The Southern Isles," Kristoff said. "Grandmama had meet him at Elsa's coronation and fallen heads first in love with him and agreed to marry him pretty much mere hours after she met him."

"So Grandmama Bulda suggests a True Love's Kiss," Josef explains.

"So we, Grandmama, Olaf, Sven and myself, all hurry off to Arendelle to get Grandmama a kiss from Hans. Turns out Hans was after the kingdom, refuses to do what was needed to be done. He leaves Grandmama alone to die but is rescued by Olaf. They try and find me as Grandmama had discovered that I loved her and they head out onto the fjord. Little did they realise is that before, Hans had headed up to the ice castle and got Elsa and brought her back to Arendelle, imprisoned. Hans, who had assumed control, ordered Elsa to be executed for Grandmamma's 'death' but Elsa had escaped."

"So thrilling!" Gustav piped up.

"It is rather," Amara said.

"Hans was about to kill Elsa when Grandmama jumped in the way to stop him," Kristoff contined. "She froze solid as she sacrificed her chance to get healed."

"Woah," Gustav's eyes were as wide as the moon.

"However the sacrifice was an act of true love and so she was thawed," Kristoff said. "Elsa fixed the kingdom and became adored."

"Hans," Amara said, "I know that name. Wasn't he disowned for his crimes?"

"Sure was," Kristoff said proudly. "After he tried to take over Arendelle, he was sent back to The Southern Isles where he faced trial from his twelve older brothers who were not impressed by his actions. They wanted an alliance with Arendelle but I'm pretty sure if they're brother had succeeded they wouldn't have said no. Anyway, Hans behaviour disgusted them – well he had tried to murder the royal family of Arendelle – and they disowned him and imprisoned him."

"The good guys won!" Gustav said.

"Indeed," Kristoff said. "Alright you had your bedtime story kiddo. Time for bed!"

"No," whined Gustav.

"It is Gustav," Amara said.

Gustav went but not very happily. He had wanted to stay up with the grownups and keep talking. Both Amara and Josef chuckled at their son.

"What happened to Hans afterwards?" Amara asked Josef.

"I don't really know other than he got locked up," Josef said. "Although I did hear he did make a rather miraculous recovery. He had pneumonia, about to die when suddenly he gets better like that!"

"Maybe he was faking and was tired of it?" Amara suggest.

"Who knows?" Josef shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Jack was flying towards the Ice Castle. He was travelling as fast as he can before Pitch could make a move. He was thinking what Pitch's next move could be. If he was Pitch, which is something he was glad about, he would probably go at a second round at Elsa and probably when she was alone as it would give him the best possible attempt because there wouldn't be anyone trying to interfere. Jack then realised something; he <em>had <em>just left Elsa alone in the ice castle. What if Pitch had waited and watched until Jack had left Elsa alone before he pounced?

Jack hurried onwards. He had to get to Elsa as fast as he could. He kept telling himself over and over again that nothing had happened but the deep sinking feeling in his stomach was telling him otherwise. The sight of the ice palace coming into view was a relief to Jack. Knowing that he would soon be seeing Elsa filled him with a bubbling kind of feeling. Jack had never felt anything like it before. Jack almost stopped to think about this but decided against it. He put it at the back of his mind but the feeling was continuing to fill him up. Jack swooped down low and landed on the balcony. He was kind of hoping that Elsa would be out on the balcony waiting for him but she wasn't. Jack went directly inside the castle and found Elsa staring at some spot, not even moving. She seemed transfixed, paralysed by horror judging by the look on her face.  
>"Elsa?" Jack said simply. She didn't move, she didn't even do anything. Jack waved his hand in front of her face but again nothing happened, she didn't even blinked when Jack waved his hand. Jack was now starting to get worried. Something had definitely happened here and Jack didn't have to go very far to figure out who the culprit was. Pitch was behind this, Jack was sure of it. Jack peered into Elsa's eyes and said her name again. Elsa seemed to come out of whatever she was in and looked into Jack's eyes. There was a mixture of fear, horror and confusion staring back at him.<p>

"Jack," she whispered softly. "I am so glad you're here," she gripped his hoodie, "Pitch came and took this woman."

"What woman?" Jack asked.

"This woman," Elsa was talking rapidly now, she seemed very distressed, "um, Anna, I think her name was. She said that I was her long lost dead sister Elsa."

"What?" Jack was taken aback at this statement. Could Elsa really have come across her own sister?

"I told her that I didn't know her," Elsa continued, "but she insisted. Then Pitch shows up and steals her away."

"Holy moly," Jack said. "We got to get Pitch now more than ever if he has taken this woman Anna. Elsa, The Guardians want to see you, they want your help in planning our next move against Pitch."

"Jack," Elsa seemed to not have been listening. There was something else preying on her mind. "What if she was telling the truth? I have thought a lot about it and what if she _is_ my sister from many years ago? That could explain why Pitch said Arendelle was connected to me, that special someone he mentioned close to me, I mean that could have been Anna he had been referring to."

"It is possible," Jack said. "Right now I'm willing to accept anything."

"Jack," Elsa said, "this woman was the Queen of Arendelle. You know what that means?"

"That you could have been the ruler of Arendelle?" Jack had been shocked at this revelation. Could the kind and shy Elsa that he had known once had been a Queen of a kingdom? It was kind of shocking to think about.

"We need to go back to that castle," Elsa said, "right now."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack entered the Arendelle castle late that night. They had waited for nightfall as then there would be fewer people around. They didn't realise just how much disarray the town was about to be in as the Queen would soon be missing. Right now, it was assumed she was still at the ice castle. None of these thoughts entered Jack's mind or even Elsa's as they moved through corridors, trying to remember the way to the Portrait Gallery. Elsa had a theory that if Anna's family had been painted, maybe there was another one of her if Anna and Pitch had both been right. Elsa had initially thought that Anna had been confused, that she had been mixing her up with her own sister but as Elsa started to think about this, Elsa could be wrong. Too many things had cropped up since Elsa had arrived in Arendelle; Pitch mentioning its significance to Elsa, Elsa initially thinking that the name sounded familiar, Pitch mentioning someone important living in Arendelle, the ice castle looking familiar. Everything just seemed so familiar to Elsa and she didn't know why.<p>

They soon found the Potrait Gallery and the first thing that Elsa saw was the same painting that they had seen the first time around. They hadn't had much chance to look around the first time but now, they potentially had the entire night to themselves or so they thought. A small voice came out of the shadows.

"Elsa?" Elsa wielded round and found a tiny little snowman walking towards her. She got a fright when she saw it. It was exactly shaped just like her little snowman she had made in the ice castle days ago. More importantly it could talk as well.

"Olaf?" Elsa said the name just flying off her tongue.

"Are you a ghost?" the snowman, Olaf, walked into the light emanating from the moon that shone through the windows.

"Not really," Elsa said. When she looked at Olaf she could only a see a snowman but for some reason, there was more to it, way more. "I'm sorry but I don't-"

"Remember who you are?" Olaf finished for her. "I could sense it but that's hardly surprising since you made me with your magic."  
>"I made you?" Elsa stammered out. She didn't understand what was going on. There was a talking snowman talking to her about her past. Olaf the Snowman seemed to know more about her than anyone else she had so far come across (well except for maybe Anna).<p>

"Yes," Olaf said. "Let me help you."

Olaf led her over to a painting. When Elsa looked at it, she got a shock. The woman in the painting was her alright just much more formerly dressed in a teal dress with black satin sleeves and a magenta cape. On top of her head sat a tiara and in her hands was a sceptre and orb. She was definitely a ruler here, once upon a time.

"Who was I Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"You were a great ruler," Olaf said then got a sadden expression. "Brief unfortunately. Barely four months into your reign, you died falling off a cliff trying to save your sister, Anna."

Anna, there that name was again. So she really _was_ her sister but why couldn't Elsa remember anything about it?

"If I made you," Elsa said, she had just come to an important realisation, "that must meant I had ice powers correct?"

"Yep," Olaf nodded, "some people even called you The Snow Queen."

The Snow Queen, what the Man in The Moon called her. So it hadn't just been some big coincidence. So she really had lived and ruled Arendelle, Anna really had been her sister and Arendelle really had been her home all along. So many things were running through her head it was making it ache. Why couldn't she remember? Had something happened to her memories? She turned to Jack for the answer to this.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked.

"The Man in The Moon removes our memories," Jack explained simply.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Elsa demanded.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I thought maybe he left yours in for some reason."

"Who's your friend Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack said.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said. Jack obliged. He picked up Olaf and gave him a squeeze. All of Elsa's anger disappeared in an instant.

Elsa sighed. "Do you know where I could maybe get my memories back?"

"Maybe," Jack grinned. "Olaf, feel like an adventure?"

"Yes!" Olaf said.

Barely ten minutes later, they were flying to North's workshop. Jack was holding onto Elsa while Olaf was holding onto Jack. The touched down at North's Workshop and entered. Olaf was grinning around at everything he saw. Jack was giving Olaf a running commentary as they walked along. Elsa hurried them along as she wanted to know what Jack was up to as soon as she could. Jack hadn't exactly told her what they were up to. Jack moved throughout the workshop until he came to a room which has Tooth buzzing around in it surrounded by minute versions of herself which Elsa assumed where Tooth's helpers. Tooth immediately looked around and got very excited over Olaf. Jack introduced them to each other before things got a little serious.

"Tooth here is The Guardian of Memories," Jack explained.

"Guardian of Memories?" Elsa repeated in a slow voice. Then she got excited. "Does that mean you can restore mine?"

Tooth nodded. "Are you sure you want to remember Elsa? Sometimes there are things we don't want to remember."

Elsa nodded. Tooth then presented Elsa with tiny teeth. Elsa examined them closely and looked at her sceptically.

"These are your teeth which I collected from you," Tooth said. "They contain all your memories."

Elsa stared hard at them and little lights emerged out of them forming into pictures and sounds. They were her memories coming to her.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_Don't worry Anna, I got you!"_

"_But she won't remember I have powers?" _

"_Go away Anna!"_

"_Conceal don't feel, don't let it show."_

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Please don't shut me out again."_

"_You sacrificed yourself for me?"_

"_Elsa!"_

The scream of Anna's voice made Elsa's eyes snapped open. Everyone in the room was looking at her. Elsa grinned broadly. She could remember everything. She could remember accidently hurting Elsa while playing, shutting herself away from everyone to protect them from her, her coronation, building the ice castle, freezing Arendelle by mistake, getting saved from Hans by Anna, falling to her death after saving Anna and most importantly she could remember her sister and her family. Elsa gave Olaf a huge hug.

"She remembers me!" Olaf said.

"I do indeed Olaf," Elsa grinned.

"So it worked?" Jack's grinned was just a huge.

In her excitement, Elsa didn't know why, it just came over her. She just had the urge to do it. It must have been the euphoria of regaining her memories, of finding out who she really was. She just grabbed Jack and kissed him right on the mouth. She kept grinning as she released him leaving Jack to blush and stammer. There was a small awkward silence in the room as everyone became aware of what had just happened between Elsa and Jack. Elsa felt like she should say something but she failed. Suddenly the door open and in walked North and he looked grim. The happy moment that everyone had just mere moments before was suddenly washed away.

"What's up?" Jack asked trying not to blush anymore.

"It's Pitch," North said. "His fear is spreading and its spreading fast in Arendelle."

**A/N: Well Elsa finally has her memories back which was something that a lot of people have been wondering about. I think I did it slightly different to how it was done in the movie but hopefully it was still fine. Also a Jelsa kiss which was what a lot of people were wondering when it was going to happen as I toyed with it for so long, thanks for waiting. So anyway, what is happening in Arendelle? What will happen to Anna? What will happen to Kristoff and the others? What will happen between Jack and Elsa? What will happen now that Elsa has her memories back? More importantly, what will happen next? Wow, so many questions. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	11. An Alliance Is Forged

**AuroraSky: Not really a long day, all I had today was my tutorial for my uni class. Tomorrow might be a different story though depends though. Well it probably won't end up like Jack, the hero, fighting the villain for his love interest. I won't say never because you never know. On the dress design. I have no idea. Probably at the end of the story when she becomes The Snow Queen.**

**EveningWish: Well this chapter and definitely the next answers your concerns about the kiss.**

**Guest: Well I wasn't going to make the centre love as that's a little cliché.**

**TPATFan16: It was fast because it was necessary.**

**Guest Reviews: Not really on the currency thing. I always thought that dollar and cent were quite common. No my country was definitely not the first. We only adopted it within the last fifty years or so I think. Not freeing slaves, more like the sense that you are free to be who you are, the whole Let It Go message. I don't want Elsa to The Guardian of Love - too cliché for me. I've seen it done multiple times. Why on earth did you ship Elsanna? Don't mean to hate but that's gross and weird! Don't know the quote, probably do but my brain is a mess. Don't know what potto a chips are. Do you mean potato chips? I do agree with you about rushing the kiss but I did feel like that was a good time for it. **

**Chapter 11: An Alliance Is Forged**

Hans looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened out his white jacket that he wore over his yellow shirt. It was the same outfit that he wore to Queen Elsa's coronation. He thought it would be quite fitting for the occasion. When Pitch, whoever that guy was, healed him, Hans felt like a new man. Of course his older brothers didn't know about this. When Hans fell ill, his older brothers and his young nephew (who Hans had initially tried to brainwash against the rest of his family as he was king) had provided him a nice, comfortable room for Hans to recover or die in.

Since his recovery, Hans had kept up the act of being sick. Hans' acting skills were excellent. He had even managed to fool one of the royal doctors. The other one, maybe not so much but a little bribery goes a long way. Hans had everyone right where he wanted them. It had been so easy to fool everyone. Granted, his older brother Mathias (who was the seventh born son of their parents) had suspected something was up but Hans wasn't worried. He had convinced his young nephew, King Viktor II of The Southern Isles, that the act wasn't an act. Viktor had bought it hook line and sinker which was what Hans had been banking on. However, the news of his recovery may have reached ears in other countries. He just knew that it hadn't quite reached his own family's ears just yet. They seemed to have turned a blind eye to it all for some reason. Hans wasn't sure if they just didn't want to believe or were just that stupid. Maybe they did actually think that he was sick and the mutterings about him making a miraculous recovery were just rumours. Well Hans hoped so. If they didn't, they may be waiting for him to do what he was about to do. Hans wasn't about to be stopped. He had come so far and he wasn't about to lose it all. He has risked so much. This had to work. He would stake his life on it.

At the moment, Hans was planning to leave The Southern Isles. He was planning of travelling west to see what allies he could drum up. His plan was simple; take The Southern Isles for himself before moving onwards to Arendelle. He wanted Arendelle as it had been the place of his undoing. He planned on rectifying that. Once he had these two kingdoms, Hans planned to expand his empire and make King Hans I a well-respected king but one who ruled with an iron fist. Hans grinned into the mirror. It was the beginning of the end for everyone. Once he had The Southern Isles under his control, he would exile his family to a distant land. He may be evil but he didn't have the heart to kill them. Although, King Viktor may have something to say about that. He would just get in Hans' way and if that happened, well Hans may just have to sign his death warrant. He could also be dangerous. People could rally around him as the real king to the throne. That was something that Hans couldn't afford happening. He had seen it happening in other kingdoms and it wasn't something that Hans wanted happening in his own.

Arendelle was a different story though. He was sick and tired of that royal family. Anna had showed him up once and Hans was dead set on evening the scores. It was finally time for his revenge and without an ice witch for a sister, Anna was just a sitting duck, unable to move or predict what he was about to do. Once he had control of the throne, he would order the death of the entire family, starting with Anna's own son and heir, Crown Prince Josef of Arendelle. He couldn't reach her other children which could be an issue as they lived in other countries, countries that Hans wasn't even sure about himself. But that didn't matter. They would be unable to do anything anyway. Hans' plan was dead set on succeeding. The only problem was what would happen if no one would come to his aid for his quest.

Hans would just have to offer them what they wanted; gold, riches, land, a powerful ally at their disposable. He needed foreign aid to accomplish what he wanted and luckily for him, he was an excellent charmer. He could worm anyone around his finger that he wanted to. Once he had done that, the rest of the plan would follow suit.

Hans finished checking himself in the mirror. So far, he looked ready to impress. There was a boat all ready for him. The captain was an old friend of Hans. They served together in the navy and Hans had promised him riches in exchange for his aid. The captain would be promoted to admiral once Hans had what he wanted; the crown of The Southern Isles. His things were already loaded onto the boat. Setting sail was only an hour away. So far, Hans was certain that no one was aware of his plans. He would be long gone before anyone would be able to stop him. It was glorious.

"Going somewhere?" the voice came straight out of the darkness itself. Hans jumped in fear. He hadn't realised that he had been watched this entire time. Hans' hand went straight for his sword but then he remembered; his sword wasn't on him. It was hanging up in his closet. He hadn't yet had the time to strap it on. If this person was an enemy, then he surely would be finished before he had even started his crusade.

"Who are you?" Hans said in a strong voice.

"You haven't forgotten me so soon have you?" the voice got louder. Slowly the figure came into view. It was Pitch Black. Hans lowered his guard. He knew that Pitch wouldn't hurt him otherwise he would have done it when he was sickly.

"What do you want Black?" Hans asked but in a friendly tone. If what Pitch said about him was indeed true, then Pitch wasn't the kind of guy that Hans wanted to annoy.

"I just popped by to see how the revenge scheme was working," Pitch smiled. This, in Hans' mind, just confirmed that Pitch had been watching him, maybe even reading his mind. Hans got a nasty sinking feeling when he thought of that.

"Just about to put it into action," Hans replied.

"Excellent," muttered Pitch. "Arendelle is on your list too I imagine?"

"Yes," Hans nodded.

"Excellent," Pitch said. "How about a deal? You conquer the lands I desire and you provide me with the fear."

"Fear?" Hans was confused.

"Yes," Pitch nodded, his smile getting wider. "From your troops destroying everyone in their way."

Hans then realised that Pitch would be a powerful enemy. He could be exactly what Hans was looking for. Hans needed help if he was to reclaim what he felt was his.

"Alright," he said. "You have a deal Pitch Black."

* * *

><p>Anna struggled against her bonds but they wouldn't budge an inch. Great, she thought, this is just great. She hadn't exactly having the best day or days; she wasn't sure how much time had gone by. First, all these memories from her past get dug up when her grandson mentions that he saw his Great Aunt Elsa in the Portrait Gallery one night. Of course, Anna thought this was nonsense. She was a little more concerned at the fact that Gustav had mentioned that someone had been in the Ice Castle which Anna found unforgivable. She wanted the Ice Castle to remain as it was; a symbol of Elsa. Then the day takes an expected turn and Anna decides to go up to the Ice Castle. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now Anna was wishing she had decided against it.<br>That was when she discovered the second extremely weird thing; she had seen Elsa. It wasn't someone who just _looked_ like her, it _was_ her. Anna was sure of it. But Elsa had been dead and buried. She was gone to a place where Anna couldn't go. But is had been Elsa that Anna had been seen. How though? Anna was still trying to figure that out. So far she had that she had seen a ghost of her older sister. Why Elsa couldn't remember her, still was a mystery to her. But still the day still got even weirder, if that was even possible. This crazy man dressed entirely in black had taken her and tied her up in what Anna could only describe as a lair. It was dark and dank filled with an eerie feeling which made Anna's hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

What was this place? Who was the guy who had taken her here? One thing she knew was that Elsa somehow knew him and she had almost begged him to leave Anna alone. What was this all about? Everything was going crazy. Anna almost thought this was a dream, an extension of her nightmare but unfortunately, for her, it wasn't. Anna could just tell. She struggled against her bonds again but the same result happened from before. She was tied to some kind of chair and her bonds were made out some kind of smoky material. Anna didn't really know how else to phase it. Everything about this day was just out of her vocabulary. Anna thought that maybe she was going crazy. She could be hallucinations this entire thing. How else could you explain the fact that she just saw her dead sister? Or the fact that some creepy guy just more or less took her from one place to another in an instant. She must be going crazy. It was the only explanation.

"You know struggling is useless," came a voice out of the shadows.

Anna stopped dead in her track. The voice she heard was the same chilling voice that she had heard in the Ice Castle. The figure that the voice belonged to slowly came into view. He was a tall skinny man who was drumming his long fingers against each other. He looked like something out of her nightmares when she was a child. Anna gulped as she looked up at the man.

"Hello Anna," the creepy man said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Anna managed to stammer out.

"The nightmare in your sleep, the shiver on your spine, the shadow behind your back, the thief in the night," the man's smile got even greater. "I am the Boogeymen, Pitch Black."

Anna felt like that name was somehow familiar. Then she remembered. Inside the Arendelle library was a book about fairy tales and she remembered reading it growing up as a child. The story about the Boogeymen. He enjoyed spreading the fear that he possessed. But Anna always thought that the stories were all myths…or did she? There always seemed to be a small amount of belief inside her.

"Pitch Black," Anna whispered.

"Well, well, well," Pitch stepped closer to Anna. "Someone knows me."

"I-" Anna began but nothing more came out but eventually her strength returned to her. "I don't know."

Pitch's smile got wider. "I think you do. Remember all those stories you once read as a child?"

Anna gulped again but didn't say anything. How could this guy, Pitch Black or The Boogeymen, whatever he was called seemed to know things about her? If he was the same Boogeymen from her stories, then he must have been hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike from the darkness. Somehow, Anna was finding the supernatural and the impossible possible. It was that kind of day.

"The fear that you felt when you were a child," Pitch said, "the fear that your sister will never want to see you again, the fear that she doesn't want to know her…" Pitch left his sentence hanging. Pitch's words were ringing loud and clear in her ears. They were bringing back bad memories. Anna's hangs clenched. Anna did fear all those things. The only reason is that she didn't have the full story. What Anna went through, wasn't half of what Elsa went through. Elsa was afraid of her own powers, of hurting anyone especially Anna. Anna gritted her teeth. Pitch was just playing with her. Anna braced herself.

"You don't scare me," Anna said.

Pitch just laughed. "Maybe you should meet someone who can."

More footsteps could be heard. Anna looked up. Another figure was coming towards them. Anna wondered who it could be. So many names went through her head. She was practically naming everyone she knew. Eventually the person came into view. The man didn't need those sideburns, the arrogant attitude or that navy officer outfit for Anna to recognise him. It was someone who Anna had thought long out of her life.

It was Hans.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was in a state of panic. It had been over a day since Anna had come back and he was more than just worried; he was petrified. The last time this had happened Anna had been paralysed with fear after her sister had just died. Kristoff had already sent a couple of guards up to look for her but so far there had been no word which worried Kristoff even more. Kristoff was hoping that nothing bad had happened but he didn't want to count on that just yet. Kristoff passed Josef discussing something with his sons' nanny, Nanny Freja, who was holding Kristoff's youngest grandson, Henrik.<p>

"Josef," Kristoff said approaching his son. They were in the large entrance hall which had doors that led in all kinds of directions and even had stairs that led upstairs.

"Yes Papa?" Josef replied back.

"You haven't seen or heard from Mama, have you?" Kristoff asked rather nervously. So far, the story was that Anna had gone up into the mountains for some time away from Arendelle. No suspected anything even their own family. Kristoff was trying not to alert anyone to the fact that Anna could be missing. Although, Kristoff's anxious spirit could be giving away a lot more.

"No, why?" Josef's eyes narrowed slightly. Had he figured it out?

"Oh just wondering," Kristoff put on a fake smile.

"Papa," Josef said nervously, "is there I need to worry about?"

"No," Kristoff trying to sound convincing, "nothing to worry about."

"Papa, has something happened?" Josef asked.

"Um," Kristoff hated lying to his family. Anna, for one, could pick up on his lies in an instant. Kristoff cast a nervous look at Freja who picked up on the fact that this was going to be a private conversation in an instant.

"I think I better take Henrik back to the nursery," Freja said.

"Thanks Freja." Josef and Kristoff said.

Josef waited until Freja had closed the door which led in the direction of the nursery shut behind her.

"So what's up?" Josef asked.

"Don't tell anyone this," Kristoff said. "Not even Amara. I want to be sure before anything is announced."

"Papa, you're scaring me. What does this have to do with Mama?"

"I think she's missing," Kristoff said.

"What?" Josef looked stunned.

"She hasn't sent word or come back from the Ice Castle," Kristoff explained. "I've sent me to check and so far nothing."

"Let's hope for a simple solution."

"Indeed," Kristoff said gravely.

* * *

><p>Elsa was stunned when she heard this. Her home town, Arendelle, in danger? What was Pitch planning on doing?<p>

"What do we do?" Elsa asked North.

"We go and fight," North responded. "Pitch's army of Fearlings would surely be there soon and I'm afraid that we may be too late. Jack, go get the other Gaurdians and tell them that we need to meet by my sled in five minutes. This time Pitch has gone too far. We can't have him hurting innocent children purely for the spite of it."

"I'm coming," Elsa said. "Arendelle is my home. I can't stand back and not help."

"I thought you said that you didn't know Arendelle?" North looked quizzical at her.

"I got my memories back," Elsa said. "I was once Queen of Arendelle before my untimely death, North – Pitch has my sister. I cannot let him get away with this."

"Very well," North said.

"Also," Elsa took a deep breath in, "after this whole mess with Pitch is over, I would like to give you my answer about becoming a Guardian or not."

Elsa had given this great thought over the last few days. While they were battling with those horrid Fearlings had finally helped her come to an answer. The Fearlings made Elsa want to help and in any way she could and right now that was aiding the Guardians in their fight against Pitch. Besides, Pitch had taken her younger sister. It had gotten personal for Elsa. This was now her fight.

"Okay," North looked pleased. "Everyone come to the sled."

They soon met up with the other Guardians – Bunnymund and Sandy – by what was indeed a sled. Elsa couldn't help but feeling like this whole Santa thing was getting more and more cliché; living at the North Pole, the look of Santa Claus, the elves and now the sled. Elsa wondered just how much of it got back to the mortals.

"Can this really fly?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed," North said. "Of course Jack and Tooth can fly already but some of us are more land based beings."

They all clambered into the sled. Elsa sat next to Jack. They both caught each other's eyes and look swiftly away. The kiss was still pressing on both of their minds it seemed. Elsa had kissed Jack in her excitement but that didn't mean she didn't want to kiss him. Over the last few days, Elsa had formed some kind of attachment to Jack that she never had felt before. She felt as if it was similar to how Anna felt and acted around the time she first started courting Kristoff. Did Elsa like Jack, more than a friend? Were the feelings she was feeling towards him romantic ones? Well those questions would just have to wait. Pitch was out there and he had her sister. Elsa felt bad that she had rejected Anna before but that was because She didn't know who Anna was but this time was different. Elsa's plan was simple; save Arendelle and save her sister. She just hoped it was as easy to pull off.

North yanked on the reins and the sled started to take off into the distance. The sky was cloudless and only the moons light shined upon them as if it was wishing them good luck. Elsa secretly hoped that was true. They needed all the luck they could get on this mission. Pitch was clever and sneaky. He would be expecting anything. But the thought that they would soon be in Arendelle, armed and ready to take it back soothed Elsa.

Don't worry Anna, Elsa thought, I'm coming for you, you and Arendelle.

**A/N: Updates may be slow and as I've started writing my hateful essay and that's got to be done. It's worth 40% of my grade and is due two days before my final term test worth 50%. Current mood: unhappy. But I will do my best with updates. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	12. The Attack At The Castle

**EveningWish: Well Hans wouldn't have changed size since the coronation as people usually stop growing about 18ish or earlier. If anything Hans lost weight due to being sick and being in prison. Pitch didn't give him eternal youth.**

**RoyalRose: I hate essays too! What's the research paper? At least it would be better than what I have to do if that makes you feel better. Oh man, I hate teachers who are pains. Jack's thoughts on Elsa? Explained in this chapter.**

**AuroraNight: Did she steal your name or did she steal from you?**

**Guest Reviews: I would actually love to do the kind of Maths you're doing. It would be easier for me to do. Ah, should have gotten that quote. The main antagonist I feel in this story is Pitch and Hans is probably going to be like a supporting antagonist. Happy ending? Don't like to give too much away but yeah it is going to.**

**Chapter 12: The Attack At The Castle**

Anna stared into Hans' face. She hadn't seen him since the unfortunate incident in Arendelle over forty years ago. He looked so different. His ginger coloured hair was now greying and his usual handsome face had the appearance of wrinkles. Although, his sense of style hadn't changed. He was wearing that same navy uniform that he wore at Elsa's coronation. That just made Anna angry. It felt like he was almost mocking Elsa, like saying he was here and she wasn't or saying that Anna had once been so foolish. Anna had to calm herself and turn her face passive. She didn't want to give anything away or give Hans or even Pitch some ammo for them to use.

Hans was still smiling at her. Anna's teeth gritted together. Last she heard about Hans was that he was deathly ill, confined to his bed, most likely to die in the next few months or even weeks. So how can he be standing before them? Had he just been faking or had his illness not have been as severe as Anna believed? When she had heard that Hans had been dying due to illness, she almost thought that it was karma coming to get him again for all the things that he had done in his life. Anna thought that she was glad that he had been dying. All the trouble that Hans had done, she was just glad that he was about to be out of her hair for good, for she knew that Hans was sneaky and undoubtedly would have tried something if he could. Maybe he had been faking his sickness in order to get out of that dratted jail cell of his. Anna had seen the jail cells they had at The Southern Isles Prison and the ones in the castle where Hans had been a guest at. They didn't look very nice. Rats were a problem and there wasn't a lot to eat or drink. It was supposed to be a punishment after all. Anna would have wanted out of those jail cells as well if she had ever been put into one.

Anna looked from Pitch to Hans. They were obviously working together; there was no doubt about that. Evil loves company after all. Maybe Pitch had offered an alliance to Hans, offer to help him on his quest for dominance and power. It wouldn't be a leap to think that. It was probably a partnership made in hell. Anna just hoped that one would backstab the other when it came for it, turn against each other. It would certainly give her the time she needed to escape. Anna just wished she could help this along but atlas, without knowing the full extent of their plans (well she had gotten to the part where they would obviously try and take over Arendelle as Hans had always wanted his greedy little hands on it) or what their intentions were with Anna, Anna couldn't know what to say in order to get them to turn against each other. Hans may be human but there was something unhuman about Pitch, something that made Anna sick to the stomach. Pitch may know something was going on and thus leave Anna's plan useless. Somehow she felt as if Pitch seemed to know everything that went on. That gave Anna even more shivers.

"Well I've got business to attend to," Pitch said to Hans not really caring that Anna was listening in to their conversation.

"Back in Arendelle?" Hans asked. Anna felt her stomach drop like a hundred metres. So she had been right. Hans _was_ after Arendelle.

"Yes," Pitch nodded, "by now those dratted Guardians would have realised that my Fearlings are there. I need to go to aid my Fearlings."

Guardians? Anna was confused. What were they? They were obviously guarded something but what? The world against Pitch? That was an idea. Her mind went to the other thing that Pitch had said; Fearlings. What were those? Judging by their name, they couldn't be anything nice. They must have been Pitch's minions, ready to attack at his command and if they were in Arendelle, well nothing good could come out of it. These Guardians sound like good guys. She just hoped that they could face these Fearlings and Pitch once he arrived. Anna shuddered to think what would happen once Pitch arrived in her home.

"We still have a deal right?" Hans said.

"Of course," Pitch said. "I need you to spread my fear."

Pitch then sank into the shadows without another word. Anna blinked to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Sure enough, Pitch had just gone. It was like the time when she had been standing in Elsa's Ice Castle and then suddenly found herself in this place. Pitch's disappearance left Anna in Hans' control. Anna didn't like the look of this. Hans could be a sociopath when he needed to be and this seemed like that kind of time. Anna didn't want fear to spread through her. However, she could already sense it. Pitch had said something about spreading fear. It could be the centre of his powers. If he really was the Boogeymen, then scaring children and making them afraid was a part of his job description. Well, Pitch and Hans weren't going to get any fear from her. She focused on not letting fear corrupt her. Hans was just a human. He made mistakes like any other human being. Hans had been defeated once before and Anna could do it again. She just had to think of a plan and she had to think of one quickly before Pitch caused destruction on Arendelle and all those she loved. Hans was still smiling at her. It was kind of unnerving but she wasn't going to let anything Hans did to trip her up. She just had to focus and work her brain.

"So," Hans said, "Princess Anna of Arendelle. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Anna said. She was determined not to let anything jolt her. That seemed to be Pitch's style and it looked like Pitch was adopting it. "Although it's Queen now."

"Of course," Hans nodded. "You assumed the position after your sister's death."

"Yes," Anna said bitterly. "Although if I remember correctly, the last time we met, you came out not looking so good. Your brothers didn't look too pleased with your actions."

"But _this_ time," Hans continued with a look of glee plastered all over his features, "you won't be so lucky. You won't be able to interfere with our plans and your blasted sister will be finished off for good."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "My sister is dead."

"You know," Hans said taking a seat on some kind of table, "I actually smiled that day. The dratted Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the infamous Snow Queen, was finally gone. I nearly did a jig in my cell."

Anna could feel her anger rising up within her. Elsa's death was one of the worst things to happen to her and he talked about Elsa's death as if it was the death of some kind of dictator's death. Like it should be celebrated rather than mourned. It was as if Hans was putting her in the same category as Ivan The Terrible and Nero.

"But how little you know Anna," Hans continued. "You saw her at the Ice Castle, did you not?"

How did Hans know that? Pitch had been there so it was likely that he must have told Hans what Anna had witnessed.

"I didn't," Anna said. "It was a hallucination brought on by the Ice Castle, my memories and my desire to see her again."

"Ah," Hans had a smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying what was going on. "That was no hallucination. It was her. You did see your dead sister."

"What?" Anna was confused. How could someone just see someone who had been dead for years and look exactly how peopled remembered them? The dead can't come back to life. It was like trying to breath without oxygen. It was purely impossible.

"Was it her ghost?" Anna asked. Anna didn't really believe in ghosts or spirits anymore. The strange noises that people have claimed to hear in her castle were just the walls talking to them. It wasn't the work of some ghost. When she was younger, she always believed that there were good spirits watching over everyone. She liked to think that this was true and even taught Gustav and her other grandchild this.

"Not really," Hans laughed. "You see I didn't really get this part either. Pitch had to carefully explain it to me. You see your sister Elsa has been chosen by the Man in The Moon to become an immortal."

Anna looked at Hans dumfounded. "What?" she said. Hans wasn't making any sense. A Man in The Moon? Becoming immortal? What madness was this?

"Ah," Hans said. "It looks like I'm going to have to explain this, aren't I?"

"It appears so," Anna said.

* * *

><p>North's sled touched down in Arendelle at light dusk. He ordered that The Guardians plus Elsa be split into groups and start looking for Pitch and his Fearlings. Their mission was to drive them back into Pitch's lair where they'll take the final fight to him. Sandy and Tooth went in the direction of the outer reaches of the city, Bunnymund and North went in the direction of the harbour which left Jack and Elsa looking around the city. There was this awkward silence between them as they walked. The kiss that they had shared was still preying on both their minds.<p>

"Does it feel weird coming back here?" Jack asked suddenly breaking the silence. "Since you got your memories back?"  
>"Indeed," Elsa said. "I remember all kinds of things such as Mrs. Kaase, the baker's wife, always giving out free samples to the children and Admiral Nygaard, the captain of several ships, taking people out for free so that they could experience sailing. Of course all these people are dead now."<p>

"But their children aren't," Jack said kindly.

"That is true," Elsa said. "But children are not always their parents for both good and bad reasons."

They continued to walk in silence. Elsa's mind was filling with more memories as she looked around Arendelle. She remembered looking down at it from her window in the castle longing to join the happy people as they shopped, talked to their friends and did their daily business. But she felt like such a menace with her powers. She couldn't mingle with people. Of course that all changed when Anna helped her through that. After Elsa's coronation (and The Great Thaw as people had been calling it), Elsa went up and down these streets, talking to everyone who passed her. People were happy to see their Queen and were eager to please her. The number of gifts that Elsa received, there were just too many to count. Elsa didn't need the gifts and would often pass them to little children who did. Elsa felt a tear coming to her eye, those days were now over. Elsa was now just a spirit, destined to wander the place where she lived for eternity.

"You seemed to be lost in memories," Jack said.

"Oh," Elsa came out of it. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Jack said. "I would be doing the same if it was me."

"Where exactly did you live?" Elsa realised she didn't know a whole lot about Jack's past.

"I lived in Burgess," Jack said. "That's in America."

"So far away," Elsa whispered. "What family did you have?"

"A mother and a sister," Jack said. "They died many years ago but at least they had a good life." Jack stopped before he ploughed on. "It was my sacrifice for my sister that made me an immortal spirit. We were playing on the ice and it started to crack so I used my staff, even then I had one, to whip her out of the way. I then went plunging into the cool water."

Elsa was quiet as she absorbed this. "I also saved my sister," she said quietly. "She got rushed off a cliff by an avalanche and I managed to grab her. However if I pulled her up, I would go down as the part of the cliff that I was on was weak. It wasn't a hard decision. I loved my sister so I saved her and sacrificed myself."

"It seems we have a lot in common," Jack said.

"Indeed," Elsa nodded.

There was a silence between them again. Then Jack brought up the conversation that Elsa had been waiting for.

"When you got your memories back," Jack said, "you kissed me."

"I know," Elsa said. She could feel her cheeks redden slightly and was glad to see Jack's doing the same thing. "I guess in all the excitement, my feelings just erupted."

"You have feelings for me?" Jack asked. Elsa couldn't tell if he was happy to hear this or upset.

"I think so," Elsa said slowly. "It's been so subtle over the last few days that I hardly noticed it but I think so yes."

"When I first saw you," Jack said, "I was encaptivated by your beauty. Now I am encaptivated by you."

Elsa started to blush even more. Jack could always do this to her.

"So you're saying-" Elsa began but she got cut off by Jack's lips suddenly on hers. Elsa was surprise by the kiss but then melted into it. For a few moments, Elsa forgot everything else that was going on. She forgot that Pitch was in Arendelle, that the Fearlings were running loose around the town and that Pitch had her sister. The kiss melted away all the unhappiness that Elsa was feeling. When they broke apart, they were both grinning.

"Well," Elsa said. "We're going to have to do that again."

"Agreed," Jack said.

Suddenly something knocking Elsa off her feet brought them both back to the real world. Elsa was confused at what had hit her.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah," Elsa said still quite puzzled. "What was that?"

"I didn't see," Jack said.

Suddenly they felt whips of air as something sped past them. Elsa and Jack braced themselves for whatever it was. Something was going on and Elsa didn't like it at all. The creature then stopped moving and Elsa and Jack saw what it was. It was another one of Pitch's Fearlings. Elsa should have known. They could have been the only thing that could knock Elsa over. Elsa and Jack waited for the Fearling to make the first move. It didn't. It just seemed to wait for them to make some move. A standoff then occurred as no one wanted to do attack. Then the Fearling tripled. Two more Fearlings had joined the fight and then they attacked. It seemed like the Fearling was waiting for its buddies to join.

Elsa dodged the Fearling attack and Jack sent a blast of ice in its direction. The ice found its target and the Fearling was blasted back. However, this left both Jack and Elsa exposed. The other two Fearlings attacked. Elsa and Jack barely dodged the attack. They regrouped and sent more ice both hitting their targets before they blasted the third together. The Fearlings seem to be dazed by this attack allowing Jack and Elsa sent one final blast hitting all three at once. The Fearlings raced away as if they were fleeing from the fight.

Elsa didn't want to celebrate just yet. She felt as if they were missing something. She was proven correct. The Fearlings were running off in the direction of the Arendelle Castle. Elsa felt her heart sank. That was where her family was.

"Come on," Elsa yelled at Jack and started to run off.

They ran in the direction of the castle following the Fearlings. Elsa had a feeling that there were other Fearlings in the castle. Elsa and Jack managed to get around the guards who got slightly confused by the gates suddenly opening and closing but Elsa couldn't worry about that. There were more important things going on. Once inside the castle, it didn't take them too long to be attacked by Fearlings. Elsa sent some ice blasts in the direction of the Fearling but this one was a lot quicker than all the others. Jack tried a few blasts and he also missed. The walls and floors were now covered in ice. Elsa finally managed to hit it, slightly but it managed to knock it off course. This gave Jack a chance to fire a powerful ice blast which destroyed it.

"Nice one," Elsa said hi fiving Jack.

But their victory was short lived. More Fearlings appeared and they were heading down the corridor. They seemed to be drawn to something. Elsa beckoned for Jack to follow her and they raced down the corridor after the Fearlings. Whatever they were drawn to, it couldn't be good news. They burst through door after door which the Fearlings seemed to be just able to melt through. What were they after? Were they being drawn in by Pitch in order to draw in her and Jack? If so, then the outcome couldn't be anything good. They finally burst through a corridor where the Fearlings seem to be swarming to. There were at least a dozen Fearlings and they weren't alone.

A man, Elsa couldn't make him out due to all the Fearlings swarming around him, was trying to fight off the Fearlings. He was brandishing a sword and attempting to use it on all the Fearlings. It was useless though. The sword wasn't doing anything productive. They watched as a Fearling ran into the man thus knocking him over. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and nodded. It was time to perform their first save together. Elsa and Jack sent ice blasts at the Fearlings. They managed to find targets and suddenly the Fearlings lost interest in the man. They were more interested in Jack and Elsa now.

They ran at them. To prevent being attacked, Jack conjured up a wall of ice which all the Fearlings ran right into. They all got knocked over which gave Elsa time to shoot blasts of ice at them which knocked them against the wall. Elsa conjured more ice which trapped them in the position they were in. The other Fearlings took their chance. They attacked Elsa who was saved by Jack. The Fearlings who was trapped by ice suddenly broke free. They now had to contend with all the Fearlings now. Jack and Elsa went back to back and started shooting ice blasts in all directions as they moved around in a circular formation. They managed to hit all their targets. The Fearlings let out this squeal before being chased off. Elsa and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Although Elsa knew this wasn't the end of it. This was just the beginning. They may have won this battle but who knows if they would win the war?

A groaning noise brought them back to their senses. They suddenly realised that the man who they trying to save was starting to come round. Elsa quickly hurried over to help get him to his feet.

"Thanks," the man said.

"No problem," Elsa said.

The man then looked up at Elsa and their eyes met for the first time. Elsa's heart drop. She knew who this man is. He was just a lot older than the last time they had met.

"Elsa?" the man said. He looked so surprised and confused at the same time. He stared straight at Elsa with his mouth slightly open. Elsa never thought that she would see him ever again. It had been a surprise just to see Anna.

"Kristoff?" Elsa replied her face mimicking his.

**A/N: So Elsa finally meets Kristoff again. What will happen next? Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	13. An Old Friend

**AuroraNight: Ah sibling rivalry. Hopefully you're winning.**

**RoyalRose: 10th grade, that's Year 11 right? I've never understood the grade system. What language do you have to do? What do you have to do the research paper about? The research paper sounds like what I have to do for uni daily. Stupid uni. Do you have to reference properly as well? Sounds like a pain to do.**

**Dark of the Moon: Well I was going to wait until the end for Elsa to get her memory back but the story called for her to get her memories earlier otherwise it would be Elsa meeting a whole bunch of people that she knew in her past life and she wouldn't know them. It would get a bit repetitive.**

**olimacproductions: I always thought that Kai and Gerda passed away years ago as the story takes place forty years after the even of Frozen and since Kai and Gerda look like their middle age they would either have to either very old or dead.**

**Guest Reviews: Glad to see your homework is lessening, enjoy it while you can. It only gets worse. When you get older you have to do a bunch of projects (they called them internals at my school) that you need to pass in order to get to the next year. Well that's how my school kind of worked. At least it looks like you have a lot of time to do it. I don't see anything wrong with the typo error but I feel like its a run on sentence that needs editing. I don't think that the rest of Elsa's family can. Like I don't think that Amara or Josef can but Gustav, Kristoff etc. can. Well my essay is worth 40% of my grade because that's just how the paper works. Different papers do different things. But my essay is 2,500 words (I'm at like 200 words). But yeah the essay is worth a lot. Don't understand your fun question 2. I remember boring English lectures. I've had a few of them at both uni and school. I would normally go on my phone during my ones at Uni to check FaceBook or my mail etc. just to do something.**

**TPATFan16: Well technically Elsa doesn't know he's her in-law yet. Anna and Kristoff got married after Elsa's death so Elsa wouldn't know that they did.**

**Chapter 13: An Old Friend**

Anna was shocked by Hans had just told her. It seemed impossible to believe. Hans had just told her some story about a Man in The Moon choosing people to become immortals and that these immortals help protect the children of the world. It seemed so strange but could Hans really make up this tale? Anna never believed that Hans had much inspiration for the supernatural. So if Hans wasn't making this up, does that mean that his fantastical tale wasn't one of fiction but rather of fact?

"So you're saying that my sister has become one of these immortal people?" Anna asked.

"Indeed," Hans smiled at her.

When Hans had told her that Elsa had become an immortal, Anna almost freaked. It seemed hard for Anna to accept that Elsa could somehow come back and walk on the Earth that she once left because that had been something that Anna had wanted for so long, that she would wake up and find that Elsa's death had been nothing but a horrid nightmare. The fact that Elsa could be back, just seemed to be too good to be true. However Hans' little story would make sense if you combined with what happened in the Ice Castle. Anna had seen Elsa, she was so sure of it. Hans' story would explain why Anna saw Elsa when she should have been dead.

"This feels…so unreal," Anna said after a while.

"Well it is," Hans said.

A long silence fell between them. Anna didn't like how Hans was smiling at her. He seemed to be rather confident about something. Anna knew that Arendelle and something involving her no doubt.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Anna asked.

The question had been preying on her mind ever since she found herself in the situation that she was in. She was sure that Hans was going to kill her sooner or later. If Hans really wanted to get a hold of Arendelle as quick as possible, Anna didn't know if she would be needed to sign some kind of form which abdicates her and her family from the Arendelle throne and hands over her powers to Hans or if she would be better off dead.

"Well when the time comes," Hans said, "you will know."

* * *

><p>Kristoff had just received word from his scouts that he had sent out in search of Anna. The word he had received hadn't been too good. They hadn't found any trace of her which worried Kristoff enormously. Where was Anna? What was she doing? If she had left voluntarily, why would she just venture off without telling anyone?<p>

Kristoff was leaning against the window in his study that he shared with Anna. Anna had informed him long ago that she would like to run Arendelle with his help. Kristoff had been extremely flattered and agreed. Kristoff who came from humble beginning, orphaned at a young age, raised by trolls then became an ice harvester, never dreamed that he would be one day married to his kingdom's head and help run the kingdom. Kristoff stared through the window out into the garden that was beyond it. He sighed as he watched a couple of gardeners prune the garden.

Then quite suddenly, a smoky like substance started to fill the outside. Kristoff was shocked and surprised to see it fill the outside. Kristoff quickened out of the study and down through the corridors. He was determined to figure out what was going on. He didn't have to go very far to discover that black smoky substance. The substance seemed to be able to come through the doors and the walls. The substance soon formed themselves into figures that looked almost like ghosts. Kristoff backed up slightly. What were these devilish creatures that were staring him down? Kristoff got a little frightened when he looked at them.

The creatures, whatever they were, came right at him. The first one he managed to dodge. The second one, however, managed to knock him into the wall and into a painting. The painting was slightly knocked on its side. Kristoff drew his sword to try and defend himself. He didn't know how much use the sword could be but he had to try and defend himself from another attack. One more Fearling attacked him and Kristoff sliced his sword down on the creature. The sword went through the creature and cut the creature in half. But the creature reformed itself and drifted in front of him as if it was mocking him. Kristoff held his sword close to him. He just hoped that the sword would be proven to be far more effective against the others.

Another one attacked and Kristoff swung his sword at it. The same thing which happened before happened. It kept on happening. These strange creatures kept attacking him and Kristoff kept swinging his sword at them. They seemed to be bent on attacking him rather than fleeing. Kristoff didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. These creatures don't seem to abide to the Laws of the Universe, they seemed to obey the Laws of the Supernatural. Kristoff knew that these creatures weren't ones of the natural world but Kristoff had a lot of experience with magic (his family; the rock trolls and his late sister-in-law; Elsa, the Snow Queen) so when he saw these creatures, he didn't get thrown off his feet like how other people might have been.

The door to the corridor burst open and in walked two people. Kristoff didn't get a chance to look at them properly because these strange creatures kept surrounding him. All he saw was a woman and a boy. He didn't get a chance to wonder about these visitors as more creatures started to swarm around him. He brandished his sword but like before, it was proven to be useless. Kristoff was fighting a losing battle. A couple of the black smoky creatures rammed right into him, bypassing his sword. The creatures rammed straight into him and thus knocked him over. Kristoff fell unconscious in that moment.

Kristoff didn't know how long he had been out. When he came to, he let out a grown and started trying to get to his feet. The scene had changed since the time he had been out. A lot of ice had appeared on the walls and ground. Where had all the ice come from? It was the middle of summer! Ice just didn't form on the walls by itself. There was only one person he knew who could do this as she once did it years ago but she was dead. So did that mean that there was another ice wielder that he had no idea about? There was also no sign of those strange creatures. So did that mean that the ice wielder had saved him from those strange creatures?

Suddenly he felt cool hands on him. The woman who he had seen before was helping him to his feet. Had she and the boy he had seen before been the ones to conjure up all this ice and thus saved him from those strange and mysterious creatures? It was highly likely. He definitely had a lot of questions to ask him when he came fully around. His head was a little swore from being knocked out but some rest would fix that.

"Thanks," Kristoff said to the woman who was helping him up. He wasn't just thanking her for aiding him to his feet but for aiding him in the fight against those creatures. It appeared that his sword was going to be as useful as a wielding a stick against someone with a sword. These creatures were obviously supernatural so it looked as if there was supernatural magic was needed to defeat them.

"No problem," the woman said. Kristoff froze when he heard the woman speak. He knew that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in over forty years. He remembered the voice well. He almost didn't dare to look up but he had to know. Was the person in the room with him the same person who had lived forty years ago and died? It couldn't be. People from the dead don't just come back to life. His head lifted up and he locked eyes with the person in the room.

It was indeed who he thought it was. It was Elsa.

But how could it be her? Anna had witnessed her death more than forty years ago and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she had indeed died. They had a funeral and everything. Plus she looked identical to how she looked the last time Kristoff had laid eyes on her. She didn't look as if she had aged in forty years. She looked like a young Queen, just like how she did when she was alive.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said.

Kristoff's face twisted into a look of confusion and shock. It was Elsa, his long lost dead sister-in-law alright. She had the same face, the same hair done up in its usual braid decorated with snowflakes, the same ice dress that she had worn on the day of her death and the same day that Kristoff had first met her, the same bright blue eyes that her sister also had. Kristoff couldn't describe how he was feeling. It seemed so unreal and so impossible.

"Kristoff?" Elsa replied, her face matching Kristoff's confused and befuddled one.

* * *

><p>Elsa was looking into the face of Kristoff, a man she once knew well. The last time she had seen him was over forty years ago. He had been in a relationship with his sister for quite a number of months. Anna never knew this but Elsa had known that they were planning on getting married. Elsa had assumed that Anna had been trying to bring up the courage to ask her permission. Elsa would have given it of course but she would have asked Anna to wait a while before she and Kristoff got married. Elsa didn't want Anna to rush anything. Kristoff was one of the few guys that Elsa was keen on and eagerly approved of. Kristoff wasn't in the relationship to become a future Prince of Arendelle like Anna's last fiancée Prince Hans was. Kristoff was in the relationship for Anna because he loved her. The kind of love they had for each other was rare and Elsa didn't want anything to ruin that. Kristoff was a decent, hardworking and kind man. Elsa loved the way he doted on her younger sister.<p>

But now a different man stood before her. Kristoff was a lot older than he once was. He had grown a goatee which Elsa's eyes narrowed at. He was dressed in a suit very similar to a navy officer's one in Arendelle's colours; green and purple. He had a few more medals than he once had pinned to a purple sash that he was wearing. He looked like he had grown into a proper Prince of Arendelle.

"How can it be you?" Kristoff asked. He was still gaping at Elsa in shock.

"Long story," Elsa said. "Basically I'm back now as an immortal."

"A _what_?" Kristoff still looked shocked.

"An immortal," Elsa said. "Basically I was chosen by this being called the Man in The Moon to become one and to help protect the children of the Earth."

"What?" Kristoff said sharply. He looked as if he was still trying to grasp the fact that his once Queen had somehow managed to appear in front of him but Elsa didn't blame him. If it was the other way around, Elsa would have a hard time accepting it also.

"I was kind of hoping that you would be able to grasp this," Elsa muttered. She had thought with Kristoff's background with the magical trolls that live near Arendelle would open his mind to the impossible. Elsa then proceeded to try and explain everything that had happened in the easiest language as possible. As Elsa's story continued, Kristoff's mouth got lower and lower. Elsa didn't know if Kristoff believed her but Kristoff was one of the least sceptical people she had ever met. Kristoff was likely to believe anything, what he was told or what he read in books. Anna had once told Elsa that Kristoff had a bunch of stories about fairy tales that he liked to read as a child.

"So you're saying," Kristoff said trying to search for the right words, "that you have come back as this immortal thing?"

Elsa nodded. "I know it's hard to believe – even I had a hard time believing it – but it's the truth and when have you ever known me to lie?"

"I just can't believe you're standing in front of me," Kristoff said. Before anyone else could do anything else, Kristoff had pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa hugged him back. It had been a long time since they had spent any time together. Elsa would often help Kristoff in preparing for his eventual role as a future Prince of Arendelle. Elsa knew that Kristoff was going to become one. Anna was serious about him and he was certainly serious about him. They would be married but Anna, learning her lesson from Hans, decided to slow down and wait a while before anything happened. Anna thought that she was keeping all these wedding plans a secret but Elsa knew what was going on. She didn't need spies, go snooping or overhear conversations between Anna and Kristoff to know their plans. Anna wasn't a good hider and Elsa read it in her expressions. At least Anna had chosen someone who was a decent human being.

"It's been so long," Elsa said as they broke apart.

"I know," Kristoff looked as if he was about to cry.

"I saw that painting of you and Anna with three children," Elsa continued. "I guess you guys did indeed get married and have a family."

"Yes," Kristoff said. "We got married a few years after your funeral. Anna took a while to recover. I don't actually think she ever did. The event was actually only a few months after her coronation actually."

"What about the children?" Elsa was curious about her nephew and nieces.

"Josef came first," Kristoff said. "He was born a year after we got married. His sister Helena came three years after and Heidi, the youngest, came two years after that. Helena married a Prince of Sweden while Heidi ran off with the son of the baker."

"How exciting!" Elsa said. She was enjoying hearing all these stories. Kristoff, it seemed, had gotten over the shock that his dead sister-in-law was standing right in front of him. Talking about his family seemed to fix that.

"It wasn't unexpected," Kristoff said. "She would often go to the bakery without bringing back any bread."

Elsa let out a laugh.

"Josef," Kristoff continued, "would go onto marry Eugene and Rapunzel's daughter Amara who was born a couple of years after Josef."

"How wonderful," Elsa said. How Elsa has missed Rapunzel. They met a few times as children. Their mothers were old friends from when they were children. Elsa had managed to see Rapunzel and Eugene a few weeks before she died and also after The Great Thaw had happened.

"Josef and Amara have two sons," Kristoff said. "Both boys actually; Gustav and Henrik. Helena also has a son called Olaf. She wanted to name him after Olaf who had provided her so much joy as a child."

"What actually happened to Olaf?" Jack whispered in Elsa's ear. Both of them didn't know if Jack could been seen by Kristoff.

"Left at North's," Elsa said.

"Who is this?" Kristoff's eyes fell on Jack. Elsa wasn't entirely surprised that Kristoff could see Jack. He had always believed in fairy tales and why should believing in Jack Frost be any different?

"Jack Frost," Elsa said.

"The actual Jack Frost?" Kristoff asked. "The bringer of winter? _That_ Jack Frost?"

"It is indeed a pleasure," Jack said giving a short bow to Kristoff.

"I remember reading about you when I was only a small boy," Kristoff said. "Being brought up in this kind of world I always believed in some magical force being responsible for our winters."

"Well Jack is that magical force," Elsa said.

"So that explains all the ice," Kristoff said.

"The what?" Jack said.

For an answer, Kristoff pointed all around them. Elsa's eyes fell on the massive amount of ice that were on the walls, paintings, tables, suits of armour, windows and floors. For the first time, Elsa took in the full extent of what had happened during the fight. They hadn't realised just how much ice had been used in the fight.

"Oh," Elsa said, "sorry about that. The Fearlings were a bit difficult to tackle."

"The what?" Kristoff's face, not for the first time that evening, turned into a look of puzzlement.

"Fearlings," Jack said. "Pitch Black's, you would know him as the Boogeymen, soldiers. Pitch has sent them into Arendelle but for what purpose I wouldn't exactly know. Our guess is that since Pitch focuses on fear, he's been using his Fearlings to spread it."

"Oh," Kristoff's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. It took him a few moments for him eat up this information.

"So who is this guy?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Oh this is Kristoff," Elsa said. "My brother-in-law it seems."

"Ah," Jack grinned.

"I'll tell you the rest later there is something else we need to get to firstly," Elsa said to Jack before turning to Kristoff. "There is something else Kristoff. Anna has been taken by this maniac."

"I knew it," Kristoff punched his open palm. "Well I knew that something had happened to her. I just didn't know what."

"I think she was taken to lure me to Pitch," Elsa said. "Pitch had been looking for ways to get me on his side as he believes that ice and darkness are meant to be. He tried getting Jack on his side once and now he's trying it on me. Anna's kidnapping has just been the latest in his plans."

"Well whatever the plan is," Kristoff said, "I'm in. Anna is the light of my life. I've never let anything happen to her and I don't plan on starting now."

"It could be dangerous," Jack warned.

"Very," Elsa said. "Pitch is very dangerous."

"I'm still in," Kristoff said. "Anything for Anna."

Elsa looked over at Jack and he shrugged as if saying it was Elsa's choice.

"Alright," Elsa said. "You're in."

* * *

><p>Pitch was surveying the scene between Elsa, Jack and a third man who Elsa seemed to know well – a man who Elsa referred to by the name Kristoff. Pitch was back in his lair and was surveying what was going on in Arendelle through his crystal ball that had black smoke trapped within. He had returned to his lair after a quick scout out of Arendelle and instructed his Fearlings to attack. He knew that Elsa and Jack wouldn't be able to resist a rescue. Pitch was interested in what Elsa, The Snow Queen could do. She was a new immortal and thus holding new secrets. He was keen to know what these were. So far, his expeditions haven't yielded anything new. He knew from examining her past life, one which he was quite extensively featured in, what she could do already. He just wanted to see if she could do anything new and it appeared she couldn't.<p>

"I think it's time for you to go and to greet an old friend," Pitch looked up and grinned at Hans.

Hans grinned back.

"I'm ready," he said getting to his feet and straightening himself up.

Pitch turned to Anna who was still in the room.

"You might be getting some company soon," he said to her.

"You wouldn't," Anna said looking simply horrified.

"Oh I would," Pitch laughed at her expression. He turned back to Hans. "You're part is about to be called."

"Bring it on," Hans said looking excited. "It would be quite nice to see that ice witch again. I hope she hasn't been expecting me. I was kind of hoping to surprise her with my presence."

"Oh believe me," Pitch looked back into his crystal ball. "She isn't expecting you at all."

Hans grinned again and then turned on his heels and left the room.

**A/N: Well I almost didn't get this written today. Was writing my essay today but didn't get very far. Somehow my first two paragraphs ended up very similar. Some editing needed to do. So I ended on like a little bit done. Was not impressed how much I got done. Anway, I have no idea how I managed to get this chapter written but I did and was glad I did. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	14. Into The Lair

**olimacproductions: Yeah the trolls will be around. Somehow I imagine they have longer lifespans than humans. I may just have to put the trolls in. I have a plan for them which I hope you will like.**

**AuroraNight: Ah I see! Well I don't know about where your money is. We'll have to see. Oh yeah, Anna, Jack and Elsa, that will have to happen at some point.**

**RoyalRose: Ah yes, Grade 10 is Year 11 (I was 16 when I was Year 11). You guys have like preschool or something so you guys start a year later than what we would. Something like that. Fundamentals of Language Arts? Never heard of something like that. I can tell it must suck.**

**TPATFan16: My money is always on Skinny Jeans.**

**Guest Reviews: Sorry don't mean to scare you, just a reality check. I also couldn't use my phone at school but in lectures most lecturers (there are some that don't for some crazy reason) just let you do what you want. Well yeah on the title thing. That is the point of a title, to summarise the chapter. True, people could see it and know what to expect but there's always something else in the chapter that they do not. Oh thanks for pointing out that Typo. I will fix it. Well technically I don't have an exam for the paper I'm doing (but that's not usual). I have a test which is worth 50% of my grade which takes place during my final two hour lecture. So it wouldn't be farfetched to say that my test would be two hours long. This all takes place in a week and a half. I'm getting a little nervous. Yeah sorry about the typos. I'm trying to write these chapters around my essay (which has started to take off). So I kind of have to write these a bit faster than I would normally do.**

**Chapter 14: Into The Lair**

Elsa and Jack were led into what Elsa recognised as her old council room – well now Anna's council room – by Kristoff. It was dimly lit and there was no one in the room. Kristoff placed a large map of Arendelle in front of them. Elsa noticed just how much has changed. Arendelle had gotten a lot bigger since she was Queen (she had noticed the port growing larger). There were new buildings and a few projects that Elsa had started now complete. Elsa let out a small gasp she looked at the map. So much had changed since the last time she ruled Arendelle. Elsa could still see places that she recognised. Memories were being brought back to the surface.

"So where has this Pitch taken Anna?" Kristoff asked. "Could it be somewhere in Arendelle?"

"No," Jack said. "Pitch would have taken her to his lair which is where we need to go."

"I'm coming," Kristoff said. "He has my wife."

"This is going to be dangerous Kristoff," Elsa said. "We need you here in Arendelle in case something else happens."

Kristoff looked as if he wanted to protest but he thought better of it. Kristoff nodded and agreed. Elsa didn't know if anything else was going to happen. She hoped that nothing else would happen. Already there had been a few Fearling attacks and Elsa didn't think that they were the end of it. Pitch was determined than ever to get Elsa and even Jack to come over the dark side.

"So what's the game plan?" Elsa asked Jack.

"We go get your sister," Jack said simply.

"Sounds simple enough," Elsa said.

"It won't be in practice," Jack said grimly.

Elsa and Jack took one last look at Kristoff and left the room. Elsa didn't want to leave Kristoff. He was her link to the past. Elsa didn't know basically anything that happened after death and she wanted to know more. Elsa tore her eyes away from her brother-in-law and headed after Jack. They didn't speak as they left the castle. It didn't take they very long to run into the other Guardians. They were just sitting on a low wall that overlooked the harbour. They looked up when they approached.

"What happened to you guys?" Tooth asked when they sat down next to her.

"We got attacked by some Fearlings," Elsa said.

"And Elsa met her brother-in-law," Jack added.

"Really?" Bunnymund said.

"We saved him from some Fearlings," Jack said. He sounded rather proud of his rescue. Well, Elsa thought, _their_ rescue. "What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing much," North said. "We didn't get much of action like you guys. However we did overhear some interesting things."

"What things?" Elsa asked.

"People were complaining about a nightmare they had in the previous days," North continued, "and it wasn't just one person; it was a whole heap of people. It seemed to be the talk of the town."

"Pitch's work?" Jack asked. It certainty did sound like that to Elsa. Who else could make a whole town have nightmares? There was no coincidence that his Fearings were seen in the same town.

"No doubt about it," North's face hardened. "Pitch is trying to use his Fearlings to spread his fear around. Remember without fear, Pitch has now power."

"So the secret to defeating Pitch is just by taking away fear?" Elsa asked. It seemed pretty obvious to her.

"Every human and all other animals have fear," North said. "It's a part of nature. You will always be afraid of _something_."

Elsa then gulped. She had been extremely afraid growing up of her powers, of hurting someone else with her powers. The memory of her hurting Anna while playing in the ballroom when they were children was still very prominent in her brain. That whole incident defined the rest of her life. She used to love playing with her powers and with her sister but then suddenly after that event, her powers suddenly became a curse. She grew more and more isolated and preferred her bedroom to walking around outside. Elsa became more and more at the mercy of her own fear of both herself and her powers. It wasn't until her coronation and The Great Thaw did Elsa finally be able to let it all go and free herself from her fear. Well maybe not entirely. She still pushed Anna away when she came to bring her back to Arendelle, just like how she shut her out when they were children. After Anna's sacrifice and the learning that love could help her control her powers. But the fear that her powers could still hurt other people still lingered in her brain. She made sure she watched what she was doing when her powers were in use.

"That is a hard ask," Elsa said. "So what do we do?"

"Attack," North said. "Battle him. It feels like the only way we can win. We can't take out the fear in the world but we can banish him into his lair like we did last time."

"I think Jack and I should go after Pitch," Elsa said. "You guys could stay here and keep an eye on things. Pitch had already expressed interest in Arendelle and I know why. He wanted to lure me to the place where I was born, grew up and died."

"He made you think he had the answers you were looking for," Tooth said.

"When in fact you did," Elsa said. "I've already got Kristoff on lookout duty but I don't know how effective him or any of the Arendelle guards would be against the Fearlings. When we saw him battling against the Fearlings, his sword wasn't exactly a battle changer."

"Alright," North said. "Go ahead, scout around. Find what you need to find. Maybe you'll be lucky and Pitch won't be there. Maybe you will be able to get Anna out before Pitch even is aware you were there."

"I think Pitch is always aware of who is in his lair," Tooth said darkly.

"I think so too," Jack said. "But I still think that North is right. We need to get Anna out. So far he is Pitch's main leverage. He could easily threaten Elsa with her life if she didn't cooperate with his plans."

Elsa turned to Jack. "Let's go."

"Be safe," North said.

Elsa and Jack nodded before Jack hoisted Elsa up and flew her towards Pitch's lair. They kept at it for a while. It allowed Elsa's mind to wander to what they were about to find in Pitch's lair. Pitch could be there and could be waiting for them. He could even know that they were on their way. Maybe he had sent his Fearlings as not a warning but for Elsa and maybe even Jack and the rest of The Guardians to follow. Maybe Pitch wanted Elsa to come to his lair. It would fit into his whole 'luring Elsa to his side so that they could rule the world in fear' plan that he had got going on. Maybe Pitch had wanted Elsa to come to his lair and he showed his by kidnapping her younger sister.

Her thoughts returned to her sister. What kind of state will she be in? She did get taken by _the_ Boogeymen himself after discovering her sister was standing in front of her. If it had been Elsa, she would have been in a continuance state of fear and shock. Anna would likely be in a similar state. Elsa wondered what it would be like to see Anna again. When she first laid eyes on Anna, she didn't have her memories so she didn't know the significance of seeing her again. Now, Elsa was aware and she knew it was going to be difficult. For Elsa, it would have only been a matter of days but for Anna, almost a lifetime ago. Elsa had died and life had to go on for Anna. She had married, had children, become Queen and continued her life. But for Elsa, it had been like she had fallen off the cliff, fell unconscious and then woke up. It felt like only a couple of weeks since Elsa and Anna had seen each other. But not in reality. In reality, it had been over forty years.

"You okay?" Jack asked. "You seem deep in your thoughts again."

"Just thinking about Anna," Elsa said. "When I last saw her, she wasn't the young, naïve, free spirited person I once knew. She has grown and matured. She had a look of deep sadness in her eyes, one I didn't see when I was alive."

"Death has shaken her," Jack said.

"Yes," Elsa said sadly.

No more words were said between them after that. Elsa just concentrated on where they were going. Jack obviously knew where they were going. Elsa had been told by Jack that he has been in Pitch's lair before. Elsa knew it was a place of misery and despair. Elsa wasn't looking forward to entering the lair but for Anna, Elsa was prepared to do anything. Anna had saved Elsa more than once before and Elsa was constantly trying to repay that but she knew she could never. Jack soon started his descent and Elsa knew that they had arrived.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"Burgess," Jack said. "My home place and not far from where I died so long ago. This is just one entrance to it but it's the one I know of. The real location of Pitch's lair is far away in Italy, in Venice."

"Ah," Elsa said. They continued onwards. They came to a broken bed which was in a wood not more than a few paces away from where they had landed. They entered the entrance way into Pitch's lair and they dropped down into an abyss. Everything seemed to be on a slant which made Elsa constantly think that she was dropping into the everlasting darkness beyond. Everything in Pitch's lair was grey and black. It made Elsa cold and fearful. Pitch's lair seemed like some ancient palace that had been sunk into the ground.

They came into a room where they found a globe extremely similar to the one in North's workshop. Although, Elsa supposed that Pitch uses this globe to track down the people who believed and to stop that belief unlike North who tries to strength that belief. Just beyond that globe was someone strapped to a chair by some kind of smoky material. It didn't take Elsa very long to make out that person. It was Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna looked up. She looked surprised and relieved to see Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna said. "Is it really you?"

"Yes it is," Elsa raced over and couched down in front of her. "It really is me Anna. I know it's hard to believe but-"

"I already know," Anna interrupted Elsa's sentence. "I've been explained it all."

"You've what?" Elsa was confused.

"About the Man in The Moon, immortals and everything," Anna said.

"Oh," Elsa was kind of relieved that she didn't have to explain things. She didn't really know how she would have put it. It seemed so crazy and impossible and she didn't have Jack's talent at making the impossible sound not only likely but the utmost truth. Elsa wasn't sure if Anna would have been able to swallow what Elsa was telling her. Although, Anna probably would have accepted any story if it meant that she could see her sister again.

"Yeah," Anna said. "Hans told me."

"_Hans_?" Elsa was in shock when Anna said that. She didn't know what had happened to Hans after she died. All she knew was that after Hans attempt at taking over Arendelle and the attempted murder of both her and Anna, was that Hans was punished by his twelve older brothers for his crimes which included him being imprisoned and disowned. That was it. Elsa wasn't even sure if he had served a full sentence. Apparently, he had managed to get out because if Anna was boasting that she had seen and talked to him, recently, he had managed to get out of prison maybe even before being released. It did sound like Hans for him to escape from jail rather than accepting his punishment. "So you saw Hans?" Elsa was still in shock.

"Yes," Anna's face darkened.

"Who's Hans?" Jack said.

Anna's eyes flickered over to Jack. Elsa could swear that Anna was looking right at Jack as if she could see him.

"And who's this?" she said to Elsa. "A friend of yours?"

"You can see me?" Jack asked sounding bewildered. "Elsa, your family is a bunch of believers! I like it!"

"So who is this guy?" Anna asked again.

"He's Jack," Elsa said. "Jack as in Jack Frost."

"You mean _the_ Jack Frost?" Anna suddenly got all excited. "I read his story to Gustav all the time! It's our favourite." Anna then got a look on her face. "Oh of course, you wouldn't know who Gustav is. He's your-"

"Great nephew," Elsa finished. "I already know. Kristoff told me."

"You saw Kristoff?" Anna asked. "How is he?"

"Oh he's shaken of course," Elsa said.

"Um hello?" Jack interrupted them. "We are in the middle of Pitch's lair and you two are shooting the breeze!"

"Oh right!" Elsa said realising what was happening. "We can catch up later. But Jack we haven't really seen each other in forty years-"

"Except the Ice Castle meeting," Anna said. "By the way, what happened there?"

Elsa quickly managed to explain that when she became an immortal, she didn't have any of her memories but they had been restored by another member of The Guardians (Elsa quickly had to intervene her story to explain who they were) recently. Anna looked pleased with this explanation. Elsa hoped that Anna didn't think that she was on purpose trying to send her away, shut her out again and the way she was doing that was by pretending she didn't know who she was. But then again, Elsa thought, Anna _had_ just seen her sister reappearing before her. Anna probably would have accepted any explanation.

"Okay step back," Jack said. "I'm going to try and undo her bonds."

Elsa did as Jack asked. Jack put his staff just above his head and fired several well aimed shots of ice. They broke the smoky substance that had bounded Anna. Anna quickly got off her seat and stood up straight. For the first time, Elsa got to take a really good look at her. Her hair was greying and her face had wrinkles in it. She was far past the young and carefree Anna that Elsa once knew. Anna had a face that showed experience and maturity in it, far from the Anna that Elsa once knew.

"Now let's get out of here," Jack said.

"First things first," Anna said. Anna then suddenly threw her arms around Elsa and pulled her in tightly. Elsa returned the hug just as tightly. "I never thought," Anna said with tears streaming down her face, "that I would ever, _ever_ see you again. I thought you were gone for gone like our parents."

"I know," Elsa felt her eyes start to water as well. "But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere this time."

Anna released Elsa and looked right into her eyes as if to make sure that she was seeing what she was actually seeing. It just seemed so hard for Anna to realise that her dead sister was now standing in front of her, alive. It seemed like a miracle to her.

Anna smiled. "It's just that you missed out on so much; my wedding to Kristoff, the birth of my children and my grandchildren."

"I guess fate had a different idea in mind," Elsa said sadly. "But once this is all over, we can properly catch up and I can meet your family."

"That will be one to remember," Anna said. "It will be like 'hey kids, remember my dead sister? Well she's back now!'"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah that will be quite hilarious."

"I'm sorry to break up this nice little reunion," Jack said and Elsa could see that he was getting a little anxious. "But Pitch could be back any moment!"

"Indeed Mr. Frost," came a dark voice from within the shadows.

All three of them looked up and saw that they weren't alone. Hiding within the shadows, was none other than Pitch Black himself.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was waiting for anything to happen in the library room. The room had a good view of Arendelle and Kristoff was looking out the window at Arendelle. So far, nothing had gone down since the excitement of earlier. It had been something of an odd day. These strange creatures attack him and then the sudden reappearance of a dead sister-in-law. It had been a very strange day. He sighed. He looked over and saw that the fire was starting to burn out. Then quite suddenly a gust of breeze broke through the room and turned it out. How strange, Kristoff thought but he was getting used to the strange. His dead sister-in-law was back after being dead for forty years. Everything seemed normal compared to it. But he did wonder where the breeze came from. One of the windows was open and Kristoff did think that the open window could be the cause of the breeze.<p>

Kristoff got up and went over to tend to it. Even though it was summer, for some strange reason, over the last few days, it had gotten a lot cooler as if winter was on its way. But winter was weeks and weeks away. Kristoff sighed again as he reached for the poker. He used the poker to prod at the fire to get it going again. He managed to get it going within a matter of minutes. He managed to get it lit and roaring again. The heat from the fire filled the room with a warming sensation.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind him making Kristoff jump slightly. He had thought he had been alone in the room but apparently not. "Who do we have here?"

Kristoff's blood chilled. Kristoff thought he knew that voice but he was sure he hadn't heard it in a very, very long time. Not since a time which felt like an age ago. He got to his feet and turned around. There was a man standing behind him with his hands clasped behind his back and he was grinning quite broadly. Kristoff stared back into the man's face. He recognised him at once. He was just a lot older and looked like he had been through the mill. But Kristoff would never forget this man's face. How could he? The last time they had met, he had almost tried to kill both Elsa and Anna before trying to take over their kingdom. Thankfully, due to Anna, he had not succeeded. He had been sent back to his own country to be punished. Kristoff never thought he would see him again.

Sure enough, the person in the room with Kristoff, was Prince Hans of The Southern Isles.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	15. Risk

**olimacproductions: Yes trolls are. Yep, those moments did happen. Happened actually while I was writing this chapter. Gave me a better idea than what I was going to do for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Risk**

Elsa stared into Pitch's eyes. There was nothing but hatred in her expression. Pitch just smiled back. He seemed to be enjoying the scene before him. Elsa was just kicking herself. How could they have been so stupid? How could they not have noticed that Pitch was just waiting in the shadows? Elsa had so been so consumed by trying to find her sister and to save her that she hadn't realised the full dangers that could be waiting for her. Elsa gripped her hands so tightly. This must have been Pitch's plan all along. Anna was merely a pawn to lure Elsa to her so that Elsa would fall into a trap and of course, Jack went wherever Elsa went, so he also fell into the trap that Pitch had laid.

"So," Pitch said, "we meet again."

Neither Jack nor Elsa said anything. Elsa didn't want to give Pitch the satisfaction. Elsa's anger bubbled up inside her whenever she saw and heard Pitch. Elsa moved in front of Anna. Her protective older sister side was coming out of her. Elsa wasn't going to let happen to Anna. Pitch had already taken her once. Elsa wasn't going to that happen a second time. Pitch had overstepped, he had overstepped big time.

"Not talking to me are we?" Pitch said. He pretended to look at them with a sad and lonely expression. "Never mind then."

Pitch snapped his fingers and instantly black shadows came out of the ground and forced Elsa, Jack and Anna against the wall. All three of them had their arms forced out and the black shadows thickened and bounded them to the wall. Elsa could barely move. The bounds were strong. Pitch walked towards them. His evil grin was still on his face. He moved up to Elsa and his hands gripped Elsa's jaw and cheeks. He forced her head forwards.

"You can end this all now," he said to her. "Join me and I will release your sister and your kingdom from my grasp. Although your new friends, I'm sorry to say, will have to be destroyed. So what do you say?"

"Never," Elsa said. Elsa would never join Pitch. He had sailed that ship when he tried to kill her, Jack, her family and her kingdom. Not to mention Pitch is trying to use her to take over the world with fear. Elsa would never get involved with someone like that. She was not going to be a pawn for Pitch's twisted game. She was never going to let fear run her life ever again. That was a promise she made to herself. Pitch needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be taken down a peg or two. For too long he had ruined her life with fear. For she knew who the little girl he had been talking about before. He had been talking about her. Pitch knew her and her secrets because he had been ruling her life with fear. He had taken her fear and ran with it. Once she got her memories back, it hadn't been a hard leap to assume this. Elsa was never going to give in to Pitch. She was going to defeat him with The Guardians, save her kingdom and save her family.

Pitch drew his face in close. Elsa could feel his breath on her face.

"Keep in mind that while you're saying no, I've already got my foothold in your hometown."

Elsa's heart sank. Pitch could have Arendelle overrun by Fearlings by now. She had to get back to Arendelle and sort it all out. For all she knows, The Guardians could be attempting to fight off a swarm of Fearlings. Her people and family were in danger, she _must_ get back to Arendlle before it was too late.

"Hans," Anna said suddenly.

"What!" Elsa snapped. Elsa turned back to Pitch. Pitch must have sent Hans to Arendelle to continue whatever twisted plan they were planning. Anna had mentioned that Hans was in the lair with her so he must be working with Pitch. The question was; was he a partner or a mere pawn in Pitch's evil game?

"Your sister is right," Pitch released his hold on Elsa. "I'm sorry but I would love to stay but I have business in Arendelle to take care of."

Elsa gritted her teeth. Pitch took one last look at Elsa before he sank into the shadows.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"We try and get out," Jack said.

"Well duh!" Anna's head turned towards Jack. "I meant what is the plan to getting out!"

"Well I didn't know that!" Jack said.

"You know for a Guardian," Anna said. "You're not being very smart."

"I'll have you know-"

"_Enough!_" Elsa's voice echoed around the entire lair. Both Jack and Anna stopped fighting instantly. "Fighting is going to get us nowhere. We have to work as a team to get out of this mess."

"She's right," Jack said. "You got a plan?"

"I'm working on one," Elsa replied.

Elsa's eyes wandered around the lair leaving her thoughts free to think up a masterful plan. So far nothing was coming to her. Her eyes fell upon Jack's staff which was a short distance away. Jack must have dropped it when Pitch used his powers to bind them to the wall that they were currently bounded to. Jack's staff had been strong enough to break Anna free. Would Elsa's powers be powerful enough also? Elsa was in a precarious position. She couldn't aim her fingers towards herself to break her bonds without risking her own health. Elsa may be an immortal but she didn't think that protected her from her own powers or powers from other immortals. She started to experiment with her hands positioning. Elsa was on the far left with Jack in the middle and Anna on the far right. She could hopefully free Anna. They were only bounded by their wrists. Their entire bodies were free. Two powerful and well-aimed blasts could do the trick.

But there was a problem. Elsa could have miscalculated and she could get Anna instead. Would she risk her sister's life? Elsa didn't want to risk it. Anna was too precious to her. Elsa couldn't live with herself if she hurt Anna again. She was still punishing herself over the last time that happened. Elsa decided to see if she could free Jack instead. If she did hit Jack, she was sure that as an immortal, Jack would be able to withstand a minor blast from Elsa. Plus they were both beings of ice. Surely it would work. Atlas, fate had a different plan in mind for Elsa. She couldn't aim properly at Jack and so therefore there wouldn't be a chance she could hit his bounds. She would just hit him. She still had one last idea up her sleeve but would it work?

"Jack," Elsa tried not to let her worriedness enter her voice, "are you able to shoot beams of ice without your staff?"

"I know what you're thinking," Jack sighed. "I can but not powerful enough to break our bonds I'm afraid. I need my staff."

This was not the answer Elsa wanted. If they are ever going to get out of the mess they were in, Elsa would have to risk it all.

"You have a plan sis?" Anna asked.

"Maybe," Elsa bit her lip, "but it could be dangerous."

"Well danger is my middle name!" Anna said eagerly.

"Actually it's not," Elsa muttered.

"So what's the plan Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I try and blast Anna's bonds from here," Elsa said.

"Well how is that dangerous?" Anna asked.

"I may not be able to hit them," Elsa said her voice lowering as she spoke.

"Well there is a chance you can, right?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "But there's also a chance you could get hit!"

"Elsa," Anna said, "I have always had faith in you and your powers. So fire away!"

"I don't want to hurt you again!" Elsa squeaked. Hurting Anna had been the most defining moment of Elsa's life. It filled her with a sense of fear that couldn't be simply be defeated in one night. This fear was taking over Elsa and had been since that very day.

"Trust me when I say this," Anna said. "You will do it."

"Go on Elsa," Jack said. "We believe in you."

"Alright," Elsa was still filled with fear that she could hurt her sister. That was the last thing she could ever want. Elsa wanted to close her eyes and get it over with but if she did that, then who knows what could happen? She carefully aimed her fingers. There was no second chance if she screwed this up. Think positive thoughts Elsa, Elsa told herself. If she thought she couldn't do it then she wouldn't be able to do it. Elsa lined it up and fired. Elsa closed her eyes to brace herself but nothing happened. There was no shout of pain from Anna. Elsa opened her eyes very slowly and found Anna swinging from one arm.

"Great work!" Anna said. "Now do the other!"

Elsa lined it all up again and fired but she missed. Two more shots also missed. Elsa was starting to doubt herself again.

"Calm yourself," Anna said. "Take a deep breath and take your time. Do not rush it."

Anna was right. Elsa was trying to get this over with and quickly. Nothing was ever going to be achieved if she just tried to hasten the work. Elsa lined the fourth shot up and fired. It found its target. Anna fell from where she was hanging right down to the ground.

"Ah, my ankle!" Anna said.

"You okay?" Elsa asked in concern.

"I will be," Anna said back to her. "Now what?"

"Grab Jack's staff," Elsa said.

Anna did so. She limped over to where Jack's staff was and picked it up. Elsa did think it was a little weird that Pitch didn't destroy it as he obviously knew that it was the source of Jack's power. Maybe he didn't think that the staff was a threat as Jack would be all tied up and unable to get to it. Either that, or Pitch was just arrogant enough to assume that he couldn't be beaten and therefore forgot all about the staff. Hopefully, leaving the staff behind wasn't another one of Pitch's tricks.

"This is so cool," Anna turned the staff over in her hands as she examined it. "Do all Guardians have one?"

"No," Jack said. "Only I."

"Wicked," Anna said. Anna limped back over to them and handed Jack back his staff. He then used the staff to break open his own bounds and Elsa's bounds by simply tapping them and sending his power through them. Elsa and Jack both broke free and landed in a heap on the ground.

"You okay?" Jack said helping Elsa to his feet and peering into her eyes to make sure of this.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna's smirk. Anna must have already picked up on the fact that they liked each other. Elsa hurriedly straightened up and released herself from Jack. She cleared her throat. "What now?" she asked them.

"We try and get out," Jack said.

"But how?" Anna asked. "It's a maze."

Elsa was about to rebuttal this when she realised that black smoke had been filling the air around them. She had initially thought that Pitch's lair would be one of ease to get out of, simply exit the way they have entered but Elsa should have realised that there is nothing at ease about Pitch's lair at all. This smoke changed the layout of Pitch's lair into a dark and mystifying maze. Another one of Pitch's games, Elsa thought.

"There's no way out," Anna said in despair as she looked deep into the maze.

* * *

><p>Kristoff stared into the eyes of the man who once almost killed the woman he loved, her sister and nearly took over their kingdom. He had aged since the last time Kristoff had laid eyes on him. The last time Kristoff saw Hans was when he was being led away by Arendelle guards after he tried to unsuccessfully decapitate Queen Elsa. Kristoff held his stand. He wasn't afraid of Hans. Kristoff had won the last time both the war and the girl. Hans didn't scare him nor did he intimidate him. The last Kristoff had heard about Hans was that he was deathly ill. Guess he made a speedy recovery. He must have slipped out of The Southern Isles while his family had their backs turn before coming to Arendelle. Kristoff wondered if he had a boat somewhere hidden. When he had dealt with Hans, he would send troops up and down the Arendelle coast looking for that ship. No doubt the people on board could be arrested for aiding and abetting the enemy. Hans' family had denounced him long ago and declared him nothing more than a common criminal.<p>

Hans walked towards Kristoff with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked like an excited schoolboy. He almost bounced when he walked. Kristoff wanted to wipe that slimy grin off Hans' face. Hans looked like he was the cat who got the cream. Hans probably already thought that Arendelle was as good as his. Kristoff wouldn't let that happen. Turn over the kingdom that he and Anna had worked so hard to make a wonderful place to live and work. Kristof wasn't going to let that all go to waste.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," Hans said. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"  
>"Last time I saw you," Kristoff said, "you were being led away for your crimes."<p>

"However, _this_ time," Hans said, "_you_ will be lead away."

"Not likely," Kristoff stared down at Hans. He wasn't going to give him an inch, not a single one.

Hans wasn't deterred by Kristoff's response. It seemed like he was expecting one like that to come out of Kristoff's mouth. His grin only got wider.

"You know," Hans said, "things are going to change around here."

"Not likely," Kristoff repeated with a grimace.

Hans roared with laughter. "You'll be changing your tune soon enough."

"Is that a threat?" Kristoff said.

"Oh you _can_ understand me," Hans said in a mocking voice. "The ice harvester can actually understand me."

"Tell me," Kristoff was starting to get highly annoyed by Hans' behaviour. He wanted to put that smarmy, son of a bitch in his place. "What do you think your older brothers and other members of your family will think about what you are up to? I can hardly imagine this was orchestrated by King Viktor II or someone else."

"My family will be thanking me," Hans said. "Once I have secured Arendelle as part of my kingdom, my family will be begging to take me back."

"I think you have that backwards," Kristoff said.

Hans' smile turned to a grimace. He obviously was not enjoying Kristoff's backtalk. Kristoff, however, was loving seeing Hans squirm. Kristoff's hand moved quite subtlety to his holster where his sword was. His sword may not have been very effective against those strange and supernatural evil creatures but Hans was a man. A sword can cut down any man. Hans tutted as he saw what Kristoff was doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Hans said.

"I would defeat you in a sword battle any day Westergaard – or are your brothers not allowing you to use that name?"

Hans laughed. "You may certainly have a lot more practice than myself. I've been locked up in a prison cell for the last forty years while you've been running a little ice business of yours. So maybe you could defeat me but I still wouldn't."

The doors leading into the library suddenly burst open. In walked three men dressed in Southern Island attire. There were obviously men still loyal to Hans but Kristoff couldn't see why. They flanked two people who Kristoff recognised as his son, Josef, and his daughter-in-law Amara holding baby Henrik in her arms. Kristoff felt a horrible jolt go straight to his stomach. He turned sharply around at Hans who was grinning.

"You wouldn't," Kristoff said.

"Oh I would," Hans said in a dangerous whisper. "If you resist, your family will pay the price."

Kristoff remained quiet. He just clenched his fists in anger. How dare Hans use his family like this! Kristoff would like nothing more than to ram his sword into Hans' chest but he resisted the urge. Hans obviously had Gustav and others locked away somewhere. He was just relieved that Helena and Heidi weren't anywhere near this place. They were far away and would be safe. Maybe he could get a message to Helena, Sweden might be able to help them out. Right now, it may be better just to cooperate with Hans. If there was one thing he wouldn't risk, it was his family. Hans seemed to know he had won.

"Take them all away," he ordered. "To the dudgeons."

The third guard came up to Kristoff and tried to pull him away but Kristoff resisted.

"You won't get away with this," Kristoff said angrily.

"Oh," Hans said, "I already have."

Kristoff eventually allowed himself to be led out of the room. His last look of Hans was him looking rather smugly at his victory. Kristoff hated that Hans now had a foothold in his kingdom. Kristoff's brain started to buzz for any plans that might come to it. Right now, nothing was coming to him. Maybe he should just lie in wait for Elsa and that Jack kid to come back and to help out.

"Papa," Josef leaned in close and whispered, "what is going on?"

"Silence!" one of the guards said.

"I'll tell you later," Kristoff whispered back. His talking earned him a smack on the back on the head by a gun that the guard behind him was carrying. Kristoff rubbed the back of head and glowered at the guard but didn't actually do anything. Doing something may endanger his family. He would never let that happen in a million years. Right now, all he had to was come up with a plan to save them all. If he didn't, they may all be facing the death penalty which was undoubtely something Hans was planning.

* * *

><p>Hans watched his guards take away the remaining members of the Arendelle Royal Family. The rest, along with the people who resisted him, were locked away in the dudgeon. At this moment, his small army had taken over the castle. Once Pitch forced that miserable wretch, Anna, to sign over her powers to him, he would have the entire lot executed. Hans grinned to himself. It won't be long now, Hans thought. The first phase of his plan was working very nicely.<p>

"Looks like you're fulfilling your end of the deal," Pitch's voice came from nowhere. Even though Hans should be used to this, he still jumped a little. He had been so caught up with his first victory that he hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Arendelle will soon be mine," Hans said. "Don't worry about that. I have it all sorted. We will rule a kingdom run by fear. Mark my words."

"Good," Pitch grinned. "Then everything is going according to plan."

* * *

><p>Tooth was at the water's edge in Arendelle. It had been a while since Jack and Elsa had gone off to rescue Elsa's sister, Anna. They were supposed to be on lookout but nothing so far had been happening. Tooth didn't want anything to happen. She was quite content on waiting for Jack and Elsa to return. When they did, they could come up with a game plan that benefited everyone; hopefully one that will return Arendelle to its rightful place and reunite Elsa with her sister. Tooth wondered what it would like for both sisters to just suddenly see each other after such a long time being apart. She figured it would be strange. One sister would think the other was dead and was suddenly found themselves with the knowledge that wasn't true and the other would get to see what she missed in her absence. How time is a fickle foe and friend. It must be weird to remember an entirely different place to what was now here. Even Elsa's own family had changed.<p>

Tooth sighed as skimmed a rock across the sea. She watched as the ripples appeared on the smooth surface. She looked up at the castle. That was when she noticed what she was actually seeing. She quickly got up and stared heavily at the castle. She swore it hadn't been there a moment ago. Something was afoot and Tooth didn't like it one little bit.

"What's the matter Tooth?" Bunnymund asked.

"The castle!" Tooth pointed and they all looked at it.

A dark shadow of a cloud had descended on the castle. It had descended so low that the tops of the castle's turrets were hidden from view. Tooth didn't think it was long before it consumed all of Arendelle. Something dangerous had been started and it wasn't a leap to think who was behind it.

"It must be Pitch!" exclaimed North.

"It must!" echoed Bunnymund.

"What do we do?" Tooth asked. "Should we wait for Jack and Elsa to get back or do we go in?"

"People are in danger," North said. "We go in and save them."

The rest of The Guardians nodded and raced towards the castle. Tooth just had a really bad feeling that something bad had already gone down. She just hoped for everyone inside the castle that they weren't too late.

**A/n: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Sorry for any mistakes, been busy today and had to edit in a hurry. Anyway, please review =)**


	16. Escape

**Dark of The Moon: I see what you mean but I actually haven't been taking the easy way out. There is a reason for everything. Elsa's memories came back earlier (I had originally planed on leaving it to the end) but then the entire story would be like "who are you" and "It's me Elsa!". It felt too repetitive as with a whole lot of stuff which is why I don't go too into details with things especially if I've talked about it in a previous chapter. It also depends on whose POV it is. Well Anna accepted everything so quickly as she has been mourning the death of her sister for so long and wouldn't you just accept it if someone close to you who had died suddenly reappeared? Besides we've already seen Anna having trouble with it in an earlier chapter and Hans had explained it to her. The reason that so many people could see Jack was because remember, Kristoff comes from magical trolls. No doubt they had told him the stories and he passed them along. Hopefully this clears up everything and if not, I'll try and explain it better.**

**Guest Reviews: Sorry I didn't put this on the previous chapter as you literally reviewed minutes before I posted the next. Thanks for the typo errors, I believe I wrote that one rather quickly. People living in New Zealand are New Zealanders but we are also called Kiwis as the Kiwi is our native bird and symbol of our country.**

**Chapter 16: Escape**

Kristoff followed Josef and Amara down to the cells. The guards threw him in a different dudgeon. In the one next to him, Amara and Henrik were placed while Kristoff noticed that Gustav was in the one next to theirs.

"Grandpa," Gustav said. "What is going on?"

"Who are these people?" Amara asked.

"Prince Hans and those still loyal to him," Kristoff said sullenly. "Before any of you were born, Prince Hans tried to take over Arendelle by attempting a political marriage between Princess Elsa or as she was about to be known as Queen Elsa. However he discovered that she didn't like people – the reason which was her ice powers – and so he settled on her younger sister, Princess Anna."

"But you're married to Mama," Josef said.

"Indeed," Kristoff gave a small smile. "Prince Hans did manage to convince Anna to marry him but later when she was dying due to a frozen heart, he left her to die and accused Elsa of murdering her and thus sentenced her to death. However his plot failed and was jailed for attempted murder of both Elsa and Anna and the attempt to take over the kingdom. He has been jailed for a long time now but I've always known that he would want revenge. It looks like he finally may be getting it."

"That sneak," Josef said.

Henrik had woken up and had started to cry. Amara tried to comfort little baby Henrik but it was of no use. One of the guards came down because of it.

"Can't you shut that baby up?" he yelled.

"He's scared," Amara said right back at the guard, "and you yelling won't fix the situation."

The guard huffed and stomped away.

"So what are we going to do?" Josef asked Kristoff.

"Right now," Kristoff said, "I don't have any plans. They have the key. It's not as if I can just magic myself out of the cell."

"Who says you need magic?" Kristoff suddenly heard a voice. The voice was female and it sounded rather close. Kristoff looked around wildly for the source but he found nothing. There can't be just a disembodied voice floating around. Although, he had always long considered the castle to be haunted.

"What's wrong Papa?" Josef asked.

"Did you hear that voice?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Amara shook her head. "What voice?"

"I heard it Grandpa," Gustav said. "It's coming from her!"

Gustav pointed to the space just in front of Kristoff's cell. Kristoff stared at it and slowly four figures came into view. One looked like a giant bunny, one looked like a bigger version of Santa Claus and the last one looked like a female hummingbird hybrid. Kristoff almost jumped back in shock. How long had they been here and more importantly, who were they? They didn't look like anything seen around in Arendelle.

"Hi," the female hummingbird things waved at Kristoff. "I'm Tooth, that's Bunnymund, "the giant bunny bowed, "and that's North." The person who looked like Santa gave a nod when his name was called.

"This is weird," Josef said.

"You can see them too son?" Kristoff asked Josef.

"Yeah," Josef nodded. "It wasn't until Gustav pointed them out to them."

"What are you guys seeing?" Amara asked. "I can't see anything. It's like you're talking to invisible beings."

"They are there love," Josef said. He wheeled her into position. "They're right there."

"You got to believe Mama," Gustav piped up.

"Okay," Amara said. "I'll try."

She really focused on the place where Josef had told her to look. There were a few minutes while she attempted to see those strange people. After a while, she leapt back in shock. She could obviously see them.

"Who are they?" she stammered.

"Wait a minute," something was stirring inside Kristoff's brain. There was something familiar about these strange people. He was sure it involved something that Elsa had told him when they had met again. "You're The Guardians!" he breathed.

"Indeed," North said.

"How do you know that?" Josef asked. He was looking at his father with a perplex look on his face.

"Elsa told me," Kristoff said.

"Elsa?" Tooth looked excited. "Are you the brother-in-law?"

"Yes," Kristoff said.

"Oh goodie," she clapped her hands together. "I was hoping if we would ever run into you. We don't know a lot about Elsa's past so it's fun to meet someone from her time."

"Elsa?" Josef asked. "As in Aunt Elsa?"

He along with his wife and son were all looking at the situation with thoroughly confused looks on their faces. They obviously decided to go just go with it as there didn't seem like anything better to do.

"Isn't she dead?" Amara asked.

"I told you," Gustav said stamping his foot. "I saw her."

"You probably did," Kristoff said. He turned back to The Guardians. "Where is she? Is she back yet?"

"No," North shook his head. "She and Jack, who you've probably met already, went to search for your wife."

"Hopefully they got her by now," Kristoff said.

"I think I'm going to need an explanation," Amara said.

"And me," Josef said. "This is turning into a weird sort of days."

"They're The Guardians Mama and Papa," said Gustav. "They protect the children of the Earth." Everyone looked at him with strange looks on their faces. "What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "It's all in the books Grandmama reads to me."

Kristoff then remembered where Anna got those books from. She got them from him who in turn got them from the trolls. The trolls always had strange and mysterious stories and this looked like another one of them. Kristoff made a mental note to ask his parents about those stories. Right now, there was something else urgent at hand.

"Do you think you could help us?" Kristoff said. "I don't want my kingdom to fall to that slimeball Prince Hans. He would just ruin the place."

"No problem," North said. "We believe that an enemy of ours is here so it could be reasonable that they're working together anyway."

North pulled out a key and gave Kristoff a wink. He had obviously stolen it from one of the guards. He managed to unlock all four of them and they were relieved to be out.

"Amara," Josef said. "Take Gustav and Henrik down to Arendelle. Find someone who can help you like the baker or the butcher. You can't be here."

"What about you?" Amara said.

"I'm going to help Papa," Josef said.

"I think you should be with your wife," Kristoff said.

"But this is my kingdom as well," Josef said. He turned back to his wife. "Be safe and look after our sons."

"I will," Amara said.

Josef gave her one last kiss before she left the dudgeons. There were secret passages all over the castle and one of the them was in the dudgeon. It lead out of the castle and back into Arendelle. In was installed in case any royal family member found themselves locked up in the castle.

"So what now?" Kristoff asked The Guardians.

* * *

><p>"This lair is so bizarre!" Elsa said into the silence.<p>

She along with Jack and Anna had been walking around Pitch's lair. Pitch's shadow magic had caused the lair to change shape and turn into a dark and murky maze. They had been wandering around for what seemed hours. Elsa had a theory going that they had been going around in circle but since everything pretty much looks the same, there was no way to accurately say.

"It is," Jack said. "Pitch must have known that we would be able to get free of his bonds so he had this to keep us here."

"Maybe," Elsa said. "Pitch is a sneaky fellow."

Jack nodded and smiled in Elsa's direction. Jack slipped his hand into Elsa's. Behind them, Elsa noticed Anna smirking again. Elsa quickly took her hand out of Jack's but Anna still had that smirk all over her face. Her younger sister genes were starting to kick in. Anna never did have the luxury of doing this while Elsa was alive. There had been a couple of Princes and even a Duke who had shown interest in Elsa but she hadn't been interested in them. They hadn't been quite on the mark. When Elsa said no, one of the Princes even shifted his attention to Anna despite her being quite keen on Kristoff. The Prince tried to undermine Kristoff several times but nothing worked. The Prince went back to his own country – defeated. It had been quite funny to see the look on his face when he was sent packing.

"So," Anna said, "when did you guys get together?"

"Who says we're together?" Elsa spluttered out.

"The look on your face," Anna said laughing. "You guys are smitten for each other. It's so obvious."

"Well, um," Elsa stuttered as she looked between herself and a Jack whose cheeks were starting to go red. He obviously didn't realise that Anna had picked up on their small subtle hints.

Anna, who had previously been walking behind them, suddenly ran in front of them and started to walk backwards as she grinned at the couple.

"Come on," Anna winked at them. "Tell me."

"Anna," Elsa said starting to blush herself. "Could you please lea-" Elsa suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. She had also stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Ssh," Elsa snapped.

Jack and Anna went very quiet. Elsa paused to listen again. She had thought she heard something, something that sounded like a rustling noise as if something was flittering through the air. She thought it could be a bat (Pitch seems like the kind of guy who would just have a ton of them around his lair) or something similar.

"What are we listening for?' Anna whispered.

"Shut up!" Elsa said swiftly. Anna instantly fell silent. Elsa's ears were pricked for the slightest sound. There was something else in these shadows with them. She was sure of it. Elsa didn't think Pitch would be crazy enough to leave them alone. Elsa was sure that he would have left a few surprises for them. Elsa's darted left and right. Where was it? She was sure her eyes saw the outline of something in the dark. It had been momentarily but she was sure of what she had seen.

"Did you see something?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said slowly. "I thought I did."

Her eyes kept scanning the area. Where had it gone? Had her eyes been playing tricks on her? Had she really not seen anything?

"Maybe you just imagine it?" Anna suggested.

"Maybe," Elsa said but she wasn't sure. Somehow she wasn't so sure.

"Let's keep moving," Anna said. "If you did see something maybe it's gone."

Elsa nodded and all three of them kept moving. The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand on end. Was there someone watching them? Waiting to strike? It happened so instantly that even with Elsa being on constant alert, she didn't even see it coming. The black shadows started to morph into creatures that Elsa recognised; black horses that looked as if they were made out of black sand. These must be more of Pitch's minions.

"What are those things?" Anna asked in disgust as the horses started to group around them.

"Nightmares," Jack said. "More of Pitch's Fearlings."

The dark horses charged. Elsa grabbed Anna and threw her to one side while Jack placed a protective ice shield up.

"Run!" Elsa said pulling Anna along with her.

"Elsa," Anna said as they ran along with Jack flying overhead, "I know you're the smart one of the family but tell me this; when have a human being ever able to outrun a horse especially when they're galloping as fast as they can?"

"Um," Elsa said as Jack used his staff to send more ice at the horses. Jack was helping protect them while Elsa looked for a way out. "I didn't exactly think of that."

A few more of those Fearling horses managed to come around Jack and were now charging alongside them. Elsa fired a few more blasts of ice and she managed to get all of them. They were blasted back into the shadows where they belonged.

"Nice one Elsa!" Anna cheered. "Death hasn't made you lose your touch."

"Thanks," Elsa said. She was still trying to find a way out of the shadows. The maze just kept going. It seemed as if Pitch's lair didn't want to let Elsa, Anna and Jack escape. Elsa kept an eye on Jack. He seemed to be going good. He was swooping back and forwards sending ice blasts as he went. There were a lot more of those Fearlings horse things now. They seemed to have doubled in the last few seconds.

"Elsa," Anna said.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for forcing you out on that day," Anna said.

"You're doing this now?" Elsa said. "Now? When we are being attacking by these dangerous horses?"

"Well this could be our last moment together," Anna argued. "Who knows what will happen to us? I'm not immortal like you."

"Fine!" Elsa said. She was still trying to look for an exit. Think, she told herself. If Pitch really did want her then maybe he would let her escape and if she could escape then the others could as well. It was a longshot but she had to try it. "I forgive you – not as if there was anything to forgive anyway. It was just a freak of nature that happened. It would have happened regardless of us being there or not."

"But-" Anna was trying to argue. Elsa knew what she was thinking. Anna thought that it was her fault that Elsa had died. Anna had suggested going up to the Ice Castle. Anna had also suggested taking a break to look at the scenery. But did Elsa blame Anna in the slightest? Not one single bit. Elsa had needed a break and so she jumped at the opportunity that Anna was presenting. Sure, Elsa felt guilty in leaving all her work but she wanted some fresh air. She hated being cooped up in her office for day after day. As for the scenery, people go up there all the time to look at it. It was just a freak accident which happened that day. It could have been anyone up there.

"Anna," Elsa said. "I have never blamed you for what happened that day. If you had pushed me off that cliff that might have been a different story."

Anna cracked a smile at Elsa's joke.

"So we're good?" she asked.

"I wasn't under the impression we weren't," Elsa replied. "Now come on! We have to get out of here in time."

Jack swooped closer to them and continued firing off rounds. Elsa looked around. There seemed to be a whole stampede on their tails. Elsa wondered why they weren't fully charging yet. They could easily outrun them and trample all over them. Maybe they were waiting for something. Elsa didn't like the sound of that.

"I can't hold them off much longer," Jack said. "There's just too many of them."

"We need a way out," Elsa yelled back at him.

"Where though?" Jack called out. "I haven't seen on."

"We must be just going around in circles," Elsa said. "It's the only explanation why I keep seeing the same things over and over again."

"Pitch is up to his old tricks," Jack cursed.

"Or we _are_ actually in a maze," Anna said.

They kept running. They had to increase their sped as the horses look like they were increasing their speed as well. On some chance, Elsa quickly sped right instead of going straight ahead. Maybe, just maybe, her gut was leading her somewhere where she wanted to be. Her gut turned out to be correct. After several minutes or racing down the direction that she tore off in, they found the abyss that led Elsa and Jack into Pitch's lair. They had done it. They had found the way out. But there was still the small problem of Pitch's minions still coming their way.

"Jack," Elsa said, "take Anna and go."

"What?" Anna said.

"Make sure she's safe," Elsa said.

"But what about you?" Jack said.

"I'll try and hold them off while you make your escape," Elsa said. "Just go!"

Jack knew it was useless to talk Elsa out of it. One of them had to stay behind so that Jack could take the other one and since Anna could hardly do magic of her own or climb up the shaft, Elsa's decision was set. Jack grabbed Anna who was still fighting against Jack.

"I won't let you do this Elsa," she kept saying.

But there was no time for arguments. The minions were almost upon them. Jack took Anna and headed up the abyss while Elsa faced her foes. The minions tried to go after Jack and Anna as well but Elsa managed to fire ice at them, knocking them off course and sending them down below into further depths of the lair. Elsa kept this up for several moments. However, she was finding it more and more difficult. There were just too many of them. It felt as if there were at least a hundred of them and they were all coming down on Elsa. Soon they had her surrounded. Elsa braced herself. This could be it.

Then suddenly it rained ice. The ice shards pierced all the minions and they ran away in fright. Elsa looked up and saw Jack circling up ahead. He gave Elsa a small salute before descending down until he was standing next to her.

"I thought I told you to go," Elsa said but she wasn't angry.

"You know I never had an affinity for rules," Jack said laughing.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Safe," Jack said. "She's up above and hiding. She's waiting for me to come and get you."

Instead of thanking Jack, Elsa pulled on his hoodie so that Jack was pulled towards her. His lips landed on hers and for several minutes they kissed.

"You want to stop making out with your boyfriend and come look at what I found?" Anna's voice echoed down at them from above. "And by the way," she added with a gleeful look in her eyes. "I totally called it. I want all the details later."

Elsa and Jack blushed but Jack still hoisted Elsa up and flew her to the top. At once, Anna flew at Elsa and gave her a massive hug.

"Don't ever do that again," Anna said.

"Anna I would always risk my life for yours," Elsa said. "Mine is worth so much less now that I'm an immortal."

Anna gave her a slap. "Don't you ever say that. It's worth just as much as mine."

"Now what's this thing that you've discovered?" Jack asked.

"Oh come this way," Anna said. "You won't believe what I discovered."

Anna led them through a dense thick forest, one that Elsa was sure that she recognised. It didn't look like the forest that they had originally come through in Burgess. Anna led them to the edge and pulled back some branches. Elsa got a fright.

Just before them was Arendelle.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	17. Encounter

**RoyalRose: Elsa's centre will be said in probably the last or next to last chapter.**

**EveningWish: Towards the end of the story for Elsa's centre.**

**Dark of The Moon: When I said repetitive I meant I would feel like I'm writing the same conversation over and over again. I was originally going to wait until the end to give her memories but this was why. Well, for your next bit, I have explained all that in previous chapters. I haven included a little thing for you about that, not sure if it fixes anything but it may be a start. I know its like two chapters late but then again, all explained already. About magic, true but I always imagined Kristoff reading fairy tales to his children and Anna to. Josef's belief never actually went away as he could hear them but couldn't see them until he properly focused. So they do believe in all magic. I hope this clears something up. Sorry for skating around stuff but I felt like the story called for it at the time. I probably, looking back, would change some things but hopefully it's all kind of resolved for now. For the random; actually doesn't Anna have the same colour hair as her Dad? I may be mistaken there. They just look as if they have the same hair colour if not. And wasn't there this theory saying that Elsa would have shared her Mum's hair but her powers turned her hair blonde?**

**olimacproductions: I read online that Pitch's lair was like in the ocean/Earth. With the portals, I read those online too (I like to double check all my facts before doing anything) but I imagine Pitch would have created one that went to Arendelle for his purposes there.**

**Guest Reviews: Oh I do, do my homework before doing these. I'm just taking it slow as its hard. Thanks for that typo again. Why would you be hypocritical? Your being helpful because when I go back to edit these chapters I just have to look at your reviews! Well for Summer School, I don't technically have an exam but I do have a major Term Test which I suppose is similar to an exam. That is on the 12th. When the year starts back up for me, that's a different story. I'm not studying yet. I'm too busy freaking out about this stupid essay I have to do. I'm 1500 words into it. Thanks for the support.**

**Chapter 17: Encounter**

Elsa stared at Arendelle. How did they end up back here? Elsa didn't think there was a portal from Arendelle to Pitch's lair. Did Pitch want them to get out or did they come across Pitch's exit to Arendelle by accident? Even so, they had managed to get out of Pitch's lair alive and managed to get Anna back which had been their main goal. Elsa smiled at Anna and she smiled back.

"Can I just ask something?" Anna said. She looked as if she was suddenly struck by a thought. "I probably should have asked it earlier but with all the excitement earlier I guess I forgot. I just was so excited by everything that was going on that I should have asked. It seems so foolish that I didn't. Maybe I should have asked this straight away but-"

"Anna," Elsa said interrupting but she was still smiling nonetheless, "you're babbling. Not the first time either."

"Oh sorry," Anna grinned.

"What's the question Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Is it…" Anna paused for a moment before she stormed ahead, "is it really you? I mean it's been forty years. When you died, I froze. My entire life seemed to halt and I needed to push through and go on without you which had been nearly impossible for me to do. I don't think for a second I could have done it without Kristoff. If Kristoff hadn't been there for me, holding my hand, telling me it was going to be okay and just being Kristoff in general, life would have been impossible for me. I had lost my entire family and with you back, I don't want to lose you again."

She seemed to have wanted to ask this for a while. Elsa sighed. She knew it would be hard for Anna to believe that it was actually her. Back at their meeting back in the Ice Castle, Elsa could tell (now looking back on it) that Anna had been struggling to believe that it was indeed Elsa standing before her. It's not every day that someone you love suddenly reappears to you. Elsa had been a little shocked to find Anna already so willing to accept that it had been Elsa who come save her. It was now looking as if Anna wanted to confirm that, to really know that it was her sister standing before her now.

"Anna," Elsa said gently. "It _is_ me. I know this may seem strange. If it was the other way around and it was you who had suddenly come back, I would be highly sceptical too. I _am_ the sister you grew up, who shut you out because I was afraid of my powers before you helping me out of the darkness I was in. I was brought back for a reason and I think that reason was you, to save you from everything that is going on here."

"Hans told me the story," Anna said, she looked as if she was about to tear up but she resisted it. "It seemed hard to believe that Hans would come up with such a tale. It wasn't really in his nature to make up something like this, of course it could have been a part of his plan but I believed it straight away. Hans wouldn't normally be someone I would believe straight away. What he said to me, just fitted the entire situation; why I was seeing you – I thought I was seeing a ghost or I was hallucinating -, why this creepy Pitch guy was hanging around me and had kidnapped me. Your death had been the worst thing to happen to me. I just wanted to believe that you were back so hard as it was something I wanted so badly."

"I understand," Elsa lightly touched Anna's arm. She smiled at her sister. "Now let's go save Arendelle."

"Agreed," Anna grinned.

They along with Jack headed down through the forests that led to Arendelle. They encountered nothing along their journey and had a reasonably quiet journey. Elsa was quite suspicious of it all but didn't slow them down. They found themselves back in Arendelle not long after that. They got a fright when they entered the city. They instantly noticed what Elsa thought that they were supposed to notice. The castle of Arendelle had a dark cloud hovering over it which obscured turrets and was starting to seep down. There was no one in the streets. Elsa wondered if they were all locked inside their own houses in fear. There was no doubt about what that smoke meant.

It meant that Pitch was here in Arendelle. He had beaten them here. Well, it wouldn't have been hard to do. After all, they had been bounded by some smoky substance then chased by more of Pitch's minions shaped like horses. Elsa was just surprised that they had managed to get out of there alive.

Elsa's hands clinched and circled into fists. If Pitch was here then it was quite possible that his right hand man, Hans, was also here. They were obviously going to be up to no good. It wouldn't be farfetched to assume that he would have caused some trouble for Anna's and Elsa's family. They probably would be in prison. Hans wouldn't have wasted a moment to squash them and get them out of sight and out of mind where they wouldn't be a problem to him. Elsa could just imagine Hans sitting on the throne, where she once sat and where her father, her father's fathers and now where Anna sat, plotting their murders. Hans knew that Elsa was with Anna, so he was probably plotting her downfall as well. Well, Elsa had a few tricks up her sleeve. She wouldn't be so hard to get rid of. Besides, Jack and her made a great time. They almost seemed to know what the other were thinking. When they were fighting those Fearlings, they seem to complement each other. Well it wasn't hard to see. They obviously thought in similar ways and plus they both had the same ice powers and knew how the other's worked.

It was now time for the Battle of Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, probably Kristoff, and the other Guardians would battle against Hans, Pitch and there would probably be the problem of men loyal to Hans. Elsa doubted that Hans came to Arendelle by himself. He would have brought some protection. But the problem was how to battle? If Hans really did have Elsa's and Anna's family locked up, Elsa was reluctant to do anything in case something happened to them. Elsa didn't want Anna to lose anymore of her family; she had already lost her parents and her sister more than once. So what to do? Elsa didn't think that Pitch would allow them to simply waltz in. He would also have an eye to the sky. Pitch knew that Jack's preferred method of travel was flight. He would be expecting Elsa and Jack to fly in. So how to enter? Elsa was stumped.

"You okay?" Jack's voice brought her out of the world that Elsa had absorbed herself into.

"I'm just wondering on how to do what we need to do," Elsa said.

"Defeating Pitch?" Jack said. "I just figured that we would just meet up with The Guardians and just overwhelm Pitch?"

"That would never work," Elsa said. "I know I've only known Pitch for a short time and you've had the luxury of knowing him for a much longer time but I just got the feeling that Pitch is readying himself for everything."

"I guess," Jack shrugged.

"Well I want Hans," Anna said. "I need to pay him back for all the trouble he's caused. I got him once and I'm itching to do it again."

"Anna," Elsa said, "last time Hans was in Arendelle he didn't have the Boogeymen on his side. Hans may have powers or skills that we don't know about."

"Elsa," Anna said sounding just like her older sister, "Hans is an old man now. I can take him."

"And you're not young," Elsa said. "You've grown old as well. It would be dangerous for you to go after Hans alone."

"Who says I'll be alone?" Anna said. She was grinning in Elsa's decision.

"But what about Jack?" Elsa asked. "As much as I would like to go give Hans a piece of my mind and when I say mind I mean ice, I don't know what Jack would be up to."

"Oh your boyfriend can go look for The Guardians," Anna said as if it was a bit of a throwaway answer.

"What do you think?" Elsa said to Jack. "I don't like splitting up."

"I'll be fine," Jack said. "Pitch probably thinks that I'll be with you heading into the castle. Besides, I've seen you in action. Pitch wouldn't have a thing on you."

Elsa giggled.

"Besides," Jack continued, "The Guardians will probably be nowhere near the castle. They're probably be waiting for us. I'll go rendezvous with them and join you in the castle. Meanwhile, you two sneak in and do whatever you need to do."

"Right," both sisters said.

Elsa and Anna split up from Jack. Before they left, Elsa gave Jack a small kiss on the cheek which turned his cheeks red. He stuttered a goodbye and good luck to them to which both Elsa and Anna both giggle at before heading down into the town. Elsa didn't know why but quite suddenly she got a bad feeling about it. She tried to shake it from her but failed. It was probably because it was the first time that she had split up from Jack. Elsa suddenly realised that the only time she had been by herself was immediately following awaking after becoming an immortal. From that moment onwards, she and Jack had become inseparable, devolved a student-teacher relationship which turned into friendship and later a romantic interested blossomed soon after that.

"Don't worry sis," Anna seemed to know what was on her mind. "Your boyfriend will be fine."

"He's not my boyfriend," Elsa said blushing furiously.

"Sure," Anna's eyes were rolling quite heavily. "You just haven't defined the relationship yet. I bet you anything that when this whole thing is over, you guys will declare you love to the world."

"Anna," Elsa warned. "Don't be silly. I don't love Jack."

"Yet," Anna said sneakily.

Elsa hated to admit it but she was right. The rising feelings that she had for Jack were coming on very rapidly. It wouldn't be long before she was falling heads over heels in love with that guy and by the look on Jack's face, he was probably feeling the same thing. Elsa had never felt this way towards anyone. She knew this must have been how Anna felt when she was with Kristoff and it wouldn't be far off to suggest that she felt a similar feeling for Hans (only less real in Elsa's opinion as she always thought that Anna had a massive crush on Hans that appeared to be love rather than love itself). There wasn't anyone that she had met, while she was still alive, that she had liked. Although a young beautiful unmarried Queen did seek quite a bit of attention. There probably would have been increased attention while she was growing up if she didn't shield herself away from everyone. The ironic thing was that if she hadn't done that, Hans' attention would have been placed on her. She could have ended up married to that creep. Elsa shuddered at the thought. The marriage would have been looked upon with interest from her advisors but not by her. But then again, if it hadn't been for Anna, Elsa may not have learned about Hans' true intentions. It almost seemed like fate.

"So," Anna shoved her shoulder into Elsa's which nearly caused Elsa to bottle right over, "whatcha thinking?"

"Oh nothing," Elsa smiled at her. "Just reflecting on the past."

"Ah," Anna smiled as well. "The past, where have the last forty years ago? I could swear that yesterday was me going up to your Ice Castle to ask you to return summer to Arendelle."

"That was like five months ago," Elsa said.

"For you," Anna corrected her. "For the rest of us, try more like forty years."

"True," Elsa shrugged.

They continued moving through the town. Dusk was starting to settle which was going to be a problem for them if they didn't move fast. Elsa may not get tired but Anna does. Plus the cover of darkness would only help Pitch rather them. They moved quickly through the town and nearly collided with someone walking around Arendelle. Elsa was surprised to see someone out and about. She had figured that they were all in their houses.

"Amara!" Anna whispered into the dark.

A woman carrying a little baby came into view. She lowered her cloak and stared at Anna with amazement in her expression.

"Anna," she whispered back. "I thought – we all thought – that you were gone, taken by some crazy person who Kristoff said was called Mitch or was it Fitch-"

"Pitch," Anna corrected, "and I was but I had a little help in getting out."

"Oh good," Amara said. "Anna, Kristoff have gone off with these crazy people to try and stop Hans, I think his name was and that Pitch fellow. Anna you need to stop him before something happens."

"Who are these people with Kristoff?" Anna asked. Elsa had a feeling that she already knew who they were.

"Santa Claus, a bunny thing, someone called Tooth and a little guy in a yellow toga," Amara said.

"Oh those are The Guardians," Elsa said but Amara ignored her. It seemed like the woman who knew Anna couldn't see her. That was a little disappointing.

"So who are they?" Amara said. "Gustav said something about them being The Guardians."

"Isn't that what you just said?" Anna said to Elsa.

"Are you speaking to someone?" Amara asked.

"She can't see or hear me," Elsa quickly said while Anna opened her mouth. "She doesn't believe in me. Only those who do can. You can because you've always believed in me even when I was alive. Kristoff could as he knew me and thus believed as well."

"No," Anna said quickly. She tried her best to pretend that her dead sister wasn't right next to her. "You must have misheard me."

"Oh," Amara said. "Okay."

"So what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Amara said.

"I'm trying to overthrow Hans," Anna said.

"So you know about that?" Amara looked amazed. "Well you're dead on. Hans has taken over the castle but I think he wants you to sign something that hands over your powers to him."

"That will never bear my signature," Anna said sternly.

"Anyway," Amara continued, "we get locked up and those strange creatures that weren't there and then suddenly were appeared and helped us out. Josef went with Kristoff to help those creatures and sent me out so I could take care of the baby."

"Hmm," Anna said, "I should go join them."

"Anna it's much too dangerous," Amara hissed. "You should come with me. Maybe back to Corona. Mama and Papa could help out."

"Oh is she Rapunzel's daughter?" Elsa suddenly said. "I thought I saw a resemblance."

"Yeah she is," Anna said to Elsa.

"Anna?" Amara said. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Anna said suddenly. "Amara, I'm not going to run away. I'm going to fight for my kingdom. Besides if something happens to me, you will be safe with Henrik."

Elsa guessed this must be the name of the baby. Elsa didn't know if she was imagining it or not but she could have sworn that baby Henrik was looking right at her, almost as if he could see her. This must be crazy. How could a baby believe in someone he has never met, heard about or seen before? Maybe Anna has been telling him some bedside stories about their little adventures.

"Don't talk like that," Amara shuddered. "I hate talking about death. My older brother was killed when he was just five years old."

"I remember that," Anna said. "Didn't he drown in the river? Some thought it could have been a plot but it was ruled as an accident."

"Took my parents years to recover," Amara said.

"Really makes you think about how precious life is," Anna said and Elsa noticed Anna glancing in her direction.

"Yeah," Amara said, "but we were talking about overthrowing Hans, weren't we?"

"We were," Anna agreed. "Amara you go, I'll go find Kristoff and see what he's up to. Trust me on this."

"Alright," but Amara didn't seem so sure. She bade them both goodbye before she ran off into the darkness.

"That's your daughter-in-law correct?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Anna and Elsa started to walk towards the castle at a fast pace.

"Which would make little Henrik your grandson," Elsa said.

"Yes," Anna said again.

They had reached the gate.

"You ready?" Elsa said.

"Ready," Anna grinned.

Together they pushed open the gates and headed into the castle.

* * *

><p>Kristoff, Josef and the other Guardians were making their way to Hans' room. Kristoff didn't know where Hans would be but at a guess, he was probably making himself at home somewhere inside the castle. They had to be careful wandering around the castle. Hans' goons, even though there weren't a lot of them, seemed to be everywhere. They nearly got caught a number of times but if it hadn't been for Josef and his quick actions, they would be back in their cells. They had already checked quite a number of rooms in the castle. They had checked Kristoff's and Anna's master bedroom, the throne room (where Kristoff had been banking on Hans being), the advisors' room and the study. The last place where Kristoff was banking on Hans being was the library where he had found Kristoff.<p>

They walked towards it. Josef pulled back his father as two men walked down the hallway and right through The Guardians. That was the advantage of having them there. Hans' men obviously wouldn't believe in fairy tales so they just walked right through them. North had already explained to Kristoff and Josef that in order to see or hear them, you had to believe in them. Kristoff had no way of knowing why he believed. He guessed it was a mixture of having a magical troll upbringing, the belief in magic and the supernatural and of course, having young children to read fairy tales to.

Kristoff told the others to be very quiet. He pushed open the door and entered the room extremely quietly, almost like a mouse would. Kristoff could see Hans staring out at Arendelle through the same window that Kristoff had been. Hans didn't hear them come in. He was probably too engrossed in his supposed victory. He probably thought that Kristoff and the others were all cosy in their cells beneath him. Showed how much he was aware of and what he knew. Kristoff quietly drew his sword. He wanted to kill Hans for all that he had done. He wanted to kill him for trying to kill Anna and Elsa all those years ago, for locking them up now, for wanting Anna dead and his family so that he could lay his hands on their kingdom and for thinking that he could just waltz in here twice and think that he could so easily get the kingdom from them. As much as Kristoff's morals were trying to get Kristoff to get Hans to face him like a man, Kristoff wanted just to strike him right where he was standing.

Kristoff raised the sword but Hans turned around at the last second. He seemed surprised and shocked to see Kristoff standing there with a sword in his hands. Kristoff placed the tip of the sword against Hans' chin. Hans gulped slightly. He was looking at the blade with a something that looked like fear in his expression.

"This is it," Kristoff said simply. "I'll have the pleasure of wiping your pathetic self off this planet."

"That's what you think," Hans grimaced. Kristoff could have laughed. What plan did Hans have up his sleeve? Kristoff wasn't afraid of Hans. Josef was guarding the door so no one would come in and Kristoff was sure that once Hans was dead, they would flee.

"You have no moves left," Kristoff said. "Say goodbye Hans."

Kristoff was about to attack but Hans quickly pushed it upwards and suddenly he had his own sword out and the tip was at Kristoff's throat now. The game had changed in an instant. Kristoff felt like such a fool.

"Looks like the boot is on the other foot now, eh Kristoff?" Hans said smirking.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	18. A Saving Throw

**Shinigami no S: Well I may or may not change Elsa's outfit after all as my mind doesn't go that way with creativity and I think the ice dress is good for The Snow Queen character. I won't use the Frozen Fever outfit as it doesn't fit that. But that's just me and my opinion.**

**Dark In The Moon: But those are conversations with different people. The same people are reading this and I don't want them to get bored and I don't like writing the same thing over and over again.**

**Guest Reviews: Yay! No typos! Although this chapter may be different. I tried editing it while watching Friends. Nah, that's just school. It's not weird. I had that when I was at school. Man talking about school makes me feel so old. It feels like such an age ago. Question 1: Well if you were fighting your enemy wouldn't learn their moves? But then that forces the enemy to come up with new moves. I like to think that the Guardians think that Pitch knows their every move but in reality not. Don't worry there will be a happy ending. I like happy endings. The only way there wouldn't be one if I was planning a sequel which I'm not as I have other stories planned which I hope you will read and enjoy. Reviews getting shorter? I feel like they fluctuate, some shorter and some longer. My replies' length is determined by the length of your review. You can always ask fun questions. I don't have an exam for this paper anyway. Feel free to criticise. It improves my writing. Besides my essay is nearly done. Hopefully it will be finished by tomorrow but then I have to start studying. Practice papers here I come!**

**Chapter 18: A Saving Throw**

Kristoff looked at the tip of the sword. He could feel the cool metal against his skin. His eyes continued to dart back and forth between the sword and Hans' grinning face. Behind him, Kristoff could see his son looking concerned. The Guardians also looked shocked at the change in scene. At least Hans couldn't see them. That was at least something.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kristoff said.

"Why not?" Hans said. "You were about to kill me, abet for good reason though. However," Hans paused for a moment, "your death will not do me any good at the moment. For now your wife, the Queen, is allusive and we need her."

Kristoff felt elated at this news. Had Anna escaped Pitch Black? Did Elsa and her friend Jack manage to save her? If so, this meant that there was so still hope for their side. However Kristoff was still puzzled by his use of the word 'we'. If Hans was using that word then did that mean that he had an ally or did it simply refer to his troops? Could Pitch Black and Hans be working together? They were just as bad as each other.

"So," Hans said drawing it out, Hans' lips curled into evil grin as he spoke, "here to avenge that wife of yours?"

"She doesn't need me avenging her," Kristoff said. "She's quite capable of doing it herself or have you forgotten the last time you met?"

Hans' grin was wiped off his face. It was replaced by something that resembled a grimace. Kristoff's eyes flickered back over to his son. His hand seemed to be drifting towards his own sword.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hans said. He had noticed what Kristoff had noticed. "One more move and your father's throat suddenly starts to bleed."

Josef moved his hand back. He didn't look very happy.

"That's better," Hans said in a dangerous whisper. "Now, I think it's back to the dungeon with you and your little friend. What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna entered their castle. Elsa told Anna to be quiet as she wasn't sure what was about. It could be their own guards whose loyalty may have been shifted, Hans' own men or Pitch's Fearlings could be about. Elsa knew that Pitch was lurking around somewhere. So she was keeping her eyes peeled for anything out of normal. But so far, it was very quiet, too quiet in Elsa's opinion. Elsa normally loved the quiet but this was an unnatural quiet. It seemed so consuming. Elsa made sure to look in every direction as she and Anna walked down the many corridors of the castle. They journeyed this way and that way but they still couldn't find Hans or Pitch. Elsa was a sneaking suspicion that Pitch was hiding in the shadows, watching them but she had no evidence for this. Hans, on the other hand, probably was sitting on the throne in the Great Hall.<p>

This thought led Elsa down towards it with Anna tiptoeing behind her. Whenever Anna would make the slightest noise, Elsa would glare in her direction. On their way, Anna (who hadn't lost any of her clumsiness since growing up) accidently tripped on some carpet and went head first into a suit of armour. Elsa braced herself for the impact. The noise from the impact shattered through the air. Elsa placed her head in her palms in embarrassment. This was certainty the Anna she knew. Anna was looking quite sheepish from the pile of loose pieces of armour where she lay. Elsa quickly grabbed Anna and quickly walked off in the opposite direction. The noise would most unquestionably bring some of Hans' guards down onto them. They would have to get out of the area as fast as possible. Anna kept muttering her apologies but Elsa kept telling her that it was alright and for her to be quiet. Elsa's movements may not be able to be heard but Anna's surely was.

They had to find an alternative route down to the Great Hall. It had been an age since Elsa had been in this room. The last time she had been in the Great Hall was to welcome a foreign Prince who had been looking for her hand in marriage. Elsa, of course, politely declined the request and the Prince looked rather put out. According to her advisor Anton, he was looking for a prize to be his bride. Elsa with her looks and magical snow powers, fitted the position in that Prince's mind. That had been only a few weeks before Elsa's death. Elsa was always being kept busy so wandering around her castle wasn't really an option for Elsa. Anna, however, would always do that. She loved to explore, the darker and more mysterious the places the better. Elsa would warn her about rotting floorboards and to be careful but that didn't stop Anna. More than once, Anna would be brought to Elsa looking like a total mess but her eyes bright with excitement. Elsa would laugh and inform Gerda to get the bath running. Elsa missed those days. Elsa felt what seemed to be a tear come to her eye. She quickly wiped it away before Anna could notice. Anna pushed open the doors and they walked into the Great Hall.

"Not here," Anna whispered. "Where to next?"

Anna was looking expectantly at Elsa but she wasn't listening. Her mind was encaptivated by what she was seeing in the room. She could see the Great Hall as it used to be (Anna had obviously ordered some reservations since Elsa's time) and there were people dancing. A young Anna and Kristoff were moving across the dance floor in a flowing motion. People were laughing and talking while servants handed out drinks. Elsa could practically hear the music playing. Then suddenly that all died. The image faded and Elsa was now looking an empty room filling with darkness.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded and forcing a smile to come over her face.

It wasn't just the memories of balls coming back. Another memory was coming to light; two young children in the Great Hall building a snowman in a sea of snow. It was the time when Elsa accidently hurt Anna and she, along with their parents, had to rush to the trolls to be cured. It was that event that triggered the rest of her life.

"Come on Elsa," Anna whispered.

Elsa turned around and saw that Anna was back at the door. Now that they've checked the Great Hall, it was time to move onto the next room.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "I'm coming."

Elsa quickly moved across the floor and joined Anna by the door. They both exited through it and began to head back up the corridor together.

"Where to next?" Anna asked in a hushed voice as they turned right and walked along that corridor.

"What?" Elsa's mind was still on what she had seen back in the ballroom. Being back inside her castle for the first time, well the first time with her memories back, were bringing a lot old memories back. The castle seemed so familiar and so foreign at the same time. During Anna's rein as Queen, a lot of changes had taken place in Arendelle. When Elsa looked at Arendelle, she saw the old Arendelle, the one she used to know and ruled, staring back at her. This new Arendelle seemed so strange. Elsa sometimes forgot that it used to be her old kingdom but when she really looked close at it, she could still see the Arendelle that she used to live in.

"You okay?" Anna stopped and looked at her older sister with concern written all over her face and in the tone of her voice.

"People keep asking me that," Elsa said stopping to and leaning against a wall.

"People are worried," Anna said. "You keep going deep into thought. Is it Hans? Are you worried about him?"

"Not him," Elsa said.

"Pitch Black then?" Anna suggested.

"No," Elsa said. She cast her mind around looking for the right words. "It's this place."

"You mean the castle?" Anna looked lost for a moment but then a dawning look of realisation came over her face. "It's all different and familiar at the same time. That's what's troubling you. You're restless."

"Exactly," Elsa said.

"I do understand it must be hard," Anna said. "I'm still having a hard time realising that you aren't a figment of my imagination and that you're really here. It must be awfully difficult to be gone for so long and then to come back and see that everything's changed."

"Yeah," Elsa sighed. "The castle, Arendelle, even you have changed. You're no longer my fiery spirited, troublemaker, annoying little sister anymore. You're this big shot Queen now who is married with children and grandchildren. It's just a little bit too much at times."

"I know," Anna sighed too. "Things change over time. Nothing stays the same forever."

"As much as we want it to," Elsa sighed.

They both just stood there and stared at each other, both lost in thought and memories. They both realised, at the same time, that they were here for a reason and that reason was to find Hans and to put a stop to his plans before moving onto Pitch. They quickly moved on from where they were. Elsa felt as if they were too idled for too long then Pitch would be able to find them or one of Hans' guards who they had already seen and carefully avoided. They didn't meet anyone which Elsa was thankful for. The less people they met, the less chance that Hans would find out what they were up to.

However, their luck only lasted so long. As soon as they turned into another corridor, two men turned around into the same corridor. They came down a corridor and immediately Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her one way. Elsa pulled Anna down another corridor and they left out of the castle and into the garden. There was no one around which didn't surprise Elsa. They both waited in the night trying to catch their breath. They had to quickly get out of there before Anna was discovered. Elsa didn't know if they were friend or foe. Elsa just knew they just had to get out of there.

After a few minutes, Elsa and Anna headed back into the castle. They walked around for several minutes before Anna had an idea. Hans may like the library as that was the place where he and Anna had been the last time. They had already been what felt like in twenty different rooms, so Elsa was all for it. They headed towards the library. Elsa's hand was about to touch the doorknob when she heard voices. One was Kristoff, Elsa recognised it straight away. The other one sounded just like how she remembered. It was Hans speaking. Elsa put her finger to her lips to tell Anna to be quiet. Elsa paused to listen. She put her ear to the door and concentrated. She was sure she heard Kristoff say something about about killing. Elsa could hear another male voice speaking that she didn't recognise but Anna whispered the word 'Josef' which was the name of her son. So Kristoff and Josef were in the room and it sounded like Hans had Kristoff and Josef at probably sword point.

Elsa decided to have a bit of fun with Hans. This time she had the element of surprise on their side. A grin formatted over her face. Anna gave her a shrug and a look that clearly said 'what?'. She looked confused on what Elsa was thinking. Elsa gave her a special smile. Anna still looked confused on what Elsa was thinking but it was time for Elsa to put her plan into motion. Hanging out with Jack had given Elsa a more fun side that she didn't have in her previous life. He had put a sense of mischief into her which Elsa would normally have conceded to be ridiculous. But now? Now was a different story.

* * *

><p>Hans was staring down Kristoff. His sword was still at Kristoff's throat and the slightest move from Kristoff would cause a nick to appear on his throat. Hans' eyes were also drifting every now and then onto Kristoff's son, Prince Josef. Josef looked very similar to how Hans remembered Kristoff the last time although a lot smaller and thinner but the same hair, eyes and similar face. Josef was probably trying to think of a way to get his father out of the situation that they were in. Hans had to say that there was none. If Josef tried something, Hans would hurt and maybe even kill his father.<p>

Hans would love to kill Kristoff right where he stood. He was a pain in his side and he already proven he could get out of jail when Hans had been certain that he would be all locked up down there. However, as much as Hans would love to get rid of Kristoff right here and now, he needed him alive. Kristoff had one thing going for him and that was that he was married to the current Queen of Arendelle. If Hans was going to get Anna to sign anything to get her to sign over her powers, he would need to have Kristoff alive. The threat of her husband, the man she loved, may just be enough to get her to do what he wanted. If fact, Kristoff may be unnecessary bloodshed. He was not even related to the royal bloodline. So he had no claim to the throne. He was just the Prince Consort. His son, Josef, however was the Crown Prince of Arendelle and thus was dangerous to keep alive. He was the next in line for the throne which meant that he would have to go at some point. He may even be the first to die.

Being the Crown Prince, people would rally behind him to take the throne, cause rebellion. That was something that Hans wouldn't tolerate. He would want every citizen in his kingdom to know that he was in charge and he was here to stay, that he wasn't going anywhere. Hans would have Josef's death to teach everyone that he wasn't someone to mess with. He may even marry Josef's widow. Sure, she was a lot younger than him but she was a gorgeous woman, a princess and was still in her child bearing years which were essential if Hans planned on creating a powerful dynasty with him as the creator. That was the plan anyway. After Josef, his two sons would go next. When Josef dies, his eldest son would become the Crown Prince which was Gustav and after him, his baby brother Henrik. The entire royal family would end with Queen Anna's death. Hans would purposely have history written so that people would know that she was the failure who let this happened.

Either she signed over her powers to him and in return her family got a swift execution and if Hans felt generous he might even spare Kristoff's life. Anna, if he knew her well and Hans was sure that he did, she would do anything to spare his life. Of course, Hans had an alter motive as well. Kristoff would be so broken by the loss of his entire family that he would have no strength to fight back. The opposite could be true as well, the death of his family could start a rally around Kristoff but Hans may make a deal with Kristoff. He had family in other places, places which would be hard for Hans to get to. Hans might offer to spare them even though they may have a legitimate claim to the throne. It would be risky though. Hans may have to get a few assassins on their case but if he was to do that, it would spark war with Sweden which was something Hans didn't want to do. He might just leave Helena alone, saying something like if you don't claim your throne, I'll let your father live or something along those lines.

Even if Anna didn't sign of over her powers (which would be the quick and easy way, avoid war and bloodshed and Hans didn't want too many lives lost), Hans would just take the throne by force if necessary. He had the strength to do it. So Hans was covered in all respects. He had carefully thought this plan through. You had to if you were planning to take over two empires.

Hans then realised that he could suddenly now feel his breath. The temperature in the room and suddenly decreased a lot. He started to shiver but he didn't remove his sword. What was happening? The windows started to cover over with frost and ice started to appear at the walls.

"What is going on?" Hans yelled out.

* * *

><p>Jack was flying around Arendelle looking for the other Guardians. He had originally thought that they would just be waiting for him somewhere, maybe at the harbour. It would have been easy to spot a giant bunny there. But atlas, there was nothing. He looked back up at the castle as he landed on the bridge that connected the castle to Arendelle. They must have seen the smoke surrounding the castle and knew it was Pitch. Jack clenched his staff tightly. He had hoped that he would meet up with them and then go take Pitch together but that didn't look like it was happening. Elsa had gone in there to get rid of that Hans character. Jack still didn't know who this Hans guy was. But by judging by the tones of the sisters and their expressions, Jack knew that he was obviously not a very good guy. He would have been someone from Elsa's past for Elsa to know him. He might ask for the full story later. He was actually kind of curious to know what this Hans guy did to annoy the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. The only thing Jack could think of was war. Maybe this Hans guy waged war against Arendelle. He highly doubted it was some kind of love that went sour. He didn't feel as that would be enough to earn the Queen's wrath.<p>

Jack took a step forwards, towards the castle, and then stopped. He felt as if he wasn't alone on the bridge. His eyes flickered behind him. He could see Pitch standing a few metres behind him at the beginning of the bridge. Jack's expression turned sour. Had Pitch been waiting for him all along? To wait until he and Elsa had separated so that he could attack Jack and finish him off before he went after Elsa? Well that wasn't going to happen as long as Jack drew breath. He would defend her till he drew his last one.

"I see you've found me," Jack said turning around to face Pitch.

"So I have," Pitch was still wearing that evil grin that Jack hated so much. "Not with your little friend I see?"

"You leave her out of this," Jack snarled. "I swear, you touch her and you will be sorry."

Pitch's smile got wider. "Let's see shall we?"

"Let's," Jack said striking out his feet into a battle stance and gripping his staff.

He was ready to destroy Pitch for good. He may not be able to do it, he may even die trying but whatever it took. He couldn't let him near Elsa, he just couldn't.

**A/N: What's going to happen now? I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	19. Ice Versus Darkness

**EveningWish: Actually Hans wanting to marry Amara is actually not gross once you get down to it. People would marry the widows of the people they defeated kind of like a prize and it wouldn't be uncommon for royals to do it. Amara is a princess, it would end conflict in her kingdom and potentially in Arendelle as well. Well Dick Van Dyke is a lot cooler than Hans is.**

**AuroraNight: Well marrying the widow of your enemies was seen as a prize by the victor. Besides Amara would be a decent bride to Hans. Both are royal and would create a political marriage. It would help stop conflict between Arendelle and Corona.**

**Dark of the Moon: That is true about conversations but potentially not with writing. I would feel like the conversations would resolve around 'I knew you in a past life' because Elsa wouldn't know them and they would try and convince Elsa that they do.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah that typo. Atlas and alas have always been a little mixy up for me. To your fun question: nah, we don't really do that. With regardless to OTP, people just like the way people fit together. I personally (no offense to anyone) don't understand why people ship Jackunzel as there is the cannon ship Eugenzel. It's the same feeling I have with Merricup and Hiccastrid. Ah homework. I would actually like to see what kind of questions you have to do (particularly in Maths and Science). It would be interesting to see.**

**Chapter 19: Ice Versus Darkness**

Jack and Pitch didn't do anything for several minutes. They just did a stare down at each other. They seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move. Jack was waiting to see what Pitch would do. Would he stay and fight or would he flee? But if Pitch wanted to get at Elsa, he would have to go through Jack which wasn't going to be easy. A wind blew through causing their hair and clothes to flutter in it. Jack was trying to read everything that Pitch was doing; the way he held himself, the way he smiled, his body language. Jack wanted to be prepared for anything that Pitch may throw at him.

There was a small silence which felt like it lasted an age before something happened. Pitch's Fearlings came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Jack. Jack was distracted by them and so took his eyes off Pitch. Jack fired ice blast after ice blast in every direction that he could see a Fearling but they were too quick for him. One second they would be there and the next they would be gone. Jack's ice blasts seem to be useless but Jack had to try something otherwise he would be Fearling food. Pitch's laugh spurred him on. Jack wanted to give him something to laugh about.

Jack rotated his staff in a fast motion before he slammed in down on the bridge. Ice instantly formed as soon as it touched the ground. The ice took control of the bridge and turned it into an icy trail. Ice also spurted out of the staff and the ice went in all directions. The ice slammed into the Fearlings destroying them. Pitch stopped laughing. His grin, however, only got larger. Jack had a feeling that the Fearlings were a test. Pitch, it looked like, wanted to see what Jack could do. Well, if he wanted to see what he could do, Pitch was going to. Jack was going to throw everything he could at him.

"Impressive," Pitch said. "Is that all you can do?"

"No," Jack said firmly. He held his staff in front of him. With all this ice about, it was sure to help aid him but then again, Pitch's old words about cold and dark going well together rang in his ears.

Pitch didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just continued to stare down at Jack as if wondering what he should do next. Jack wasn't much of a strategist when it came to battles but with Pitch, it's looking like he might have to be. He started to think about what to do next. Would Pitch send out more Fearlings? Well if that was what Pitch had in mind then Jack was ready for them. Another slam of the good ol' staff should do the trick. Pitch may enter the battle himself. Pitch took a step forward. He brought his hand up and a black scythe appeared in it.

Pitch and Jack both raced at each other at the same time. His scythe and Jack's staff collided into each other. When they did both ice and black sand came out of the impact. Jack and Pitch glared at each other before they raised their weapons again and keep striking at each other. The same thing kept happening. Whenever their weapons impacted against each other, more ice and black sand came out but then faded away. They seemed to be at a stalemate but Jack wasn't going to give up. He jumped backwards and shot ice at Pitch which he dodged. Jack flew high into the air and realised a rain of ice onto Pitch. The ice fell hard onto Pitch and he seemed to be buried underneath it.

Jack landed and waited but nothing else happened. Had Jack won? Jack felt as if that was a little too easy. Jack walked forward but black stand whipped around his ankle and Jack fell hard against the ground. More black sand exploded out of the ground where Pitch had been buried underneath a huge amount of ice. The black sand then started to pull Jack further and further towards Pitch. Pitch was laughing. He had gotten back onto his black sand horse and more of them appeared. He seemed to have thought that he had won. But Jack wasn't going to allow that. He wasn't going to give Pitch the satisfaction of winning. In Jack's hand, he still grasped his staff.

Jack used the staff to collide onto the black stand that was connecting him to Pitch. The staff managed to break the bond and sent ice back down the black sand which went all the way back to Pitch. Pitch managed to resist the ice but he was forced backwards by the blow of it. Jack scrambled to his feet and readied himself for his final assault against Pitch.

"So," Pitch snarled, "you have improved since the last time we battled."

"If I remember correctly Pitch," Jack snarled right back at him, "you lost that battle."

"But that was only because you had your little friends with you," Pitch said. "I won our last one on one battle."

Jack then realised Pitch was right. He didn't have the support of The Guardians or anyone for that matter. Even Elsa, his partner, was inside the castle with probably The Guardians and her family. He was alone, isolated. He couldn't get inside the castle because Pitch would send an army of Fearlings to block him. This was what Pitch wanted. He wanted Jack and the rest of The Guardians and Elsa to be separated so that Pitch could attack Jack alone and thus cripple The Guardians. Maybe this had been his plan all along. Maybe Pitch still wanted revenge on Jack for the last time they had battled.

"You won't win Pitch," Jack said. "I won't let you."

"I admire your determination," Pitch said, "but this is one battle you simply can't win."

Pitch's grin grew even wider.

* * *

><p>Kristoff looked around the room. Frost had started to appear all over it and out of nowhere. The temperature in the room dropped what felt like twenty degrees. Kristoff could see his breath every time he breathed out. There was only two people he knew that could do this kind of thing and that were his sister-in-law and her staff wielding friend. His money was on Elsa though. She must have managed to get Anna out of whatever situation that she was in and come rescue him now. Kristoff could see the panic in Hans' eyes now. Hans knew what kind of dangerous magic Elsa could employ. The last time he was here, she had completely frozen over Arendelle with it. If she could do that to an entire kingdom, imagine what she could do to a man she despised so very much.<p>

"What is going on?" Hans said. Hans was shaking now. The sword in his hand wobbled slightly with his fear.

"I thought you would have known," Kristoff said smirking now. If it was Elsa coming to their aid, then nothing would stop her from taking Hans out. He doubted that Hans was just going to be sent packing back to The Southern Isles. He would probably be sent encased in a block of ice. Although, Kristoff would prefer not to send him home alive. For all the pain that Hans has caused, he deserves capital punishment for it.

"Of course," Hans hissed. "Elsa." He said her name in a small hiss like a snake rearing from the ground about to strike.

"Elsa?" Josef whispered. He looked confused. Growing up, he had heard tales about The Snow Queen who had been the previous ruler of Arendelle and was related to him as she was his mother's sister but he had only seen her in paintings and how people described to him. He had never met her as he was obviously born a long time after Elsa's death.

"Queen Elsa," Hans said. "She was your Aunt a long time ago."

"But Mama said she died," Josef was confused.

"She's back," Hans said. "I don't ordinarily believe in fairy tales but I have been told otherwise by my master, protector and partner."

"Who is?" Kristoff prompted.

"Pitch Black," Hans finished, "and judging by the look on your friends' faces, I'd say that they are now scared."

Kristoff now realised that Hans could see The Guardians the entire time. Hans was no longer frightened and held his sword steady. His eyes flickered over to where North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund were standing. They seemed shocked at this sudden change in events which mimicked how Josef and Kristoff felt.

"I thought they were just stories," Hans said. "Now I know otherwise. Pitch has told me all about you all. I figured once Pitch is done doing what he needs to do, he will come after you."

"You don't know Pitch at all," North said. "Once he's done with you, he will depose of you like garbage."

"I knew you would say that," Hans said. "Pitch has promised be an empire and in return I will feed the fear. I will take control of my empire with an iron fist and give Pitch enough fear to last a life time."

Kristoff could see that Josef was still confused about the entire thing. Kristoff gave him a look that said that he would tell him everything later. Hans noticed the looks between father and son. A few simple words and a threat made this all stop but Hans had also noticed the confusion on Josef's face. His lips curled into a grin. He was enjoying that he had all the power and knowledge.

"Not following are we?" he asked Josef. "Your Aunt, who has been dead for over forty years, has made a comeback."

"You mean she wasn't dead and she's returned to Arendelle?" Josef was even more confused than she was before.

"No," Hans was enjoying this. "I mean she died in hopefully what was a painful death and she has been resurrected as an immortal and now walks this Earth as she once did before. Exactly like your friends The Guardians here."

Hans' speech came to an end due to more ice appearing on the walls and ground. Hans eyed it carefully. Hans didn't like the cold. Kristoff could see the cold getting to him but Hans didn't falter.

* * *

><p>Elsa had placed her hands on the door in order to send her powers through to freeze the inside. Elsa wanted to freeze Hans but not Kristoff, Josef and potentially The Guardians as well. Hopefully they won't mind the nipping feeling of the cold. Anna was giggling at what Elsa was doing. She wanted to get Hans back as much as Elsa did.<p>

"Elsa!" Elsa heard Hans shout her name. "Elsa!"

Hans' voice sounded demanding and maybe a little frightened. Elsa was glad to hear that. She smirked and Anna did as well. Elsa pushed open the door and when she did a huge blizzard came in with me. The scene before here was thus; Josef in one corner with The Guardians and in the centre of the room was Kristoff who had a sword to his throat that belonged to Hans. Elsa scowled at this.

"I demand you release my brother-in-law at once Hans," Elsa demanded of the villain. Hans simply sneered at Elsa. Elsa was not in mood to be trifled with. Hans had once again caused great distress to Elsa, her sister and their family. Hans was simply something that needed to be removed.

"If you try something Elsa," Hans said with his sword still pointing at Kristoff's throat, "I _will_ kill him."

Elsa focused on the sword. Little specs of ice appeared in the minute cracks in the sword. Elsa's powers had certainly drifted into new realms to which she had never imagined before. The ice caused the metal to crack under its power. The sword smashed into a hundred pieces and fell all over the floor. Hans now held a hilt without any metal inserted into it. He just stared at the pieces all over the floor like he couldn't comprehend what had been going on. He went all numb. The entire scene flipped on its end. Now it looked like Hans was on the losing side. As quick as a lightning bolt, Kristoff had his own sword at Hans' throat. Hans looked quite petrified.

"Kristoff, no!" Elsa said. "We do not stoop to murder. We do not want to be on his level. We rise above it."

"He tried to murder you once," Kristoff said. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do," Elsa said, "and he was punished for it."

"What do you suggest then?" Kristoff said.

"His brothers are probably wondering where he is," Elsa said. "We shall send him back there. Whatever Hans is, he deserves a fair trial."

"You have always had a forgiving side sister," Anna said. She was glaring at Hans and looked as if she agreed with her husband. "Look at what he has done! He has come into my home and threatened everyone and everything. I want justice for it."

"You are being too hot headed," Elsa said.

"Elsa," Anna said, "be that as it may but you are not the ruler around here. _I_ am and have been for the last forty years."

"What happened to you?" Elsa snapped. "You've changed."

"It was your death," Kristoff said. "It changed everyone and everything."

"I understand that," Elsa said. "Losing someone is never easy but you should never let it define your entire life and change the way you think."

Anna grew silent at this. Maybe because she knew that the pearl of wisdom from her older sister was right. Elsa knew where she was coming from though. It was easy to lose one's self in something like this. Hans had been a thorn in Anna's side for years. His first visit to Arendelle was still painfully vivid in Elsa's mind. He had become engaged to her sister after barely knowing her, left her for dead when he realised he didn't need the marriage, took the throne over after Anna's supposed death, order Elsa's own death warrant and then tried to carry it out himself. It had been a painful time for the two sisters indeed. However, it did bring some good out. Anna managed to find her true love after all in an peculiar ice harvester who owned a reindeer, Elsa managed to finally be set free of her fear of using her powers, Elsa's powers were revealed and were accepted, Elsa and Anna reconciled and Elsa become the ruler she always hoped she would be.

But Hans had come back and done it all again but this time he had help and he had found it in a crazy madman who enjoyed relishing fear all over the world. Elsa wanted Hans' death as much as the next person but she relented. She was not one to murder someone without a proper and fair trial. If Hans was found guilty then the death sentence may be implemented but only by the current King of The Southern Isles.

"Kristoff," Elsa said gently, "please lower the sword. I will entrap him in ice until this is all over and we can send him back to The Southern Isles where he will face punishment from his older brothers."

Kristoff seemed to accept that Elsa's way was the right way. He slowly lowered the sword. The next few moments happened so quickly it was hard to tell what was going on. Hans made a wild grab for the sword knocking Kristoff down as he went. He then raised the sword at Anna. Elsa could see the whole thing going as if in was in slow motion. Elsa pushed her sister out of the way and the sword struck her instead.

"Elsa," Anna yelled as Elsa fell.

* * *

><p>Jack was fighting off more of Pitch's Fearlings. Pitch seemed to have sent an army of them after Jack but Jack wasn't faulting on bit this time. He was managing to attack and then dodge them but something felt off. These Fearlings were either way to easy or Jack was just getting better. It felt as if Pitch was holding back and that Jack was being led into a false sense of safely. Jack fired massive burst shot of ice blasts which took care of the remaining Fearlings. Pitch was still watching him, almost as if he was observing him. Pitch hadn't been fighting much at all which Jack felt let down at. He could feel the intensity of their sparring match from before but nothing from taking down these useless Fearlings one by one. Pitch just seemed to be like a general directing his troops into battle rather than get into the battle himself. Jack did think that this was awfully strange of Pitch. Maybe he figured that he didn't need to get dirty himself that his Fearlings would be able to take care of him. Well, Jack was about to prove him wrong.<p>

Jack's feet slammed into the ground. He had previously been in the air where he had fired his last burst shot of ice blasts which had taken out what he had thought had been the last remaining Fearlings. He had been wrong. There were still more out there. One collided into Jack knocking him completely off balance and his face hit the ice bridge that Jack had created before. Jack groaned with pain and tried to recover but it was of no use. Pitch's black sand once again curled itself around Jack's ankle and started to pull him further towards Pitch. Jack made a wild grab for his staff but missed. He was being pulled faster and faster away from it. Jack turned around and saw that Pitch was laughing. A smoky black doorway was being opened and Jack was being pulled towards it. Jack knew that without his staff he stood now chance.

The door was starting to pull him in and Jack knew that if he went inside it, there would be no coming back.

**A/N: Woo! Finally finished by awful 2,500 word essay that is worth 40% of my grade! Now all I have to do it edit it. Fingers crossed its worth a good grade. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	20. The Final Battle

**Guest: Elsa will get her centre in the next chapter.**

**EveningWish: Ah, I like your idea too bad I forgot about it and thus didn't use it.**

**Dark In The Moon: I do agree this has been going around in circles. I do see your point, I've simply expressed mine. I've just simply stated my reasoning on why I did what I did. I do agree with what you said but I simply stated my point.**

**Guest Reviews: Sounds like fun in Science! I miss those days. Are you like Year 7 or 8? You don't have to answer its just that a lot of what you are doing I did around then. In answer to your question; not really. I just stick to my own couples let others ship what they want to ship. My essay is a critical analysis of Cathy Small's novel Voyages From Tongan Villages To American Suburbs. I'm not a kid (not even a teenager) so its not a lot (well actually it is but it is reasonable for a Stage 2 university paper).**

**Chapter 20: The Final Battle**

It all happened so fast and yet Anna saw it happen entirely in slow motion. It all started when Elsa had managed to convince Kristoff to not kill Hans. Hans had taken advantage of the situation. Hans had noticed that Kristoff's limp sword and decided to use it. He had grabbed it and advanced on Anna. Anna thought that Hans was going to kill her. Anna remembered seeing determination and a killing look in his eyes. Anna opened her mouth to scream. Hans was moving so fast that no one really had time to react. Anna remembered the sword coming down but it never hit her.

The reason that Anna was never struck was because someone jumped in front of Anna and that person was her sister Elsa. Anna cried out Elsa's name. Anna's brain went into overdrive when the sword started it's descend. Anna was sure that Elsa was going to be killed at Hans' hand. Anna's hand was over her hand as she screamed.

Elsa saw Anna being attacked and she didn't hesitate to act. She leapt in front of the sword and the sword came down onto her but it didn't pierce her skin. As soon as the metal touched her skin it turned to ice. Elsa's ice powers and her immortality were protecting her. A mere weapon like a sword couldn't harm Elsa now. It would take a lot more than that to kill her. Although, that thought didn't exactly enter her mind. All Elsa could think about was to help her sister.

The sword smashed into millions of pieces just like how the other sword did. Elsa didn't comprehend that she hadn't been hurt for several seconds. When Elsa looked up, she saw Hans staring down at the empty hilt. He looked so confused at what had just happened. His plan to murder the Queen had failed. Hans collapsed onto his knees and the sword hilt dropped to the floor. It fell with a loud clattering sound onto the ground. Elsa stood over Hans. He looked so defeated. Elsa used her ice powers to cause Hans to be frozen to the wall. Her ice powers caused Hans to be risen up from the floor and then thrown against the wall. The ice prevented Hans from moving at all. Elsa sighed with relief. Hans was finally defeated. He was no longer a threat to them.

Suddenly Elsa felt Anna's arms around her. Elsa looked at her in surprise. She was silently crying into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa tapped Anna on the arm lightly. She knew that Anna had been terrified in those last few moments. She had gone from thinking that Hans was about to kill her to thinking that Hans was going to kill her sister. It had been a horrifying moment for all involved.

"It's okay," Elsa said to her sister.

"I thought you were gone again," Anna sobbed. "You didn't have to risk your life for mine."

"Anna," Elsa said. "You are more than invaluable to me. I have lived my mortal life and now walk one of immorality. You have not."

"You mean you wouldn't have died if Hans had strike you?" Kristoff asked.

"That is the way of an immortal," North suddenly spoke out. "Mere weapons wielded by mortals cannot do us harm but powers and weapons used by other immortals, well that is our downfall."

"Or belief," Tooth added. "Belief in something can be both an incredible but yet dangerous thing."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Josef's voice suddenly rang out. He was staring from Elsa to Anna and then onto Kristoff with a very strange look upon his face. He was more than just lost. It was like he had entered a maze that didn't have an exit.

"Josef," Anna said. "Do you believe the people we've lost can ever come back to us?"

"I always thought that once you're dead, you're dead," he said simply. "But you look familiar to me," he said this directly to Elsa. "I've seen your face before. In a picture in the Portrait Gallery. But that was of my Aunt Elsa who died when my Mama was only eighteen. So how can you be the same person?"

"I am," Elsa said simply. Josef gaped at her. "You were obviously told the story of The Guardians and can see them because you do not question them. People who die can be chosen by this Man in The Moon figure to become immortals. I was chosen and thus awoke with no memories of who I was but was told that I was now Elsa, The Snow Queen – an immortal with winter powers. I met Jack Frost who was the same."

Josef gaped at his Aunt but didn't say anything. Elsa wondered how Josef could see her. Was his belief centred around the fact that they are related and therefore was told stories about her? Did Hans tell him everything and thus make him believe? Or did Elsa's powers make Josef question where they came from and thus cause his belief? Elsa may never know nor did it matter to her. Her nephew could see her just like her family. That was all that Elsa really cared about.

"So what now?" Anna asked.

"We could go find Jack," Tooth suggested.

"He's probably been flying around Arendelle confused on where everyone is," Bunnymund said.

"He could be in the castle looking for us," Elsa shrugged. "But I doubt it. He would have sensed my ice powers and come straight to us."

"He's probably waiting for you," Anna said smirking. She had enjoyed tormenting Elsa about her relationship with Jack. All her younger sister qualities had returned and were worse than ever.

"Elsa and Jack have gotten close," North said. "Two beings of ice coming together. Maybe we should get Elsa to help Jack on his duties. She would sure to keep him in line."

"That's not all she will do," Anna nudged Elsa who blushed scarlet.

"What do you-" Tooth began looking for one sister to the next.

"Nothing," Elsa said clamping her hand over Anna's mouth. She wasn't sure what her relationship with Jack would mean. Were they even allowed a relationship? Was it going to be forbidden love? She didn't know the rules of being an immortal just yet but it wasn't her fault. It hadn't exactly come with a handbook and nobody had really even said anything about it to her. Maybe once she and Jack figure out everything, they would tell the others but she had a strange feeling that North may have already picked up on their subtle clues and the way they acted around each other. Anna had pretty much picked up on it within seconds of having them in the same room as each other.

"So he's probably down by the harbour," Tooth said changing the subject. "That's we he ran into us. Maybe he's waiting for us down there."

"Could be," Elsa said. "Why don't you guys and I go down there while Anna and Kristoff take care of Hans?"

"But I wanna come!" Anna said sounding just like how she did when she was a child.

"Anna," Elsa said, "we have to find Pitch as soon as we meet up with Jack. Trust me, Hans here won't be a problem to you."

Their conversation was interrupted by a laughing noise. Elsa looked for the source and discovered that it was coming from Hans. Hans had stirred at the sound of his name and had probably been listening in on their conversation. He had a mad look on his face, one which Elsa had never seen before. Had Hans gone insane? It sure looked like it.

"What do you know?" Elsa demanded of Hans.

"Oh you poor fools," Hans whispered. "You don't realise do you?"

"Realise what?" Anna snapped.

"That is had all been a distraction," Hans said. "I knew that as soon as your precious Kristoff was in danger, you and your pathetic sister would come running."

Elsa's eyes widen. "It was a trap?"

"Indeed," Hans laughed even hard now, "and you fell right into it."

Elsa's feet shuffled back a few steps. Hans knew them so well. Elsa and Anna would have gone straight for Kristoff to make sure he was okay and Jack would go straight for Pitch. Pitch must have also known this and thus set up a trap for Jack as well. Pitch wanted Jack out of the way as soon as possible as he was a thorn in his side. Pitch probably waited until they were separated. Pitch could have Jack trapped right as they were speaking.

Elsa hurried out of the room with The Guardians on her heels. Elsa got out of the castle as soon as she could. Elsa burst through the front door and came across a scene. The entire bridge was icy and there was even more ice everywhere. Pitch had Jack in grasp. He had what looked like black sand wrapped around his ankle and Pitch was dragging him closer and closer into what looked like a portal made from darkness. Jack was struggling not to be pulled in. His hands tried to grab anything he could but since the entire bridge made out of ice, this was proven to be difficult.

"Jack!" Elsa called his name out.

Jack looked around and noticed that Elsa had come to his rescue.

"Elsa!" he called back.

"How sweet," Pitch said. "She's come to see you die!"

"Don't worry Jack," Elsa said. "I'll help you."

Elsa spotted Jack's staff not too far away from where he was lying. He was scrambling to try and get it. Elsa hurried forward to try and grab it but Pitch's black shadows impeded her path and blocked her from trying to get to Jack. Elsa was surprised by this sudden blockage and was forced backwards.

"There will be no inference," Pitch said. "Jack will die by my hand and you will join me when you realise just how pathetic the people you hang out with really is."

Elsa gritted her teeth but she resisted taking Pitch's bait. He wanted to make her say something that she will regret. Well, Elsa wasn't biting. She was busy trying to get Jack out of this mess.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting in the library with her husband and son. She was sitting on a chair that was drawn out from the table. She was clicking her tongue while she stared down at Hans who still was strung up on the wall. Kristoff was leaning against the fireplace with his arms folded and his legs crossed at the ankles. Josef was sitting down at the seat with his back against a window. His eyes kept flickering from his mother to his father to Hans and then back onto his mother again. Kristoff's gaze was to the floor although every now and then he would look up and someone and then look back down. Anna's gaze was kept firmly on Hans. She wanted to make sure that he couldn't escape or do something. Not like he could anyway. Elsa's ice was keeping him frozen solid.<p>

Hans' eyes were looking over at Anna. She had her arms folded and her foot was tapping against the ground to go with her clicking tongue. These were tell-tale signs that she was agitated, frustrated and annoyed. Elsa, Jack and the others were out there fighting and she was stuck in a room with her worst enemy and worse of all, she was missing out on all the action. Hans' eyes locked onto Anna's eyes. There was a stare down between them. It seemed to go on for an age but in reality it didn't last long at all.

Anna kept thinking about their history. They hadn't seen each other in over forty years. It seemed longer though. Hans looked exactly the same only older. He was still quite good looking and still had those sideburns that he had been wearing the last time along with the same clothes. It just sent a message saying that the same thing that happened last time was going to happen and it did indeed. But like last time, Hans was beaten and was going to have the same punishment. Well maybe one a little more harsher than the last but the only problem was that King Viktor II often had a blind eye at this kind of thing. It was looking like both Anna and Kristoff will have to open his eyes. While Anna was in deep in thought about Hans, it looked as if Hans was in deep thought about her.

"What is Queen Anna of Arendelle thinking?" Hans said speaking for the first time in several minutes.

"The best way to get my revenge on you," Anna retaliated. She was lying of course. Elsa had convinced them that Hans should go back to The Southern Isles like last time to face justice for his crimes. But that didn't mean that the thought hadn't crossed Anna's brain. She wanted to make Hans pay for all that he's done. He deserved to die for his crimes but like Elsa says, there is a place for his kind. At least when he goes back to The Southern Isles, he would be out of their hair. She didn't want him in Arendelle any longer than he had to. Besides, telling him that she was thinking of some kind of revenge scheme would only make his squirm. The squirmier he is, the happier Anna would be.

"Really?" Hans sounded sceptical.

"Once your King is here," Anna said, "I will tell him all that you have been up to. He won't be too impressed. Neither will your other brothers."

"Unless Pitch gets to me first," Hans said. "He will be soon finished with those pesky Guardians and then he will come to me. I have been chosen to rule his empire."

"I see your lips moving Hans," Anna said, "but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

Kristoff cracked a small smile at this. Hans didn't look too impressed.

"Seriously Hans," Anna said. "Don't talk about stuff that will never happen."

"Pitch will-"

"Pitch is using you whether you believe it or not," Anna said. "He doesn't need you. He never did."

"Not true!" Hans said.

"Do us a favour Hans," Anna said, "and don't talk about things you don't understand."

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Jack tried to stop being sucked into Pitch's darkness portal. Elsa felt helpless. She couldn't get to Jack in time to save him. Her brain was going into overdrive trying to think of a way to rescue Jack. Then suddenly an idea came to her. She pulled in The Guardians to get them on board. They all nodded with Elsa's plan. If it worked then Jack would be saved, Pitch would be sent back to the furthest part of his lair and Arendelle, along with all its citizens including Anna, Kristoff and their family, would be safe from harm. It was a risky plan and could end up backfiring on them if it didn't work or if Pitch was able to rebut it but they had to try it, for Jack's sake.<p>

Tooth was up first. She sent a fiery onslaught of her mini fairies to distract Pitch. As predicted, the wall of defence that Pitch had implemented stopped them. Bunnymund then rolled out a number of eggs which exploded on contact with the wall. More of those black sand horses and Fearlings came towards them. North took care of that along with Sandy. Sandy sent his golden dream sand while North used his swords to help fight of Fearling onslaught. While this was all going on, Elsa was ready to make her move. Pitch was distracted by the others, she was going to go in and save Jack.

While Elsa moved, a few Fearlings were sent her way but Elsa simply blasted them out of the way with her ice powers. Elsa ran straight for Jack's staff. However, Pitch caught sight of her. He sent more of his powers in her direction in the form of more Fearlings. Elsa was blocked from getting the staff but she wasn't deterred. She kept up her ice powers and they managed to block them for a while. The Fearlings temporarily blocked Elsa from getting Jack's staff. She knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. She had to do something. Elsa looked for a way pass them and she saw a gap in the line. She took it and made a wild leap for the staff. Her fingers cased around it and she straightened up with it. Victory was her. But she couldn't celebrate for too long as more Fearlings were on their way. Elsa threw the staff to Jack who caught it with a smile and with one hand. He used the staff to slam into the black sand and it broke instantly.

"No!" Pitch yelled.

The Fearlings were soon being defeated. Tooth was sending in her army of mini faires, Bunnymund was deploying his eggs and used his boomerang to attack, North was using his snow globs to bring yetis in and attacked the Fearling. Elsa and Jack started up an icy wave of ice which hit every single Fearling in a close distance. Sandy was using his golden dream sand to destroy everything in sight. Pitch was watching everything come unravelled before him.

"It's over Pitch," Jack yelled out at him. "Give up."

"Never!" Pitch said.

Pitch then suddenly used his powers to wrap around Elsa. He pulled her closer to him. He was wearing that smile again.

"Join me, my Queen," Pitch said.

"Never," Elsa said.

"We could be quite a team rather than you and that fool Jack Frost," Pitch said.

"Jack is a hundred times better than you," Elsa spat at him.

Pitch wasn't impressed at this and snarled down at Elsa. Jack suddenly came up and slammed his staff into Pitch. The ice blast resulted from the impact caused Pitch to be blasted back. Elsa caused her own ice blast which doubled the impact. Pitch pulled out his scythe and started to spar with Jack. Elsa caused more ice blasts which threw Pitch off which allowed Jack to attack even more than Pitch could. Pitch then summoned up more Fearlings but they were cut down by both Jack and Elsa. They worked well as a team and the Fearlings didn't stand a chance. Working together just seemed to boost their powers and moral. Their powers worked well together and boosted the powers. Pitch was then blasted back by a blast caused by Elsa. Pitch straightened up and all The Guardians came forward ready to attack. They looked ready for a final assault.

Pitch then got an evil grin on his face. He was about to try something new but Sandy used his dream sand to surround Pitch and to bind him tightly. Pitch fell down from his height as he had been using his powers to cause him to fly through the air. The black sand horses turned on Pitch in that moment and caused him to be carried away back to his lair.

Elsa grinned at the scene. Pitch had been defeated. They had won.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	21. One Of Us?

**Guest Reviews: Well Year 7 for us is the seventh year of school. So you go to school when you're 5 and continue onwards to Year 13 when you're around 18. I don't know how your school system works but that is pretty much how our one works. Well technically we are all aliens when you think about it. If aliens come to our planet, we are aliens to them and if we go to other planets, we are aliens to whatever is there. But yes, I am an adult. But in New Zealand, you're an adult at 18. But since I am an adult, I can drive, drink, gamble (I like buying lottery tickets) and do a lot of cool stuff. Jealous? Just remembering my ID is another issue. With the essay, well neither had I before I found out about it but you get the book (through the university bookstore/library or from a public library or online etc.). The essay hasn't been easy. Tell you what, you do my work and I'll do all yours! I'm pretty sure that I could get you a few As. My Maths and Science skills will sure to come in handy! Well I did try and drag out the last few chapters to get up to twenty chapters. So there's this chapter and then the epilogue. Did I really write globs? I swear I said globes. I was thinking it. Does that count? I started watching it probably when it started up. It came out in about 1999 and I was old enough to watch it by then. But I'm like you, I've been watching it as long as I can remember. Thanks for the luck. I will need it. My final test of the semester has two essays attached to it. I really, really, really hate essays in tests and exams. At least there is a multi choice section! My speciality! Last week of uni coming up. Bit scared about the test on Thursday and my essay hand in. Well at least after Thursday, I'm free! Well for two weeks then I have to do this all over again as its semester one starting up in March.**

**EveningWish: Yeah I try and replicate that as its a good way to get rid of Pitch as he can't really be destroyed. Yeah sorry about your idea. I was writing my essay and doing revision at the same time so completely forgot about it until after I had written it and was about to post it.**

**Guest (Rodina): Ah next story? Well yes I have decided what my next few stories will be. My next story is kind of a rewrite of my completed story Asylum just with some twists and changes. A superhero AU would be cool, I have thought about it but I couldn't figure out a decent non-cliché and original way to do it. As long as I can understand what you're saying, I don't care how bad you're English is. It's pretty good actually. Just some spelling errors but that's it. On your chapter thing, there will be this chapter and the next one then that's it!**

**Dark of The Moon: Actually I did acknowledge your point chapters ago and I am sorry for this pseudo-debate. I never went on the defensive, all I did was explain my point. Sorry if it came across as attacking. I did NOT mean it like that. I never slammed your opinion. I actually thought it was a valid one which I had explained in earlier chapters of the story but probably not to the point to which it should have gotten across to the reader. Didn't clam up, I tried to incorporate your point. Also I just realised that this also sounds like attacking which I am not trying to do. You did have a valid point which I tried to fix. I have also kind of felt like you had started to attack me though and slammed my point. That's how it came to me. Sorry for this whole mess. I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I've been very stressed recently, so that may be why I've been coming across snappy. But super sorry for that. Not my intention. Just trying to explain my point, maybe didn't do it in the best way. Again, so sorry.**

**Chapter 21: One Of Us?**

Anna relaxed her stance. She unfolded her arms but her fingers still tapped against the wood of the wall that she was sitting next to. She didn't know how much time had passed since Elsa had run off to battle Pitch. The clock in the room didn't help out. The minutes seem to go by extremely slowly one minute and then really fast another. Nobody had spoken since the little conversation between Hans and Anna. It seemed like everything that was needed to be said was said. Nevertheless, Anna's eyes were fixed firmly on Hans. He seemed to have given up any chance of trying to get under Anna's skin. Anna wasn't going to have any of Hans' nonsense. She was sick of him. She just wished that Elsa had thought about icing his mouth shut. That would have been an improvement.

Her eyes then drifted from Hans for the first time in ages and settled on the window outside. From the angle that she was in, she couldn't see much beyond a reflection of the room and some houses in Arendelle but she could see the bridge which was now covered in ice. Jack or Elsa must have done it in their attempts to defeat Pitch. Anna's mind was now firmly on her sister and hopefully her future brother-in-law. She liked Jack a lot and thought that he complemented Elsa so perfectly. Elsa may blush whenever Anna teased her about her relationship with the winter spirit but deep down, Elsa knew that Anna was just being the younger sister she couldn't be while Elsa was alive. There hadn't been any chances for Elsa as no one she liked came forward. Anna herself had a meticulous screening process. Only the best would have been allowed for her sister. Anna had found her Prince Charming and knew that Elsa's was just around the corner.

When Anna saw Jack, she could tell instantly that he was a decent guy. Sure, he was Elsa's polar opposite. He liked fun and games and hated rules whereas Elsa was a rigid rule follower and sometimes it seemed, never had any fun. Well maybe Jack was here to correct that. Anna could tell that even though Elsa had only met Jack a little while ago, Elsa cared a lot about Jack and Jack cared a lot about her. Elsa would probably not get into anything too serious with Jack until she was sure about everything and that she had known him for a while. Anna remembered the famous line Elsa said to her when Anna announced that she Hans were engaged after knowing each other for only a day "you can't marry a man you just met", that kind of stuck with Anna when her children were old enough to start getting married. Of course, Heidi was a different story. Heidi had just announced that she and the baker's son were running off. Anna, at the time, had no idea that they were involved and thought it was just a relationship potentially born of rebel (some advisors had wanted Heidi to marry a Prince from The Southern Isles to help that relationship and Heidi had flatly refused) but later found out that they had been together for years before and discussed it thoroughly. Anna had never known Elsa to show any feelings of love towards anyone in a romantic way. Sure, there had been some Princes, Dukes and Lords that Elsa thought looked nice but apart from that, nothing further. Anna always thought that this was because Elsa hadn't met anyone special yet but now she had and it took the form of Jack Frost. Anna wanted all the details but Elsa wasn't giving her any which annoyed her. Maybe after this whole mess was over, she would finally get some.

Anna sighed as she continued to look out of the window. She just hoped that Elsa was okay. Sure, Hans' blade hadn't been able to hurt or even touch her but Pitch's powers were something different. Anna knew first-hand what they could do. Her time in his lair proved this. But Elsa had her own powers. Anna didn't know why but her ice powers seem different. Maybe because Elsa wasn't too overly keen to use them while she was alive out of fear of hurting someone. But now, she would use them whenever she could. Maybe Elsa finally managed to properly let it go like she always wanted. But were these powers enough to stop Pitch in his tracks? Anna couldn't lose Elsa again not when she had gotten her back so soon. Anna didn't want all this to go to waste. Anna had been so desperate to see Elsa again and she had gotten her wish but if that was to be taken away again, Anna would dissolve into more misery. It would have been so cruel for Anna and Elsa who didn't spend a lot of time together even when Elsa was alive. Anna just begged for Elsa to be alright and not to be another victim of Pitch Black. She had to be okay, she just had to be.

Suddenly Anna realised something while looking through the window. She hurried over to it and looked through it.

"You okay honey?" Kristoff asked.

Anna turned around at him and grinned.

"The darkness and black smoke are gone," she said with a grin. "Pitch is gone."

Kristoff's face split into a wide grin.

"That's great," he raced at Anna and twirled her around. Kristoff leaned in and gave Anna a small kiss.

Hans had looked up at Anna's announcement. He looked lost and angry.

"How could Pitch have lost?" he stammered. "He was supposed to win."

"Evil never triumphs over good Hans," Anna said gleefully. "Surely you would have learned that with your experience."

"No, no, no," Hans said stubbornly. "He was supposed to defeat those blasted and meddling Guardians, get Elsa on his side, come for me and terrorise the planet."

"What do you mean 'get Elsa on his side'?" Anna's eyes were narrowing. This had been the first she had heard about this. "Why would Pitch want Elsa?"

"Because she was going to be his evil Queen," Hans said. He seemed to lost his mind so much that he was revealing all. This was probably due to the shock of discovering that Hans' plan was coming unravelled. "He wanted to rule the world with someone who was compatible with him. Since cold and dark works well together, he thought that would be good so he went after Jack and when he rejected Pitch's offer, he went after Elsa."

"Typical," Anna muttered. "Pitch wanting what he can't have." Anna then grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Let's go see what the others are up to," she said to him. She turned to her son. "Stay here," she told him, "and look after Hans."

"But-" Josef looked as if he was about to protest this but it didn't matter. Anna had sped off with Kristoff and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as the darkness that had covered the castle and parts of Arendelle was cleared. Elsa let a smile adorn her entire face and features. She couldn't stop smiling and neither could Jack. The feeling that Pitch was finally gone was slowly dawning on them all. It was all over. Elsa and the other Guardians had managed to save Arendelle and everyone who lived in it. They had gotten rid of Hans and now Pitch was following in the same footsteps. Jack gave Elsa a hi-five which she returned just as eagerly.<p>

"Great job," Jack said to her.

"You too," Elsa smiled at him.

The other Guardians came up around them and whacked them both on the back in a congratulatory manner. Suddenly Elsa felt some hands around her and watched as her younger sister, who had come out of nowhere, pulled her into a ginormous hug while squealing something incomprehensible but Elsa had a pretty good idea what she was saying. She was probably yelling things along the lines of 'you did it' and 'I knew you could'. Anna bear hugged Elsa so hard that Elsa was sure that her ribs would break. Elsa just let Anna jump up and down squealing as hard as she could.

"Calm down Anna," Elsa said.

"Sorry," Anna said taking in deep breaths. Behind her, Kristoff was giving Elsa the thumbs up. "Just so excited that you guys won. I shudder to think what would have happened if you guys hadn't."

"Well Hans would be ruling Arendelle and probably The Southern Isles," Elsa said, "Pitch would be spreading his fear far and wide, The Guardians would have been destroyed and I would either be gone alongside them or unwilling member of his party."

"Sounds horrible," Tooth shuddered.

"So what now?" Anna asked. "Now that Pitch is gone?"

"Oh he isn't gone," North sighed. "He's gone for now at least. He's built from fear but one cannot destroy fear."

"At least he's be defeated though," Kristoff said.

"And that he knows he can't trifle with The Guardians," Jack finished.

"Speaking of which," North looked at Elsa hard. "You mentioned something about your decision to join us or not."

"Indeed I did," Elsa said. She had thought a lot on the subject. At first she had gone back and forwards with the idea. It was good to have some friends with her, although she did know that even if she didn't join they would still be friends, and that she wouldn't be alone (but now that she had her memories back she doubted that could ever happen). At first, she had been a little nervous about all the children she had to take care of. It seemed like a massive responsibility but if Jack could do it, why couldn't her? After Anna had been taken by Pitch, her mind had been made up. She knew what she needed and wanted to do. It hadn't been a hard decision after that.

"Well?" North prompted.

"I would like to join," Elsa said with a rather large smile.

North's face along with every other Guardian, especially Jack, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Excellent," North clapped his hands together. "This is splendid news. We will always welcome new members."

"Wait," Anna said. "Hold on."

"We're holding," Jack said.

"I thought Elsa was already a member," she said looking a little lost.

"Not all immortals are Guardians," North said, "but all Guardians are immortal. When someone becomes immortal they have the choice if they want to join us or not. Elsa here was given the opportunity to join. We all, especially Jack who had grown attached to her as they both shared common powers, would have loved to have Elsa join our team and now that she has, she will really be a great addition to the group."

"So what will Elsa have to do?" Anna said. "I've heard that you, North, take care of Christmas, Bunnymund takes care of Easter, Sandy is the Sandman, Jack brings winter and Tooth takes care of the children's teeth."

"Well," North said smiling over at Jack, "he's not always the most stay on task person I've met."

"Hey!" Jack said looking slightly offended.

"So Elsa will have bring winter?" Anna asked. "She and Jack will work alongside each other?"

"Yes," North nodded.

Anna smirked over at Elsa who blushed slightly. It had been true that she had been hoping that she and Jack could work together. She felt like that would give them the time they she wanted for them to spend together and it didn't seem to hard.

"Someone will be happy," Anna continued to smirk.

"Shut up," Elsa told her.

Everyone else was grinning at the two sisters.

"So," Tooth said, her face matching Anna's smirk. "Is there something you want to tell us you two?"

"No," Elsa shook her head.

"Not even your undying love for a certain Guardian of Fun?" Tooth continued. She looked as gleeful as Anna had. Elsa wondered if they had been talking behind their backs but then she remembered, how could they have been? They haven't been in the same room longer than a few minutes. Elsa was just being paranoid now.

"Do you know something?" Bunnymund asked. He looked a little lost. His gaze swapped from Tooth to North who was also grinning.

"We might," Tooth said.

"So what is Elsa the Guardian of?" Jack asked. "If I'm Guardian of Fun, is she going to be the Guardian of Seriousness?"

"That would be Elsa," Anna laughed.

"No way," Elsa said. "That is not going to be me. I was only serious because you refused to. Besides I am a Queen, they have to be all regal and serious."

"I think I inherited your crown sister," Anna said. "Sorry to ruin it."

"But I'm the Snow Queen," Elsa retorted.

"Okay you win," Anna said.

"So where did we land on this?" Tooth said. "What should we make Elsa the Guardian of? There are just so many different possibilities."

"How about love or freedom?" Anna suggested. "Or even creativity?"

"Why those?" North enquired.

"Well," Anna said, "Elsa's powers are amazing and she can make anything out of them like the ice castle for instance-"

"Wait, what?" Jack said interrupting. He turned to Elsa. "_You_ built that? Amazing!" he seemed to be in awe of Elsa's powers at that moment.

"Um, yeah," Elsa said blushing slightly again. She realised that she had been doing that a lot lately. Jack had that effect on her. She also realised that she never told Jack that she built it after she got her memories back. "I kind of built it to help me let go of all fears to do with my powers. It was right after I ran away from my coronation night when my powers were revealed to everyone."

"Let's hear that story later," Jack said.

"As I was saying," Anna said not looking too happy that she had been interrupted, "that would be why with creativity but freedom has always been something that Elsa craved. Freedom from fear, freedom from her powers – when she was growing up but now she knows that they are a part of her and she wouldn't change that one bit – pretty much everything to do with being free and letting go."

"What about love?" Jack asked.

"Well Elsa has always shut me away while we were younger because she was afraid that she would hurt me with her powers. Like Olaf said, 'love is putting someone else's needs before yours'. That was what Elsa was doing. She was putting the needs of everyone else before her own. Besides, love is also the key to her powers. When she's angry, frightened or upset, her powers go berserk kind of like how they did when they froze Arendelle."

"Wait," Bunnymund said. "She froze Arendelle?"

"Same night as my coronation," Elsa said. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"Sounds like some fun coronation," Jack said. "I've _got_ to hear this story later."

"But you fixed it in the end," Anna said, "because you realised that love thaws and you were able to do what you didn't think you could have done before."

"Also when she was happy," Anna said, "she could create the most beautiful snow and ice. Everyone marvelled in its beauty. I actually miss that now," she added.

"So it sounds like love is the winner," North said.

"I was kind of banking on it being freedom," Bunnymund said.

"But love is perfect," Tooth said. "Every child in the world needs love. Otherwise it's just sad."

"I agree," North said. "Elsa, I hereby proclaim you as The Guardian of Love."

Elsa beamed. Jack, Anna and Kristoff all pulled her into all kinds of hugs. Elsa couldn't believe this. She was now a fulltime Guardian. She would be working alongside Jack Frost, her teacher, friend and maybe a lot more than that. It was starting out to be the beginning of her next life. She soon realised that Anna was looking not only happy but sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked her.

"Oh nothing," Anna said wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I'm just overjoyed. That's all."

"Anna," Elsa said, "it's me. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"It's just that," Anna said, "that you will be now leaving and not being here in Arendelle with us."

"Maybe not all the time," Elsa said. "I'll come back and visit. You know I will. Nothing will keep me away from Arendelle, I can promise you that."

"Really?" Anna looked a little happier at this.

"Sure," Elsa said. "I mean, my Guardian duties may keep me away for a while but I will always come home. You know I will."

"Thanks," Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. "You will always be welcome here for as long as you live which is a long time since you're immortal."

"Indeed," Elsa giggled. "I'll even bring the troublemaker over here." She thumbed in Jack's direction.

"Hey!" Jack said again.

"Well," North said. "We should be get going. There are things to do. Christmas isn't that far away and I know that your two grandsons won't want to wake up with nothing under the tree, will they?"

"No they won't," Anna laughed.

"I guess this is it," Elsa said. "For now at least."

"So feel free to pop by anytime," Anna said.

"I will," Elsa said. She brought Anna back into a hug with her. She didn't know when she would see Anna again. She hoped that it wouldn't be an age before she saw her. But she still savoured that moment.

Elsa and Anna broke apart, grinning at each other.

"Elsa?" Jack said holding out his hand so that Elsa could take it. "There's a blizzard expected in Australia that has our names on it."

"No there isn't!" Bunnymund shouted.

Elsa took Jack's hand. She turned back to her sister and brother-in-law. She was caught in that moment just how grown up they were. It was quite something. In a few short weeks everything for her had changed. Forty years had passed her in a flash but for Anna, it didn't look like that. Elsa just paused and allowed the mental image of Anna and Kristoff to be permanently ingrained in her memory. Elsa raised her hand as if to wave goodbye and Anna did the same thing.

"Goodbye," Elsa said. "I'll see you again soon – I hope."

"Goodbye Elsa," Anna said. "It was amazing to see you again."

Elsa grinned as Jack hoisted her up and took her up to the skies.

**A/N: This was supposed to be up yesterday but FanFiction was playing up. Sorry, about that. So I was originally going to make Elsa's centre freedom but then I remembered that Elsa's powers were based around love so it's love. I can't remember who suggested freedom and creativity, both were really good ideas and were mentioned. Thanks to that person. Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Only the epilogue to go after this. Please review =)**


	22. The Epilogue

**RoyalRose: Oh yeah you did come up with those ideas. They were really good and I was so close to using Freedom but then Love worked better. Well at this present time, no there will not be a squeal as I have no ideas for one.**

**EveningWish: My next story will be a sort of rewrite to my story Asylum but with some big changes. Well your idea wouldn't work for me as I like to stick to facts as much as possible and thus couldn't make North Elsa and Anna's father. North is a great father figure. I actually had an idea for North to be Jack's grandfather in one story and he takes over when Jack's dad runs out. Of course that's all up in the air.**

**AuroraNight: So sorry for forgetting. I've had so much on I'm actually surprised I remember what day of the week it is. I've missed the part I would have used it. Super sorry, it was going to be actually in the story but I forgot.**

**Guest Reviews: I know I said love is cliché and I still believe that but I felt like it worked a lot better (besides I had what you said about freedom in my head). Well just because I can drink, drive and gamble doesn't mean I am going to drink and drive. Not that kind of person. I don't really drink anyway and I'm trying to get my license. Well that is true about gambling if you don't have a limit. Yeah being an adult does comes with a lot of responsibility but you get a lot of freedom too. Like I can pretty much do whatever I want. On school, you probably have preschool or something before. Well you said you liked long replies, so I gave you one. My next fanfic idea (which I hope you will read when I put it up which should be after summer school ends for me which is Thursday) will be a rewrite of my story Asylum (I don't know if you have read that) but will have some changes. With the quote, I can't remember what episode. My brain is filled up with Polynesia stuff as that is what I'm learning. Well good news, my essay is all done, edited and finished! Just got to hand it in tomorrow by ten! But then I have to start really hard studying for my test on Thursday. With your homework, I care because its obviously bothering you and it would probably be easy for me (no offense, just older and more wiser as that comes with age) to do. A 90 in Maths is good isn't it? It would be fantastic here in New Zealand.**

**Chapter 22: The Epilogue**

_(Some Years Later)_

"Jack!" Bunnymund's voice rang out for not the first time that day.

Jack was sniggering from his room. Elsa was rolling her eyes from the couch which she lay on. Elsa knew exactly what had been going on. Bunnymund and Jack had been involved in a series of prank wars, not like that had been anything new. They were always at each other throats. It had provided a lot of entertainment and annoyance for not only Elsa but the rest of The Guardians as well. They had barely gotten back from their Guardian duties when Jack infuriated Bunnymund by freezing his favourite Australian town which caused Bunnymund to retaliate and thus start the war.

Elsa's Guardian duties were to help Jack bring winter which was an arrangement that they were both happy with. Sure, Jack would rather goof off and play with the children who were excited to see Jack as they knew that it would mean a snow day but that made Elsa laugh all the same. Elsa had to be the one to tell Jack that they had to move on to the next country as winter was expected. Sometimes Elsa had to be the one to quell the laughter and fun that Jack had been have goofing off. Jack would complain but soon would come around.

"I got him good this time," Jack was still giggling.

Elsa rolled her eyes again. She was dating an idiot. She and Jack had been together for a number of years now and they were going just as strong as they had been when they first had gotten together. Whenever Jack would be cross about Elsa having to disrupt him having fun in the snow with other children, Elsa would just give him a small kiss and everything ended up working out. However, they had a great relationship and they worked well together. The Guardians had found out only a few weeks after Elsa had joined The Guardians. It was pretty obvious that they liked each other despite them trying to hide it for a while. Bets had gone around The Guardians to see when Elsa and Jack would announce their relationship. In the end, after an outburst from Tooth and the blessing from North, they finally did and never looked back.

"That's great Jack," Elsa said not looking up from her book. On her last visit to Arendelle, which she did as much as possible but it wasn't always as Elsa's duties took up majority of her time, Anna had given numerous books from the Arendelle library for Elsa to read. Elsa had missed that library greatly. She, when growing up, would spend nearly all her time in the library when she wasn't in lessons or having meals or spending time with her parents (especially her father as she was his heir and needed to learn everything she could about the ruling Arendelle). She had gone through a number of books but since there had hundreds of books in that library; she hadn't got through them all. She now planned to. Since there was no deadline on her life, she had literally all the time in the world.

The door burst open and Bunnymund came in completely drenched with snow. The snow had started to melt and the water was now soaking Bunnymund's skin and looked like it was freezing him to the bone. It was lucky that Guardians couldn't fall ill otherwise Elsa would have thought the colds, the flu and maybe even pneumonia would be in the near future if Bunnymund didn't get dried. Bunnymund was glaring at Jack with the greatest anger in all his looks. Elsa looked up from her book. Jack and Bunnymund were locked in a death stare lockdown.

"What is it now?" Elsa swung her feet over the edge of the couch and stood up. She folded her hand, a finger marking her page in her book.

"Your boyfriend somehow made it automatically snow in my room," Bunnymund said threatening pointing at Jack.

Jack was about to say something but Elsa put her hand on his arm to stop him. Jack closed his mouth and his face softened. Bunnymund looked surprised at this sudden change in behaviour from Jack. He was probably waiting for Jack's retaliation but it never came which just furthered Bunnymund's confusion.

"Jack," Elsa said softly. "Just leave it."

"Okay," Jack said.

"Now let's end this stupid prank war," Elsa said. "Otherwise we're going to be late to meet Anna."

"Okay," Jack said. He turned to Bunnymund. "There will be no more pranks."

Bunnymund looked as if Jack had poured an ice bucket of cold water over his head. He started to stammer and stutter. His brain could not compute what had just transpired between the three of them.

"Come on Jack," Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and led him away.

"Is that it?" Bunnymund called after them.

* * *

><p>"Calm down Anna," Kristoff said.<p>

"I can't," Anna said.

They were both sitting in lounge sort of room that had a large window that could see the entirely of Arendelle. Anna had been pinned to the window staring out beyond for a good few hours by now. Kristoff had been in the room turning the pages of a good book. Anna took her eyes off the window and scrambled off the seat she had been occupying for the good portion of the day.

"She said she would be here five days ago!" Anna said.

"You know Elsa," Kristoff said. "Her Guardian duties must come first."

"Hmm," Anna said. "It was like that while she was alive. Her Queen duties always came first in that situation first too."

"Relax," Kristoff said looking up from his book. "She said she would be here. You just have to be patient."

"Kristoff," Anna said. "I have not seen my sister in over a year. Forgive me if I can't be patient."

"She will come," Kristoff said reassuringly.

"That's what you said last time," Anna said, "and the time before that."

"Elsa's busy," Kristoff said. "You can't blame her for that."

Anna shrugged slightly and returned to the window. Two figures came swooping down from the sky and landed on the bridge. That had to be Elsa and Jack. There was no denying it. How many people did Anna know who could fly? Anna bolted from the room and didn't even wait for the guards at the front doors to open the gate for her. She simply just flew through them and raced up the bridge to where Elsa and Jack were standing. Elsa was dusting off her dress when Anna collided with her and nearly knocked her over. Jack let out a laugh while Anna just hugged Elsa very tightly.

"Anna," Elsa croaked. "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," Anna let go of Elsa and she let out a breath of relief. Anna just stood there and beamed at her sister. Anna may be over sixty by now but she still had all the energy she once had as a child. Elsa kept reminding her of that fact. Anna just watched as Elsa attempted to be able to breathe again.

"So what's new?" Jack asked Anna as they headed back up the bridge towards the castle. Kristoff was standing by the open doors which led into the courtyard. He was smiling down at the two new guests.

"Oh nothing new," Anna said. "Some new grandkids but that's really it. Of course, _someone_ would have known that if they were here last January." She glared hard at Elsa who cowered under the stare.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "Things got busy in Iceland. A huge snowstorm was expected and Jack didn't want to disappoint."

"Don't forget about that blizzard you caused in Canada," Jack said. "They will be shovelling snow there until the new year."

"Oh yeah," Elsa giggled. "That was fun."

"Sounds like you two were having fun," Anna said. "By any chance, were you two having more fun than you were supposed to?"

"Anna!" Elsa looked highly embarrassed while Jack blushed scarlet and Anna giggled.

"Only joking," Anna said. "Well come on in!"

"Well we can't stay too long," Elsa said.

"What?" Anna looked highly disappointed. "But I have so much planned!"

"Well Jack has a surprise for me," Elsa said. "Don't know what it is though. He says it will be fun though."

"Couldn't Jack have planned the surprise next week?" Anna glared at him. Even though she really wanted Jack to be her future brother-in-law, sometimes his poor planning was not something that Anna really cherished."

"Well no," Elsa said. "That's why we're here. I thought we could pop by on our way over. There's been so much happening recently. That's why I couldn't have come by earlier despite me actually saying I could. Things have just popped up."

"Not with Pitch though?" Anna said her face turning into some look of concern.

"Oh no," Jack said. "He's long gone, well for now at least. He's probably all tucked up in his lair feeling all bad because we got him a second time. But what happened to that Hans guy that he paired up with?"

"Shipped back to The Southern Isles," Anna said. "King Viktor II was not happy when I told him what Hans had been up to. He's back in his prison cell where he belongs. Hopefully this time he will stay there."

"That's good," Elsa said. "May he rot there forever."

Anna led Elsa inside the castle where they sat down in the lounge where Anna had sat waiting for Elsa and Jack. A servant came in and offered them all tea. They all accepted it and soon Anna had a hot cup of tea in front of her. Small talk was the main topic of their conversation while they drank their tea. Elsa talked about all adventures that she had been having with Jack. They all sounded so fascinating. To be able to travel around the world in a carefree manner and be able to bring winter to the places to go seemed like such a wonderful and amazing thing to be able to do. Anna sometimes wondered what that would feel like. Jack had taken her on a couple of flights around Arendelle to the Ice Castle on Anna's request. Anna had felt the feeling of flight was something spectacular and was something that was completely indescribable. She had never felt so free.

After Elsa had told Anna everything that had been happening with her, it was Anna's turn. Not much had changed in Arendelle. Arendelle was just slowly expanding and changing overtime but nothing too drastic. Elsa had been fascinated to hear what had been happening in Arendelle since the untimely occurrence of her death and during the times that she had been away with Jack on their adventures. They would talk and talk and talk about everything. Anna hadn't felt this connection with her sister in years, well not since her death which even though Elsa was now, maybe not alive, with them, it was still very painful. It had been some very difficult years for Anna although, she felt like she had gotten over them.

Eventually after what seemed only minutes, the grandfather clock in the room liked to disagree with that, Elsa and Jack stood up and said that they had to go. Elsa was looking forward to this surprise that Jack had planned for her. Elsa had told Anna that Jack had planned this for a while now and she was eager to discover what it was. Anna didn't want to say goodbye. She never knew when she would next see her sister. She felt like their visits were too far apart from each other. Anna got up and gave Elsa a massive hug and didn't let go for several minutes.

"I'll see you soon," Elsa said.

"When?" Anna asked.

"I'll pop round whenever I can," Elsa said. "I know it's hard but this is the life I now lead. It's unpredictable kind of like the weather."

"I understand," Anna said. "It's just hard not seeing you every day like I used to. But at least I actually get to see you again."

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "It's not like I'm still dead. I'm here to stay now."

"Yes you are," Anna grinned.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack left Arendelle after a teary goodbye from Anna. It had been amazing to see Anna and Kristoff again but also sad to say goodbye. Elsa wished that she could stay a lot longer and judging by what Jack was saying about needing a break, it may be possible for them to stay in Arendelle for a while. They wanted it to be surprise so when they showed up, Anna will be both extremely surprised and thrilled. However, the thing on Elsa's mind at the moment was the surprise that Jack was planning.<p>

He flew, carrying Elsa, in a direction that was north of Arendelle. Jack had a grin plastered all over his face as he flew. They soon appeared back in North's workshop. North grinned at them while they entered and Jack took Elsa to a room filled with snow globes. He picked up that had a little town in it. Jack gave Elsa one more smile before he smashed in into the ground. Elsa felt some strange feeling as she was somehow sucked through some kind of portal and barely a few seconds later, Elsa's feet slammed into the ground. She looked around and found herself in a town that she didn't recognise.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Burgess," Jack said simply.

"The place where you once lived?" Elsa inquired sounding quite curious.

"Indeed," Jack nodded.

"Why are we here?" Elsa asked as they set up the high street together.

"Got a little something to show you," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

Elsa grabbed Jack's arm with both of hers while they walked down the street. She tried to get out whatever Jack was planning out of Jack but he managed to keep his secret. Elsa wondered what it could be. Jack had taken Elsa to his home town, so could Jack be taking her to his family? But then Elsa remembered that Jack's family had died many years ago. Maybe he was showing her his old home? Potentially, Elsa wasn't about to rule it out. Perhaps there was some kind winter festival going on in the area. That would explain why they had to come here today. It could be like a one day event thing. Elsa's brain kept whizzing around as she tried to think of something that Jack would bring her all the way to Burgess for. He didn't tell her to bring anything like a winter coat or something, not that they needed one as the cold never bothered them anyway. That probably meant that everything they needed was at this mysterious place that Jack was bringing her to. Elsa looked up and saw that Jack had a smile on his face. He could tell what Elsa's brain was thinking about.

"Nearly there," he said.

"Good," Elsa said, "because the suspense is killing me."

Jack laughed at this. Eventually they came to what looked like a small park which had a bunch of children playing around in it. Was this what Jack had brought her to see? Maybe one or more of these children was special to Jack. Or maybe the children were just the starting position. This surprise had Elsa all rallied up. As soon as Jack approached them, the kids all went crazy. They raced at Jack and started to scream.

"Jack!"

"It's Jack!"

"Are you here for another snow day?"

Clearly someone was popular. Elsa giggled as Jack was surrounded by a bunch of these little children who clearly all wanted a piece of him (well also a snow day which Jack was never ever going to deny). Jack smiled down at each kid and even picked up a couple to throw into the air before he caught them. The children just seemed to love Jack and Elsa knew why. Jack was just great with children.

"Okay, okay," Jack said over the hubbub of noise. "I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise Jack?" several kids yelled in delight.

"I have a friend here with me," Jack said, "but I don't know if you can see her."

Several kids got a confused look on their faces. They scanned the area but they didn't do anything further. Some just shrugged their shoulders as if to say something like 'don't know what you mean Jack'. Elsa knew what was on. Jack was trying to get some believers for her but she didn't think that was just the surprise. Elsa already had a few believers around the world thanks to Jack and there was of course Anna, Kristoff and the others back home in Arendelle.

"You just got to believe," Jack said. "She's standing right there."

He pointed over to where Elsa was standing which wasn't that far from where Jack was standing. He waited as the kids tried their best to try and see Jack's friend.

"I see her!" a boy suddenly yelled.

"And me," said the girl standing next to him.

Jack's grin got wider. "Jamie and Sophie, I knew you could do it."

Soon all of the others managed to see Elsa too. They grouped around her and suddenly Elsa felt surrounded. They were all yelling something at her with little looks of glee on their faces. They all looked so happy to have finally be able to see Elsa.

"Woah," one kid said. "She's really beautiful."

"She's really something."

"Is she your girlfriend Jack?" that comment by one child had both Jack and Elsa blushing a little bit but luckily went unnoticed.

"Calm down," Jack said.

"What can you do?" Jamie said eagerly.

"I'm the Snow Queen," Elsa said in her best regal voice (it hadn't been hard as Elsa had pretty much been using one since she was in her mid-teens). "Therefore I can make it snow and make ice. Like Jack, only better."

Jack slightly scowled at this.

"Make it snow!" Sophie squealed which was met with several kids yelling in delight.

Elsa obliged and she raised her hand up to the sky. Suddenly little drops of snow were softly falling to the ground. The kids all yelled in delight.

"Watch what else I can do," Elsa said. She then swirled her hand around in a circle motion and suddenly Olaf was with them. Elsa had discovered that she had a few new abilities and summoning up her snowmen to anywhere she wanted was one of them.

"Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf said with his arms wide.

"Woah," one kid said.

"It can talk!"

"I love you Olaf," Sophie said giving Olaf a big hug.

It wasn't too long before Olaf and the other kids were all busy playing together. Elsa may it snow even harder so more snow appeared on the ground. The children participated in a snowball fight which had Jack and Elsa on opposing teams. Elsa laughed hard when Jack got a face full of snow from her but it wasn't so funny when Jack did the same thing to her. Jack eventually led Elsa aside while the kids were building snowmen while Olaf watched. They had just accepted that Elsa could make talking snowman like that. Elsa guessed that they were around so much magic from Jack anyway that it just seemed to be a regular thing. Although, they did look rather surprised when Elsa showed them Olaf. They had taken to him straight away and Olaf had taken to them straight away. Olaf liked to play all day long if he could. Back home in Arendelle, that's all he did with Gustav and now Henrik who was old enough to play.

"So?" Jack asked. "What do you think?"

"I think this day has been amazing," Elsa sighed as she leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"The surprise was meeting Jamie and Sophie," Jack said. Together they watched the brother and sister with aid from Olaf chase a boy who had stolen Olaf's carrot nose. Elsa was giggling at the sight.

"I'm guessing they play a rather significant role," Elsa said.

"Indeed," Jack said. "Jamie was the one who believed when no one else did. Last time when Pitch was all strong and mighty, he had managed to cause nearly every kid in the world not to believe in me. Jamie was the last one and he believed. I thank him every day for believing in me because without him, I might not be here and the world may not either. He's a great kid and a great friend. This is why I wanted you to meet him – well him and his sister."

"He does seem like a great kid," Elsa said. Her eyes locked back onto Jamie. He had managed to get Olaf's nose back and he was doing some kind of celebration dance. It was rather cute to watch.

"Of course," Jack said, "he's not the only one who's great around here." He grinned in Elsa's direction who blushed slightly. "Elsa, I never want to let you go. I love you so much and it gives me great joy to see you happy and smiling."

"Me too," Elsa said. "I feel the same way. I love you so much too Jack."

"I want it to make it my life's mission to make you happy every single day," Jack said.

"Oh Jack," Elsa said. "You already do by being here with me. The best part of it is, is that we have the rest of time to be with each other. I never want to be apart."

"I love you," Jack said pushing some hair out of Elsa's face and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," Elsa said looking deeply into his.

Their lips met and Elsa let happiness swim through her just like how it has been ever since Jack and her got together. They had, had nothing but happiness and Elsa knew that's how it was going to be like in the future.

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Really appreciated all the support. ****If you want to ask anything don't hesitate to PM me. ****So anyway, please review =)**


End file.
